chasing the sun
by Arigamiokura
Summary: This is a continuation of the story telling more about Reneesmee and her story with Jake. The Voltori don't like the idea of a wolf and a vampire together. Also there is more of the wonderful life of Bella and Edward. Will add more as it comes


_This is my tribute to Shephanies stories that I have fallin in love for writing a story good enough to read more than once so this is my tribute to the characters that have crawled in my heart and won't leave._

_Chapter 1 Parties for everything._

_Bella_

I smiled to myself, looking out the window at the rising sun; such an elusive thing the sun. Here in Forks on the Olympic peninsula of Washington; it rains more than anywhere else in the continental U.S. So different from Phoenix where I grew up. I wouldn't change it for the world Forks is home to my life and my soul. Time to start another day; not that the day had finished, for me at least. Technically this particular day had begun five years ago. It hasn't stopped yet. By some miracle I get to have this forever. Or, at least that was what I'm shooting for.

All, part of being a vampire; along with the pale skin, the inhuman beauty, and several other things. The constant dull ache of the thirst but, that didn't bother me; the benefits far outweighed a little discomfort. The speed and grace; these two things I really valued. In, my human life, I had severely lacked both; I could remember tripping over anything and everything. Of course these memories dim and seen through cloudy human eyes, were not as clear as the ones I had over the last five years. They were important though because they held some of the best memories of my life so, I worked to keep them. I never wanted to forget my first memories of Edward.

Memories like the first time I had seen him. Our first trip to the meadow where he decided he loved me more than he wanted my blood. The first morning I woke up and he was there. All of these and many more I clung to with all I had, desperate to keep them. I realized if I thought about them often enough I could make them clearer. So every single day I would go through each and every memory to make it that much more real.

Now I was more graceful than I ever could have hoped for. And, I was blissfully happy. All of this was contemplated in less than a moment of time. There was so much more room in my head now for everything. None of the advantages of being immortal mattered as much as my family. In fact nothing at all would matter to me, without them. I turned and looked at my husband. Ha! That word didn't come close to defining what he is. I watched him as he walked towards me. So full of beauty; he is perfection personified. He's my other half; my destiny. The only forever I ever wanted. He's mine. I smiled to myself as I wondered if I would ever get used to that fact. I don't think so. He's the most precious gift I could have ever been given. I watched his ochre eyes and, imagined myself looking all the way to his extraordinary soul.

The only thing in the universe that could keep me from thinking of Edward was our daughter. Our own personal miracle; conceived while I was still human. _The daughter who would be up soon, who would be going to school in a couple of hours_. By this time he had reached my side, his arms wrapped around me, his lips trailing fire down my throat.

"What are your secret smiles for this morning? Do I get to hear them?" Feeling his breath on my skin and his scent surrounding me; I felt my breath catch. If I'd had a heartbeat it would have stopped. His hands traveled their way up my spine and then buried in my hair as his lips met mine. I was lost in the searing kiss that followed and debated letting Nessie get herself up for school; she was a senior perfectly capable of getting herself dressed and off. Today was not just any day. It was our birthday;

We celebrated together because I insisted on it. I hated parties and this way I could almost hide.

It's so hard to focus with him touching me. In reality she's only a little over five but her growth was almost complete, where she would remain at her peak forever. She would never have to worry about growing sick or old.

None of these things could I really concentrate on while Edward was kissing me. I sighed and melded my body into his. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. I was reaching to unbutton his shirt but, I felt him smile against my lips. As usual he pulled away. I was very seldom the one to stop the intimacy it had been this way from the beginning. Of course now, pushing me away wasn't as easy as it used to be. I was not as strong as him anymore since the human blood, my blood, was gone. A newborn vampire was stronger due to their own blood still coursing through them. I was no longer a newborn but, I wasn't mortal either. So if I wanted I could hold my own. However, he's right; I groaned, and then looking at him in mock sensor "You started it."

He grinned. "I know but with that smile on your face and, the sun sparkling on your skin, _what is a man to do_. You are glorious. Now wicked wife put some clothes on so I can have some modicum of control."

I rolled my eyes. "Clothes don't seem to help me" I mumbled looking at his perfection. It felt as if I would catch fire and burn right there on the spot. I wanted to tackle him back to the bed. My eyes narrowed and I looked at the bed and then at him, measuring the angle and the strength needed. His laughter broke my concentration.

"You could do it but, then, we would miss Nessie's birthday breakfast. Of course." he was at my side in a flash pulling me close. "We could be quick about it" His hands moved to my bottom and pinched the stone flesh there. I gasped and then laughed.

"Oh come on!" I walked into the monstrosity of a closet that was in my tiny wonderful home. As I passed I looked to the room that was Nessie's but, she had outgrown it. She had moved up to the house and into Edwards's old room. When she left we had moved a small piano in here so Edward could play without leaving the house. It was nothing like the Steinway that sat in the living room at the main house. It was electronic and he used headphones most of the time I had never even heard it. I sighed and walked into the closet which was bigger than the whole rest of the cottage. Alice my sister, the fashion queen of vampires had designed it herself. She was so disappointed that I did not have a sense of fashion at all I think she may have hoped this would help; it didn't. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a pullover, threw them on and turned. Edward was there behind me, I looked up into his smoldering eyes and, backed away smiling like a fool. A vampire brain did not stop me from being dazzled every time he looked at me like that in fact it might be worse.

"Alright now, you were the one that insisted I put clothes on that it would help. We are supposed to be at the house; remember!" I sounded breathless, okay, I didn't need the breath. It was just a habit but, still. His face was so perfectly unbearable his bronze hair was glowing in the reflected dawn. His full lips were smiling wickedly at me. He trapped me against the dresser built into the back of the closet. Picking me up and setting me on it. I gasped as he molded my body to his, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"You're right the clothes do not help. You are the most irresistible creature I have ever seen in my existence, I will never get enough." His lips crushed to mine and I surrendered, as his kiss deepened I felt like thanking God for giving me this man; a gift more than anyone could have dreamed. Edward was still torn about his soul and its existence but I knew that there was only one way someone so magical could exist. Only God could have given me this gift. It was so much more than I deserved. I tried to be worthy. I would work for it always.

My resistance wasn't that strong so, it wasn't much to let him have his way. After all this time my passion for him had only gotten stronger. His hands roamed and so did mine. It took less than a couple seconds to dispense with clothing. Thank goodness we had finally figured out a way to not tear out of our clothes every time we felt this way; rich or not I had not lost the concept of the money. The first year after our marriage, we had, had to do a lot of shopping. Alice was irritated and ecstatic at the same time. All those ruined clothes. All the new clothes she got to buy. So we got lost in our love and passion, both of us feeling like the luckiest beings ever created.

Afterwards we helped each other dress and, that in itself was an experience. I couldn't get past the way it felt when he looked at me with almost reverence. Surely this was a mistake. I was not deserving of this. I would take it though. I would keep my happiness at all costs. We left soon after, hand in hand; to see our daughter off to her last year as our little girl. It was too soon but, we could not stop it. Life went on while we unchanging, watched it pass.

"I love you." He smiled down at me as we walked at an almost human pace still in the afterglow of our love. I looked up at him and felt the tightness all over again. It was almost impossible to function some days the want for him was so strong. It wasn't hormones I didn't have those; it was stronger like gravity. It was as if I was being pulled to him with the force of a huge magnet. Today was one of those days. Maybe it was the fact that it was Nessie's birthday. Our daughter our perfect gift to each other. Half vampire, half human; born, less than a month after our wedding; she was precious to everyone who knew her. You could not know her without adoring her.

"And, I love you." I looked up into his face, his golden eyes still smoldering at me. Of course my eyes were the same now.

My daughter reminded me of the eyes I used to have, my mortal eyes. "Have I told you yet today that you are the sexiest most handsome man ever to walk the earth and that I will want you in my life every moment of every day of forever." I grinned as his expression turned even more passionate. He growled and reached for me but, I jumped the river just at that moment and sprinted for the house. He caught me. He was faster. His arms wrapped around me as I laughed.

"You can't run from me woman." he picked me up and smothered the laughter with his lips; and I was lost in a kiss that could set the forest on fire.

"For crying out loud! Do they have to do that where I can see? That's why I moved up here. It's like constantly being in some pornographic prelude." We stopped at Nessie's words and I was looking at my feet once again, glad that I could not blush. Edward, completely unrepentant looked up at the window Nessie stood behind and, raised a brow. Speaking in a normal voice, knowing she would hear. "Happy birthday daughter and, what exactly, would you know about pornography?" His voice was amused but, there was a slight edge to it. I looked up at her and saw the blush I was incapable of. I heard Edward growl low and harrumph. He took my hand and, we walked into the house quickly. I'm sure someone was in trouble. I just didn't know who. I wonder which of her friends, was the one that showed her a dirty movie. He must have picked it out of her thoughts. I tried to smother a smile, very glad that he couldn't read my mind unless I wanted him too. I would have been in trouble all the time. Poor Nessie, she was so grown up and still so young, it was hard for Edward to deal with her being an adult already. It meant he would have to giver her up. It had really bothered me too but, I could not stop it, so I had to accept it. Edward was just not the accepting type.

When we got into the house Nessie was sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast with too much concentration. She still preferred blood but, this was good for, her so we insisted she eat food. It brought color to her pearlescent skin.

She is thankfully not limited the way we are. On rare days like today when the sun showed itself, we looked like we were covered in diamonds, we threw rainbows like a crystal so, going into town on a sunny spring day was definitely out. We were very thankful she would not be handicapped in this way. Nessie was deliberately avoiding Edward's glare. He decided to speak anyway.

"You are going to stop hanging out with that Stanley girl she is just as vulgar as her sister was." I was surprised at that. Jessica was vulgar? I remembered her talking about kissing Mike but, not anything more detailed of course I couldn't hear her thoughts. She was now married to Mike but, it was rough. They were fighting a lot. Nessie had befriended her younger sister Tammy while she was going to school pretending to be a junior last year; our first year back from New Hampshire. She had the body and intellect of a seventeen year old. None of us knew when she would stop growing; eighteen or twenty. It was supposed to be about a year and a half more. That's how long it took Nahuel and his sisters to reach maturity. The only other children ever born like Nessie; as far as we knew anyway.

She was exquisite; there was no doubt about that. Edward's hair had been given to her in all its glory except the texture, which was my dad Charlie's. Thick and Curly it hung down to her waist in bronze ringlets Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and fringed with long sooty lashes. Her skin was perfect porcelain

. She was absolute beauty and did'n't seem to notice. She was not consumed by her beauty the way Rosalie my other sister was. Of course; Rose had good reason. She was gorgeous. Nessie just didn't seem to be aware of it. "Oh Dad please; it was just a movie and I didn't watch but, a couple minutes of it. It was a little creepy and, just so you know, I already knew what happens. Mom told me last year, when I decided to come up here. Since you two can't seem to keep your hands to yourselves I didn't need much instruction." He grimaced and looked away. I would have blushed if it was possible. Emmett thought this was hysterical I could hear him upstairs. Rosalie chuckled.

"You know that's why I moved up here to your old room. I love you both and I really am glad I guess; that you two love each other so much that you seem to always be....." I could tell she was trying to think of the right word. Edward jerked around and glared down at her. Now _she_ grimaced. "All touchy feely" she finally spit out avoiding her father's gaze again, I heard her gulp. I would have to find out what her thought was. It must have been quite base to have put such a look on his lovely face. I touched her shoulder and his.

"Alright you two; I don't want any unpleasantness on your Birthday. Edward she was going to grow up eventually no matter what you wish." I touched his chin and made him look at me. He did, scowling. I smiled encouragingly at him. I concentrated and pushed my shield away just for a moment and thought about the talk Charlie had had to have with me, poor man, when he was afraid that Edward and I were having sex, we weren't but, it was still horrible. Then, I asked in my head if he would have wanted to do that. His eyes got wide and he went even paler, if that was possible_. _

_Ha! You had thought it was amusing at the time. I guess it isn't so funny when it's you._ I smiled ruefully. He finally grinned back.

"You are right this is a happy day. I should be more biddable I'm sorry Nessie." He smiled and hugged her. I could still see the tightness in his eyes. He was not ready for her to be a grown up. He wanted his little girl forever. I understood how he felt, I did too; but it was an impossible wish. She was going to grow up and, she was going to go on with her life without us soon.

We gathered in the living room where Alice had forbid anyone to go so she could set up.

My tiny sister Alice was like a force of nature and you did not get in her way when there was a party to plan. We walked into the room and there were the crystal bowls filled with roses and candles to complement Nessie's color and hair. It was Déjà' vu for me. The differences here were that the roses were dark orange to match the bronze in her hair instead of pink to match my skin at the time and; I was one of them now, and Nessie was in no danger of being tempting for Jasper.

I watched his face as he walked down the stairs with the rest. I saw the scene had hit him as well. Poor Jasper; he had felt so guilty for not having enough selfcontrol to, not want to kill me for bleeding in his presence. I smiled encouragingly at him and, he perked up. Jasper had made some major changes in himself in the last few years. He had realized that his problems with not being able to resist the thirst the way the rest of us did was more in his mind than anything else and, he did much better just knowing that. Now, if I had been able to give myself a paper cut I think he could resist. That didn't matter now because, I would never bleed again.

We were complete with one exception. My family was now assembled near a table with a small stack of presents. All wrapped in bronze paper. Nessie sat on the couch and waited. There was only one piece of the puzzle missing. I looked around the room at my family. Nessie sitting on the couch with Alice, her face impatient, she wanted to start and didn't like not knowing when that would happen. She could see the future but, not when it came to hybrids like Nessie and, Jacob who happened to be a werewolf so, she was irritated. Rosalie sat on the other side smiling up at Emmett. Rosalie who had finally gotten over her anger at not being human, after Nessie was born and she finally got to watch a baby grow it gave her some peace and I was glad for her. Emmett was the perfect big brother he was just happy and full of life all the time. He was a lot of fun.

Esme and Carlisle my other parents were in the corner in quiet conversation. I stood next to the stairs, Edward behind me his arms around my waist. He was blowing softly on my nape and putting shivers up and down my spine. I leaned back looking into his eyes and whispered. "What was she really thinking?" He frowned for a moment but, then he grinned and pulled me a little closer molding my body to his in a way that made my breath hitch. I looked away afraid that I would do something less than appropriate; like whimper. He leaned down and put his lips right next to my ear, then whispered so quietly; I had to lean into his lips to hear. "What she really wanted to say was that we acted like we were always in heat." Then the evil man moved in a way that made my body react instantly at his words, spoken in a velvet growl. Oh my; I was definitely going to do something impolite. I closed my eyes. He _was_ evil after all. Here I stood in front of his family and he was deliberately provoking me.

I grinned to myself and, I decided two could play at this game. I got my thoughts ready about exactly what I wanted right now, at this moment, in vivid color, and then I pushed my shield away and let him have it. He tensed and gasped. I laughed. Jasper looked at both of us and groaned. Jasper's ability to feel moods was probably not a benefit right now. He essentially felt what we felt. He looked at Alice provocatively. Jasper and Alice had a quiet love. But, he looked at his other half a gleam in his eyes. She looked up suddenly her eyes wide. But, she recovered quickly with no evidence of what she saw she would be doing later. She simply smiled a little secret smile. Everyone was about to look our way when we were saved by a wolf.

A knock sounded on the door then it flew open. Jacob Black came strolling in. The smell was so familiar it didn't really bother me anymore. But, he did smell like a dog. All part of being a werewolf; Oh well. I saw his nose wrinkle a little too. We didn't smell good to him either. Too sweet he had said once.

He didn't say a word to us now just went straight to Nessie and, wrapped his massive arms around her slight form, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Happy Birthday Nessie!" He grinned at everyone. We all smiled back.

"Welcome Jacob, where is the rest of the pack?" Carlisle asked companionably as he looked behind him. Jacob looked up and set Nessie on her feet. "They'll be here for the real party but, I wanted this to be just us. He smiled. Jake had imprinted on Nessie when she was born. The werewolve's way of finding the perfect mate. Edward and I had a hard time with that first. In fact when I found out I was only two days old in vampire terms and, I tried to kill him. Luckily Seth his pack member and soon to be my step brother, had gotten in the way. I broke his shoulder and had felt terribly guilty.

Charlie had gotten engaged to Seth and Leah's Mom Sue last summer they had been together for years and were finally going to tie the knot. The vampire's Dad married to the werewolf's Mom. That was a kind of irony in itself since we were supposed to hate each other. Then, when the Volturi had come and I had had to consider loosing every one and every thing I loved; priorities had changed. Now I had accepted that some day soon I would loose my daughter to my best friend.

After having some rose petal cheesecake Nessie opened her presents. Rosalie and Emmett had given her the key to their home in New Hampshire where she planned to go to school at Dartmouth the same school Edward and I had gone to and graduated from two years ago; it was a bigger place than the one that Edward, she, I and, Jacob had stayed in; while he and I went to school there. Jacob had gone too since a werewolf could not be parted from his imprinted mate. We had sold the house when we graduated. So this was a good practical gift. Of course it also meant that Jake was going to go to that might be a problem.

From Jasper and Alice she had gotten an endless gift certificate from Macy's with the condition that Alice got to supervise. Nessie had gotten my lack of caring about all things fashion. Alice was determined to change her. She insisted she hadn't gotten to me young enough and she could mold my daughter to love clothing. Good luck!

From Esme and Carlisle she got plane tickets to Africa, for her and, Jacob. Edward was unhappy about that. I had a feeling we would go to Africa too. He was not ready yet. No point in forcing him.

Edward handed her a little box. Even I didn't know what this was. She opened the box and it was a key. It was obviously a car key; figures. I still knew little about cars I had learned that I liked to drive fast but one car was as good as another. She had been driving the Volvo so far but, apparently that was going to change. I looked around and, the only one that seemed to know anything was Rosalie; the resident mechanic, she would have modified whatever it was to be as fast as possible. Jacob jumped up, as Nessie held the key trembling, she had definitely inherited her father's passion for cars.

We all went to the garage and, there in the middle of the room was a car under a sheet. She just stood frozen for a minute and Edward smiled. "Go ahead honey; take a look, I wanted you to have something you could drive every day but, would enjoy too." She looked at him, tears brimming, that was something she had gotten from me. Jacob couldn't stand it he jerked the sheet off and there was the car. It was sleek and beautiful but, not too much. It was bronze the exact shade of hers and Edward's hair it was beautiful even to me the car idiot. The symbol on the front had an L in the middle of an oval. I thought that meant it was a Lexus but didn't know for sure. Jacob whistled. "That's some car!" Nessie looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Car! This is the Lexus I 250 SR. Car indeed!" She walked up to Edward and touched his face telling him in her special way how she felt. Her thoughts could be heard by him anyway, but, she liked the contact. That was her gift; to tell you her thoughts through touch. He smiled at her, his eyes pricking with impossible tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Daddy, I love you so much." Then she looked at everyone. "I love you all. I have the best family that anyone could have ever had. She let go and came to me. As she touched me, I saw the love there and would have cried too but it was just as impossible for me. I smiled at her.

Her gift was the opposite of mine and Edwards. As far as vampires went, most were already gifted with the normal strength and speed; invulnerability but, our family and others like the Volturi, had members with extra gifts. Edward could hear thoughts of the people around him, all except me,_ unless_, I wanted him to. I had a shield that protected me and anyone else I wished from mental attack of any kind as long as they were in my sight. Alice could see the future. And Jasper could sense and affect the emotional mood of others. Little Nessie was the absolute opposite of the two of us. She could tell you her thoughts without speaking, all she had to do was touch you and no one could keep her out. I held her and then, still smiling. "You had better take Jacob for a ride before he faints, he looks ready to collapse from anticipation."

She laughed. "I don't know Mom he called her a _car_. I'm not sure I can let him ride in her." She looked at him mischievously, he blanched as much as his copper skin allowed. "Oh get in. I'll drop you off before I go to school."

`"Wait," Edward stopped her. He looked at me meaningfully and then at her. I had gotten so caught up I had almost forgotten my gift.

"Oh, Nessie you need to stop by Jacob's anyway. You have one gift left and its waiting for you there. It is a gift from Jacob and I. And, you already have permission to go and see it after school too. Just be home by seven for the party. She narrowed her eyes and her brow furrowed.

She looked at Edward and he grinned. "Don't look at me. You'll just have to see for yourself."

She looked suspiciously at her vampire family. She knew we were up to something but, she couldn't imagine what it was. It was actually pretty obvious but, it was the one thing she wanted but knew she couldn't have, because of us. Once we realized what she wished we had done whatever we could to make sure she would get her wish. We were determined that our nature was never going to keep her from anything she wanted to do. However, she had too much of me in her. Sometimes the obvious was the hardest to imagine.

She rushed around hugging everyone. Then ran to the car and jumped in Jacob was already in the passenger seat, he winked at us as they drove away. It took about thirty minutes for the phone to ring, Edward picked up knowing who it would be. He listened for a couple minutes, told her he loved her too, and handed the phone to me.

I heard the tears in her voice. "Oh mom she's beautiful she's perfect, I love her and I love you. Thank you, thank you, thank you......" I heard Jacob chuckle in the background. Jacob and I had collaborated to get her the prettiest Arabian mare. It was a little complicated because I could not come within fifty feet of the animal without it freaking so, I had to look on the internet and then have Jacob make the hands on arrangements. I would have loved to be the one to show her, her gift but, animals were intelligent enough to see us for what we were...predators and she knew she was prey. The one time I had seen her in person she had been fine till my scent hit her and she would have bolted if Jacob wasn't so strong. Thankfully Nessie smelled human enough for the animal to not be frightened.

She was a beautiful animal; pale gray with a silver mane and tail. Edward had gotten in on it too and had made sure there was a horse for Jacob. That was not easy, he was huge and we had to find a horse big enough and tall enough that his feet didn't touch the ground. We found one though and had a barn fixed up and a field. Edward always went to the extreme but, I was slowly getting used to his generosity. And nothing was too good for my daughter.

"I love you too dear you enjoy but, don't be late for school. You have to get going." She laughed. "Mom I will get to school in plenty of time." I heard the car rev in the background I tried not to worry as she hung up. I ground my teeth together trying to remember she was nearly as indestructible as we were. Edward seeing my sudden stress, pulled me into his arms. "What is it Love?"

"Nothing I'm being an irrational parent; no biggie. I was just worrying needlessly about cars that go too fast." He smiled a patronizing smile.

He and I were alone in the kitchen having cleaned up breakfast; his smile suddenly changed into a wicked grin and he growled. Before I could contemplate what he was thinking I was pinned to the wall. I raised a brow at him.

"It's been a long time since I had to do this but perhaps I should alter your memory." My eyes widened. I had milky memories with human eyes of another time when he done this. I hadn't wanted to go for another ride on his back, while he ran faster than cars drove, through the woods. I was afraid of hitting a tree. It was so laughable now, when I knew the impossibility of that. He waited for the recognition and his face came close to mine but not touching. I shook my head. "This is not…." He touched my lips with a finger. He wanted to play the game.

"What are you worried about?" This was not necessary I knew my daughter was fine but, it was so pleasant I decided to play along. And, there was the fact that when he was this close coherency was not easy.

"Nessie having a wreck on the way to school." His nose lightly trailed up my neck to my chin where his lips and teeth nipped me. My breath caught.

"Is Nessie irresponsible enough to have a wreck?" he whispered, He kissed the corner of my mouth but, moved back when I turned my head. His body pressed even more into mine if that was possible, I gasped.

"No but, someone could hit her." He nipped my throat all the way up to my ear, pulling on the lobe of my ear gently with razor sharp teeth. My knees went weak. He held me up pinned between his body and the wall, my hands splayed on his perfect chest. His hands were above my head on the wall; his face millimeters from mine. I tried to move enough to kiss him but, he kept me at bay. He smiled while the electricity between us kept building. I was panting. I closed my eyes for a second and felt his breath on my forehead. He kissed me there and then my eyelids and my nose. I opened my eyes and he pulled away, a fraction. I unpinned my hands from his chest and, touched his face, tracing the lines and planes of his cheekbones, his sculpted chin. My breath stopped completely. I tried to kiss him again but, he stopped me. I pleaded with my eyes. Then I opened my mind to him and begged._ Oh, Edward I'm on fire please kiss me..._His pupils dilated and he closed them for a fraction of a second. He was determined to play this out. He was so horrible. He had always had far too much self control. He opened his eyes and spoke.

"Would she be hurt if that happened?" I shook my head. Oh he was so amazing. And, he was right my fear was irrational. He chuckled as his lips came to mine. He meant this kiss to be quick he wasn't done with the game but I was, as his lips touched mine. I sent a thought to him. A thought I had, had earlier when he whispered in my ear. Of something I wanted to do more now than I did then. He groaned and crushed his lips to mine. I sighed as, he captured the breath deepening the kiss. I buried my hands in his hair and pulled him into the wave that was rushing over me with full force. He toppled over the ledge with me and before either of us knew it we were very, very engrossed.

A throat clearing broke through my mind. I felt Edward's growl. I realized I was wrapped around him, one leg around his waist holding him to me, he forced himself away. I was using the wall for support I almost fell thankful for vampire reflexes. Carlisle stood in the doorway, an indulgent smile on his godlike face.

"Sorry, but, I needed to go to the hospital and, _you,_ are blocking the door; I suppose I could have gone around but, I thought that maybe you would like to not be so_ indisposed_ when Alice comes in a few minutes, to start on the party this evening; she is pacing the living room as we speak, waiting for it to be less...romantic...in here." I was truly glad that I could not blush anymore. I was definitely embarrassed. Edward simply sighed. I turned and realized that it was the door not the wall that I had been against and it had small imprints from Edward's finger tips on it. Oh my. He looked at them and smiled my favorite crooked smile shrugging.

Carlisle chuckled and saluted as he headed out the door. He being a doctor didn't bother me anymore. I had gotten over the irony of that but, it still floored me to consider it. He was a healer. It fit right in with our family but, the rest of our world thought him strange; well actually the rest of our kind thought that we were a little mad. Only one other family felt the same way we did they lived in Alaska.

I turned to see my sister coming in a frown on her pixie face.

Alice was obviously perturbed at us. "Finally, _you two I swear, _it's almost as bad as Rosalie and Emmett." My eyes went wide. She laughed. "Not really Bella that was really disturbing, you two are just so sweet it's almost sick. Go away Edward and take your wife with you." He smiled at her then and took my hand leaning down; I felt his lips touch my ear again. "Maybe we are in heat. I am certainly burning for you right now." I groaned out loud.

"Oh go away. If you keep this up Jasper is going to feed off of you and I'll never get anything done. You have already changed my plans for after the party." she smiled and shook her head. "There won't even be a party if he gets your vibe right now. I had to send Carlisle in here or it would have been a couple of hours before the room was open." I looked up and saw Jasper in the doorway to the living room he was certainly looking at Alice in a hungry sort of way. He smiled a feral smile and came quietly into the room. She looked up at him. "Jasper I don't have time for this. She brandished a wooden spoon and was backing away grinning. Edward looked down at me. "I think we have done enough damage here, we better go." We laughed as we ran from the house to the woods and, straight to our meadow where we finished what we had started...

_Chapter 2 Same Places_

_Renneesmee_

I was so incredibly happy. I wasn't sure if there was a person, human or otherwise that was as content as I was, with my life. I gave Ambrosia one more, soft pat on the nose then, ran to the car, where Jacob was already behind the wheel. I had to get to school or I _would_ be late. I jumped in as Jake took off. We rushed the 15 miles to Forks and then to the school. I dropped Jake at Grandpa Charlie's on the way; they were going fishing with Billy. Charlie was on vacation from the Police Station and wanted to get in as much fishing as he could on his time off. I warned them they had better be ready for the party this evening though or Alice would rip the throats out of the lot of them. She took her parties seriously.

I pulled into the lot with time to spare and got out walking around my car touching her and cooing. It was exactly what I wanted. Having a Dad that can hear your thoughts was awful most of the time as I thought of this morning and the movie thing. I smiled, unless of course, that dad could pick the perfect sports car out of your head, then it was okay. With one last look I walked away my backpack over my shoulder. I got to the awning over the cafeteria and met up with Tammy who was jumping up and down. "Oh my God; no freaking way" she blurted "Is that yours? Did you get that for your birthday? That is so freakin' awesome." She spoke so fast that if I was not well, what I was, I wouldn't have been able to catch all of it. I smiled indulgently at her. She really was sweet.

I didn't much like her sister. She always spoke like she was jealous of Mom and that would make me angry and, she sometimes said really inappropriate things about Dad too but, Tammy was really great despite what dad said. She looked just like a younger version of Jessica though, so maybe that bothered Dad too.

We went to English together and sat down. I smiled at everyone and they smiled back. I was once again glad that I looked more human than the rest of my family. I did not have to worry about people looking at me differently. I still heard little whispers about my parents. I knew the story. How my father had never given anyone the time of day till he saw my mom. I even sat at the same table at lunch, my mom had sat at when she saw my dad for the first time.

No one here was allowed to know they were my parents. The public story was I was Edward's niece from a brother he never knew he had. I certainly couldn't be the daughter I was, in front of these mortals. I was a teenager in the mirror but in reality I was five years old. In two days my mom will officially have been a vampire for five years and her real birthday was only one day later, but we celebrated together. My mom never did get over, not wanting to be the center of attention. She hated parties, presents, and surprises for the most part. She was better than she used to be but, she was still less than graceful at accepting things that would be deemed overgenerous. She had a really hard time accepting things from Dad since she believed he'd already given her more than she deserved; us. I had to admit we were pretty special. I laughed to myself.

Tammy looked at me funny. I just shook my head. "So did you get anything else for your birthday?" she asked as we walked to the lunch room. "Yeah I get to borrow my uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie's house in New Hampshire while I go to school next year. That was cool and I got tickets for next summer to go on vacation to Africa with Jacob from Esme and Carlisle but, I think Uncle Edward will ruin it by making sure he and Aunt Bella come too." I grumbled. "He'll be our chaperone I'm sure." I grimaced, thinking of mom and dad being there. I loved my parents but I was as adult as I was going to get; they didn't need to follow me around. Of course I couldn't say any of this out loud. "Aunt Bella and Jake gave me a horse can you believe it she's an Arabian. Edward got Jake one too. You'll have to go riding with us sometime." This had her jumping up and down again then she became very serious.

"My sister thinks it's weird you dating Jacob, since he used to have a thing for your Aunt. Doesn't that bother you?" Tammy looked thoughtful as she bit into a piece of Pizza.

I hated it when people talked about this stuff. I knew about it but, it still sucked. Mom had told me the story last year when she told me about sex.

How Jacob and she had become friends when Dad had left. She said it was because he was worried for her safety. He thought she would be better off without him but, I just couldn't imagine Dad being more than a few feet from Mom, for more than a few hours. They seemed to be conjoined twins most of the time. Apparently it had been eight horrible months. She also told me about how it nearly killed them both to be apart. How she had had to fly to Italy with Aunt Alice to save Dad from doing something stupid enough to have the Volturi; our own personal vampire royal family, kill him when he thought she was dead. She would have cried all the way through the story if it had been possible; I did cry through most of it. It was like Romeo and Juliet or something, this tragic love story. Only theirs had a happy ending.

I asked Jake about it and, he told me the story too but with a few more details. He told me about Mom riding motorcycles and cliff diving then, he told me about him being stupid enough to kiss mom; that bothered me until he told me she broke her hand hitting him for doing it; then I laughed. It was hard to believe that he and Dad had hated each other. They seemed so close. I had read enough books and seen enough movies to know that that kind of jealousy does happen. Then, Jake imprinted on me when I was born. That was a little hard for mom and dad for a while but they had gotten over it when the Volturi had decided to come and kill me. Your priorities change with stuff like that. I was still contemplating all of this.

"Earth to Nessie, doesn't that bother you." I looked at her oh yeah she had asked me question.

"No not really, I heard all about it. But, that was a long time ago." I smiled at her.

"Doesn't it bother Edward that Jacob is a lot older than you." she hadn't found out about me dating Jake until a few weeks ago so she was still reeling a little.

"No he's only four years older and he is really old fashioned so there isn't anything for Edward to worry about. He hasn't even kissed me." I wasn't sure how true that was since Dad had looked very grimly at Jake a couple times in the last year. And she didn't know how right she was about the age thing but, Jake definitely knew to keep himself in line mores the pity. Dad would kill him literally if he touched me and he would know too. It was really frustrating. Dad just kept telling me that it wasn't time yet. For crying out loud that reading minds thing was really awful. Ugh! I would be glad when I went to college next year, then he wouldn't be there to read them.

I had biology last period Mr. Banner the same teacher as Mom and Dad. In fact everyone was the same as seven years ago. I could almost see my parents sitting at the table two spots in front of mine. See my father trying to get to know my mom. See the frustration as he realized he couldn't hear her mind.

He was an easy teacher though, and one of my favorites. Of course, none of this stuff was anything I hadn't already done. I'd had the best teachers in my home. This going to high school thing, was for me to meet people my own age, the age I looked anyway and, to be around humanity as a whole, so I would understand it better. I was enjoying myself. I was good at being around people. My thirst was there but, it was so much less pronounced that I didn't even notice it most of the time.

I was looking forward to Africa. Lions wow. That would be awesome. I smiled to myself thinking about it. Hunting was one of my favorite things to do. Especially with Jake, he was so easygoing. My Dad was so melodramatic and Mom was still stuck in parent mode even though I was just as impermeable as she was. I liked going with my aunts and uncles. Especially Uncle Emmitt he was so much fun to watch.

Tammy continued the conversation from lunch as if it had not been interrupted by three hours. "I guess Edward doesn't mind because he's so

young too. Your Dad is really attractive I don't mean anything by it but, man! You have the most beautiful relatives really. Does that ever make you feel self conscious, being around all those beautiful people all the time? Not that you aren't gorgeous too but, still. Mom swears that your Aunt Bella had plastic surgery because she wasn't pretty at all and now she's beautiful. I think my sister had a thing for your uncle to be honest; she's not very nice when she talks about them. I think she's just jealous because she and Mike aren't getting along." She grimaced.

I just stared at her this entire speech was said on one breath of air amazing. She gasped and then continued "Anyway the party is at seven right. I don't want to be late. Jessica is trying to go too. I wish she wouldn't but, Mike is going so she is too. Mike always looks at Bella like she's a steak. I don't like it neither does Jessica."

I laughed at that. I had seen it too . "Yeah; Uncle Edward doesn't like it either. He always looks like he wants to rip Mike's head off." Of course, I knew that Dad could hear what Mike was thinking, he knew what the look really meant. Tammy laughed not realizing that Dad could easily rip his head right off and, play baseball with it if he really wanted.

We walked to my car so she could look at it close up. "Wow!" she sighed. There was a small group huddled around my car. I heard them quietly admiring the beauty that was my car.

"Hey Nessie, Man, what a car." Happy birthday everyone muttered. A couple of them were grumbling that they wish a rich doctor was there relative. None of them knew that it was my dad that really had the love of cars, and Rosalie. Carlisle loved his luxury cars. I walked through the crowd and smiled at the group, Mostly boys. Two of them were Mom's friend Angela's younger brothers Steve and Matt. I smiled at them and reminded them of the time of the party. This was our last year in Forks. We would have to move. Everyone was getting older except us. So we were living it up for the last year. Alice was living her dream of having a party for everything they could find a reason to celebrate. I would go to college and they would go to Canada or Maybe Alaska, somewhere where they could go out in the daytime. I would go later when I finished school and we would start again. It was weird to think that in a few years I would be in school with my mom and dad in the same grade. Creepy! At least at school they would have to keep their hands to themselves.

I drove away from school and went to Charlie's. Mom was already there.

"Dad you look nice. You too Sue; I'm glad you too are coming. Don't forget Alice will insist on your wedding being at the house."

I walked in on Sue's glare; she was still not completely comfortable in the home of vampires. I ran to Charlie and hugged him. I kissed his cheek.

"Hi Grandpa." I hugged Sue too and her face lit up. She may not be comfortable around the rest of my family but, she didn't seem to have a problem with me. "Now mom you know Sue wants to be married in a church. Why don't we try to see if Alice will have a reception? Then everyone can get what they want." I smiled at everybody. Sue smiled too.

"Yes I could do that." Sue said. "But, she's right I want to be married in a house of God. Not a house that... Never mind." I smiled tightly and looked at mom; she grimaced. We were both glad that she didn't finish. Grandpa knew there was something very different about me and the rest of my family but, he happily chose to ignore any weirdness. He turned a blind eye to all of it. He knew that Jake was a werewolf because Jake had shown him but, he didn't know that we were vampires. Well I was half but, close enough.

We all decided that a change of subject was necessary. I told them about my horse and I wanted to take Charlie and Sue to see her. Of course they already knew about her. I was the only one that hadn't had a clue. We headed outside.

I went to my car and Mom came too. She hugged me bye and turned to Sue and Charlie. She hugged Charlie and nodded to Sue knowing a hug wouldn't make her feel comfortable. Then she turned to go. Charlie looked at her questioningly. "Hey Bells aren't you coming with us?" Mom smiled at Charlie.

"No, you guys go I have to help with the party. Alice will rip me to pieces if I don't." Sue just raised a brow knowing the real reason she couldn't go. The Cullen's were no longer forbidden on Quileute land but, she was not going to be able to be anywhere near Ambrosia. She waved as we drove away. Honestly, I had given up the idea of ever having a horse though I desperately wanted one. Dad had gotten me lessons at a stable to give me an experience and I had fallen in love.

It took longer to get to La Push this afternoon because I had to drive the speed limit with Charlie in the car. "This sure is a nice car. What else did you get?" I told them about my presents. He glared about the plane tickets too. "Carlisle and Esme should really start being more responsible. Always with the Plane tickets." He grumbled to himself. I wondered about that. I would have to ask Mom and Dad. "Well actually Mom and Dad will probably go too." I frowned. He smiled at that. Figures, we spent a lovely evening at the beach with the horses and it didn't rain. At six thirty we headed home. I wanted to be there a little early. We went a little faster on the way back. We were running late. By the time we turned on to the driveway we were following a train of cars to the house. I went around and pulled into the garage. Alice must have invited the entire town. Mom was going to be hiding somewhere, if she could. I slowly walked up to the house. I didn't hate being the center of attention but I wasn't high on it either. I was halfway across the yard and huge warm arms wrapped around me.

"Hello beautiful, Happy Birthday." I turned in Jakes arms and, laid my head against his chest. I was about as tall as my mom so I didn't come anywhere near Jakes six seven. I looked up at him. His hair was cropped short a necessity if he didn't want to be a shaggy wolf. Alice must have made him put clothes on. He looked very handsome in a black suit with a black tie.

"Oh Jake you look so amazing." I felt my stomach twitch with butterfly's I looked into his coal black eyes and waited hoping he would kiss me. His eyes burned into mine. Then he shook his head. Or not, I sighed.

"We better get you inside so Alice can have you. If not then we'll both be in trouble." I groaned. Oh well. Some day I would have him all to myself.

I was walking in the door when Alice snatched me and we ran up the stairs. She threw a dress at me. Mom was already there having been captured. We always celebrated together. We just weren't aloud to mention ages around her. Since technically she was now twenty two. She refused to acknowledge that. She insisted she was eighteen forever. Since Dad was technically one hundred and nine he thought she was silly but, she based it on the fact that he would always be seventeen forever.

Alice had a lovely dress laid out, all burnt oranges and yellows. It was very pretty. It was not me but it was pretty. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I was beautiful. I didn't think about it often since everyone in my life was beautiful. But, as I looked in the glass at myself I noticed how really grown up I looked. The dress was cut to show off quite a bit more of me than usual. I wasn't sure how dad would feel about that but, Jake would like it I hope. Mom came up behind me. She was wearing blue. Alice always put her in blue. Dad loved her in blue.

"Oh you look so beautiful Reneesmee. You look like a sunset." Her eyes looked as if she might cry. I touched her. "You're beautiful to, Dad won't be able to take his eyes off you."

She smiled "Thank you." her eyes thoughtful for a moment. I was just starting to really understand her physical feelings and passions for dad. In the last few weeks I started to feel some of the same things. At least I thought so. Sometimes I felt short of breath when Jake would look at me or touch me. I had seen Mom do that with Dad too. I wonder if I could ask her about that. I would have to try to do that later. Alice came running up she was wearing a shimmering silver dress. She looked absolutely unreal in it. I blinked.

"Wow Alice." she grinned.

"I know" she said. "You should see Rosalie. I put her in Gold. She looks perfect." Our hair was down. Mom's was falling in dark waves while mine was in wild ringlets all the way down my back. Alice frowned at that but she didn't have enough time to mess with it, she just growled and shoved us to the door.

We walked down the stairs arm in arm. I saw the men standing at the landing of the first set of stairs. I saw Father first. He was in a similar suit to Jakes. His tie wasn't black it was dark burgundy. He looked so handsome. Then I saw Jake and it took my breath away. He was so beautiful. I had seen him a little while ago but that was outside in the dark. Not that I couldn't see but, the lights in here were doing something to his eyes, they seemed warmer and, he always looked even bigger inside a house. He was so vibrant, his eyes were burning, I could hear his heart stutter like mine. I definitely needed to talk to mom about that. He was just as affected as I was. Dad spoke first, I wasn't sure I was capable of speech. I looked quickly at Mom, I was sure she wasn't. She looked like if she had a heart it would have stopped completely. I was pretty sure mine had skipped.

"I have never seen a more beautiful sight in my life. "The sunset, the twilight and, the moonlight in human form." I blushed. Mom sucked in a breath. Alice just laughed.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I tried to steady my voice. I looked at Jake. He looked as if he was still trying to remember to breathe.

"Wow Nessie..." he looked like he wanted to say something more but, couldn't. I took his arm and looked into his eyes.

"Me too, Jake! Me too!" He grinned. We turned and headed down the second set of stairs. We entered the room and it was like someone hit the pause button. I could almost feel Mom's discomfort. Dad patted her arm and whispered encouragements in her ear. I smiled. Mom looked like she would throw up if that was possible. Jasper came down behind her and touched her. She relaxed instantly. "Thank you" she murmured to low for anyone but us to hear." No problem I owe you for earlier and later." She looked like she would have blushed.

I wonder what that was about. He just smiled and took Alice's hand and she was all he could see. Their love was subdued. Not flamboyant like Rosalie and Emmett. Or even like Mom and Dads which was really kind of sweet despite all my grumbling. More like Carlisle and Esme. Who stood by the piano trying to be unassuming? Rosalie was on Emmett's arm he was smiling, looking, for all the world, as if he was holding the sun in his arms. I looked around and saw so many faces that I knew and, a lot that I didn't. Mom's friend Angela was there with Ben. They were inseparable since Dad had brought them together years ago. He told me about it once and, it was a funny story. He had been grateful to her for being nice to Mom and for going away one night when he wanted to be alone with her. It was weird but, my dad was always doing stuff I didn't understand.

Everyone was clapping at us, as we slowly walked across the floor. After so much time some people were still uncomfortable around us but not too many. We were as much a part of this tiny town as they were. Carlisle and Esme were so happy that they were a part of something human. Not on the outside anymore as they apparently used to be. Mom said that no one used to talk to them at all. It was hard to believe considering the crowd in our home tonight. Tammy ran out of said crowd and hugged me which was hard since Jake was still holding me. But, I hugged her back. Mom and I were led to a huge banquet table with a mountain of gifts on it. I heard my Mom groan. Dad chuckled. Alice was going to pay for this. After every one said Happy Birthday.

We were about to get gifts when, Father stood up from Mom's side and bowed to her very formally offering his hand. She took it suspiciously. She hated getting gifts from Dad. He tucked her arm through his and we all watched as he walked her to the piano and set her on the bench sitting next to her. He then played a piece he composed to symbolize his love for her. He had written one song for her not long after meeting her. A lullaby, but this was new I hadn't heard it; it was unbelievable and he played it never taking his eyes off her face. I'm pretty sure there were only a few dry eyes in the house. That was only because they weren't capable of tears. The piece played itself out on an unbearably sweet note. The whole house was silent as Father stood and walked around the bench. he knelt down in front of Mom. She was incapable of words but she never took her eyes off of him. "Bella; you have been my wife for five years. You have been my only love since the moment I saw you and, you will be my only as long as I exist. I will never understand why you chose me. But, I will spend every moment trying to make sure you don't regret it." He waited a moment took a deep breath then, he pulled out a box and handed it to Mom. I had seen the ring and, I really thought it was sweet. What worried me was Mom's reaction. But, she surprised me she smiled and held out her hand for him smiling. He rushed putting the ring on before her mood could change. They stood and arm in arm gracefully walking back and sitting down, Mom was still glowing.

The well wishers came up and picked out their gifts to give. Charlie came first; he picked up two envelopes and handed them to us. Mom and I opened them a little confused. Jake and Dad chuckled. Inside was a card with nothing in it just one word Surprise! in bold print. We looked at it and then at each other. Then we heard a voice say Surprise! It was a voice we both knew. Mom jumped up I was just a second behind her. My grandmother came out of the kitchen with Phil on her arm.

Mom ran a little too fast into her mother's arms hopefully no one noticed. I came quickly after "Renee:" I hugged her and Phil too. "Oh I'm so glad you came" I heard mom blubber. Renee was her exuberant self. It had been rough for her at first. She had seen the same thing that Charlie had when he first saw me. Renee didn't see me till almost a year later when she came for an unexpected visit. I remember it so clear like it was yesterday...

_Chapter 3 Renee_

_Reneesmee_

"Alice what is it?" I asked, we were in the forest hunting. I had just caught the scent of a big stag. She stopped and I knew the look well, she was having a vision. "Uh Oh!" she looked at me. "We are in trouble." I was about to panic. "What is it? Alice _please_?" She looked down at me. "Your Grandmother just got off a plane in Seattle. She wanted to see Bella." She glared at the forest. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. She must have just decided it today. The woman is so flighty. I can't predict her at all." We turned from the hunt and rushed back home. As we got to the house she snatched me up. I was good but, not good enough jump fifty yards across the river. I was only a year old really I looked about ten but, still.

We rushed into the house. Dad was there to meet us. "How long do we have?"

"Less than an hour she is in a cab already." Alice was looking a little paler than usual they all were, it didn't help that everyone needed to hunt. We had had to bale off ours so were still in need but not so much that it was horrible. Emmett and Rosalie had been gone for the weekend.

"I already called Bella, she and Charlie are coming they will be here in a little while. We need our stories straight. Renee isn't like Charlie she is flighty, but she sees too much." Dad was definitely upset, probably because Mom was freaking out. He couldn't stand it when she was upset.

Mom showed up with grandpa soon after we did. Dad must have heard our thoughts while we were still a little ways off from the house. She ran in and instantly Dad was there his arms around her. "It will be okay dear I promise." He smiled down at her. I couldn't tell if he was trying to convince her or himself. No one is supposed to know about vampires. It was against the rules. Charlie didn't know, exactly what we were but, he knew I was not a niece he new that mom and dad were my parents and that he was my grandfather. He was upset for a while but, he got over it. Right now he looked about ready to have a heart attack.

"Maybe I should take Nessie to Jake. The difference in Bella might be enough to send her into shock already." Charlie was frantic, so much like Mom.

Carlisle came down stairs. "I don't think that is a good idea. Honestly she will need to know someday. She is a smart young woman she will be okay. "You should give her more credit." Esme finished his sentence. They came down the stairs slowly.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch. "I can't see properly but, I agree. She will need to know or guess enough. It would be nice for Nessie to know her other grandmother. She smiled up at Esme who smiled in return.

Dad nodded and looked at Mom. "I think this is a good thing. Really you miss Renee. You want her in your life. With Charlie here I think we can convince her to understand just enough." He smiled. We waited. We all tried to perfect our human behavior. It wasn't that hard for me. Not really, being half human already. We didn't have to wait long.

Mom got more and more anxious. Dad tried to encourage her as did everyone else. Rosalie and Emmett were off hunting in Canada so they would not be here.

Dad stiffened as a car pulled up outside. I heard the footsteps on gravel then on the stairs. The whole room stopped breathing. A knock; Esme walked slowly and opened the door. Renee bounded in and hugged her. She shivered at the temperature of her skin but knew it would be that way so she didn't flinch. "Hi Esme I'm so glad your home. I wanted to surprise Bella and Edward with a visit. They here?" She turned; and froze. Mom sat perfectly still. "Bella?" She looked at Mom her eyes narrowing concentrating. "Bella is that you?" Mom sighed.

"Hey… Mom… Yeah it's me." Renee looked at Edward and her gaze narrowed even further. Then she looked around at the rest of us. I sat next to Alice. She settled her gaze on me, and pursed her lips. Then she looked back at Mom. "You look different, pretty but, different. You look like…" She was looking at all of us again then she looked at me and walked closer. She really looked at me. I felt like a fly under a glass. She looked at my father's hair and my mother and, Charlie's eyes in my face. Charlie sat right next to me. He smiled trying to catch her gaze.

"Hello Renee, it was nice of you to visit." He grinned nervously at her. She glared at him.

She took one more look at everyone settling on Mom this time. "I think I need to sit down." she looked behind her as Carlisle brought a chair up. She fell heavily into it. "Now I think I need an explanation. And I hope it's a good one." She looked like she might faint. I got up and trotted into the kitchen and brought back a glass of water. I walked up to her and handed the water to her. She took it and smiled a little, looking into my eyes. "And who might you be?" She looked at me suspiciously. Charlie started to say something but, she held up a hand. "I would like to hear it from her thank you Charlie."

I smiled as genuinely as I could when I was terrified. "My name is Rennesmee. Everyone just calls me Nessie." I wasn't sure if I should put Cullen on there or not. Her eyes narrowed on mine. And, then widened as they shot to Mom and Dad.

"As in Renee and Esme." She looked speculatively at them her breathing and heartbeat irregular, then the rest of the family. Then she looked back at me. "How old are you Nessie?" I wasn't sure what to say I looked at Mom and Dad and Dad nodded. I was supposed to be honest; Okay.

"I'm a little over a year." I looked at her waiting for the explosion but, she just looked angry. She glared at Mom and Edward. Then she looked at Charlie.

"I suppose you've known about this all along haven't you." She glared at him. He had the decency to look ashamed. Then she turned her furious glare on my parents. "And you, my own daughter not telling me that I am a grandmother. Did you really think I would not see? She looks like the perfect combination of the two of you. You have a lot of explaining to do. And I mean a lot." She was so angry she was trembling. "Bella can I speak with you outside." she glared at everyone "Alone!" Mom sighed.

"Sure Mom." Her bell like voice got another glare from Renee. She got up stiffly and walked outside. Mom sighed heavily and got up. Dad stood too. After Renee slammed out the door, he smiled down at her in encouragement.

"She is angry and she has a very good idea what we are but, she is more hurt at being left out than anything. She is not frightened." Charlie shook his head at that. Renee never reacted the way he figured she would.

Mom went to receive her fate. Luckily for us Renee didn't know that outside didn't mean we couldn't hear her. We heard as Mom walked down the stairs. Renee was out at the end of the porch sitting in one of the rocking chairs that Esme had made this winter. She was trying her hand at woodcraft. They were really nice.

"Come sit down and, explain yourself young lady." We heard Mom sit too. And she sighed again.

"Mom I'm not sure what to tell you. I can't tell you everything because I'm not allowed too. I can tell you that Edward and I got married and went on our honeymoon I got pregnant and we had Rennesmee but, I was dying and Edward saved me. And now I'm happy beyond anything I ever had a right to. And I'm really glad your here. I wanted to tell you but, I was afraid it would be too much for you." She sighed again.

"Well I suppose you have me there." She laughed. And at that everyone in the house took their first breath since the door opened. "Bella I really think you should have told me." I heard the chair freeze. A gasp. "Bella, I'm a grandmother. Ohh Ohh. I'm a grandmother." She jumped up and we heard her run down the porch. She busted in the door. She ran to me and folded me into her arms. "Hey baby. I'm your Grandma Renee." Everyone burst into laughter. Bella walked back in looking like she was in shock. Dad went to her and wrapped her in his arms. I laughed too. This was very interesting. Renee raised herself back up. She pursed her lips, looking at all of us. "You all still have a lot of explaining to do but, I am happy that everything is working out. She walked to Edward, he turned and looked at her still holding Mom's hand. She looked at him and frowned. "You saved my daughter she tells me. I will be interested to know how this happened but, I thank you for doing it." And she wrapped her arms around him and Bella. Not even shivering. She expected the cold now. She was getting used to it.

Later after I had gone to bed they all sat at the dining room table. Jake had shown up and he and I had gone hunting. Renee had gone into town with Charlie and had grilled him I'm sure leaving him at his house after not getting any answers. She returned. She had said goodnight to me and I went to my dad's old room. With it's dusty gold walls and golden bed. I lay there listening intently to see how my family was going to handle this. I could almost see Carlisle at the head of the table and Dad at the opposite end. Mom next to him Esme on the right of Carlisle. Jasper and Alice would be in the middle and Renee would sit on the other side. Everyone sat quietly. Then Renee would look at them. She spoke first.

"Okay, I knew there was something different about you when I met you. Bella told me that she is not allowed to tell me anything. Rules or something but, I don't really think I need to be told anything I think I already know." She must have looked at Carlisle. He would smile at her. She would purse her lips. "You are suppose to be in your thirties but, you don't look a day over twenty-five. And the same goes for all of you. People change. They wrinkle for crying out loud. There is no way plastic surgery is this good and then there is your body temperature which seems to be nonexistent. And your eyes change color. I never saw any of you eat but, then I saw Edward eat cake at the wedding and it threw me off. And, of course there is the cross on the stairs. That really threw me off and, I know I've seen several of you in mirrors so maybe that is all myth but, still I think I'm right. I may be flighty and absentminded but I know what I know and, you are not normal." Everyone around the room waited, she was right, now, how was she going to deal with it. I pictured her looking from face to face. "Okay I'm just going to say it; I think you're vampires." She would be relieved to have said it. "And, now Bella is one too. Isn't she?" I heard Carlisle breathe.

"Yes Renee she is but, you realize that no one can know this. We have to have our secrecy. As you can imagine the world would not welcome us. There are rules that forbid exposure." I heard her move in the chair a little uncomfortably, what she was going to say next must bother her.

"Well I don't intend to tell anyone but, I need to know that you are not running around...." She was uncomfortable I could imagine why; she was worried about our diet.

Dad answered her before she had to form the rest of the question."Renee we do not hunt people. We hunt animals." I heard her let go of the breath she'd been holding.

"Oh, well that's good then. I guess. Wow this is really something. I'm glad I was right. I was afraid that I was really loosing it. I had read so many books about your kind I was just sure I was being paranoid. "She chuckled to herself. "How do you come out in the daytime? Is that a myth too?"

"Yes" I heard Alice say. "The sun does not hurt us but we still don't go out in it. We would be exposed maybe you will get to see sometime."

Then Renee must have turned to Mom. "So how long have you known?" I heard Mom fidget in her chair.

"Well Mom for a while almost from the beginning. I guessed like you but, I had to have help. I'm impressed you figured it out on your own that is awesome Mom. Charlie doesn't know. He just knows there is something different."

"I don't mean to be the bad guy here but, is this what you really would have wanted? All this is so much different. Are you sure this is what makes you happy. Of course it's a little late for second thoughts." I could almost hear Mom's smile now. I imagined her face glowing with the love for her new life.

"Mom I would not change a moment. I am happier than anyone has a rite to be. My life is perfect especially now that I can share it with you too. I am complete."

"Oh Bells" I heard the chair move and Renee must have embraced Mom.

"Mom, don't cry." After that they decided that Phil definitely should stay in the dark.

After that we had, had a wonderful visit. I loved Renee she was great, so sweet and funny. Like a child filled with wonder. She asked all about our life and Mom told her a lot but edited out some of the gruesome stuff. I remember she had been talking to Emmett, he and Rose had gotten back from hunting the next day, and she asked him how we hunted animals.

"Emmett I haven't seen a gun anywhere how do you hunt without weapons." She looked confused. Emmett raised a brow and smiled showing all his razor-sharp teeth, she shivered. "Oh." She had said. And decided she would leave that alone. She stayed for a week. She was so full of questions. I heard Dad say she was so much like Mom had been. He grinned at her as we put her on the plane to go home. She had visited twice in New Hampshire.

Mom was so glad to be able to have her in her life. I was too I was glad to know her. After the hugging and gushing she came and sat with us.

We sat at the table and went through the pomp and circumstance. Every single guest had gotten some little something and Mom hadn't gotten any gifts yet. So she had to go through a double dose of hooray, not her favorite place to be. She already knew what she was getting but she had to be presented with them.

I got some cool stuff. Charlie had gotten me a laptop to take to school. Everyone was so sweet and each gift was precious. Mom got some cool stuff too. Rosalie gave her a turbo for her Ferrari she was appropriately happy, not having a clue what that meant. Esme and Carlisle had given them the house as a wedding gift but, Esme had added a greenhouse so she could have flowers all year round. Mom had gotten into gardening over the last few years. She kept Freesia around the cottage all the time. Father thought it was funny since he said that was how she used to smell, when she was human. I was pretty sure that was one of the reasons she kept it.

_Chapter4 Infinity_

_Bella_

I sat and tried not to look like I was as uncomfortable as I was. I really was trying. What is a turbo anyway I thought to myself, knowing it would be in one of the wrapped boxes. I was sure it would make my Ferrari go even faster but, I wouldn't have a clue how. I did love my greenhouse. I loved having the Freesia Not that that was all I grew in it but still it was my favorite. I would watch Edward smell it and he would smile a knowing smile at me. The same way he used to smell my wrist, almost like he was sampling the bouquet again. It reminded him of my blood which had smelled so much sweeter than anyone else's. He had told me it smelled like Freesia. He said he didn't miss that at all and, after smelling normal human blood I can imagine that was true. I suppose it was my way of reminding he and I of our beginnings.

I looked at Edward now and he was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. He stood and bowed. UhOh, what was this about? He put his hand out to me and I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes he knew how I felt about his gifts. He was all the gift, I could have asked for. I had promised to be good though so, I took his hand and let him tuck it away in his arm and lead me to the piano. I sat at the bench and waited. This I could accept. Maybe he was going to play my lullaby for me. I had not heard it in a long time. I loved to listen to him play. I found it fascinating and sensual. I was prepared, right up until he hit the first note. This was not my lullaby this was something new. As the music moved through me I felt the feelings behind it, it was intense and sweet. It peaked on an incredibly passionate note, and stayed that way all the way to the end.

I didn't think I would be able to breathe again ever. The last note rolled over me, he had never taken his eyes off me. He stood and I followed the movement never letting his gaze leave mine. I was so dazed I did not realize he had knelt at my feet till he was already there. I blinked and I felt my brow furrow. What is he doing now? He smiled and I smiled back confused.

"Bella, you have been my wife for five years. You have been my only love since the moment I saw you and you will be my only for as long as I exist. I will never understand why you chose me. But, I will spend every moment trying to make sure you don't regret it." I continued to look into his eyes floored. We were the only people in the room now, as far as I was concerned, the only two beings in the universe. I had to find my voice. I had to tell him how I felt. But, I couldn't seem to make my mouth move so I opened my soul to him instead. _Edward. My life. You are my angel my savior my lover and my best friend. I will never ever know how or why fate allowed me to have you but, I will never no matter how long of an eternity we have. I will never feel I have earned the gift you are to me… _

He smiled up at me. No one in the room would have noticed the hesitation in him. Except maybe our family of vampires but none of them knew I could let Edward in. That was our secret. They would have just thought it emotion that stopped him.

He reached in his jacket and pulled out a small box. I took it and looked at him eyes wide. What was this. I opened the box slowly. This was not a hand me down. I had told him once that he could only give me hand me downs and homemade presents. I looked inside the box and couldn't breathe. It was so pretty. I was not sure what the stones were. They seemed to be changing colors. I moved the box in the light and they were definitely changing color shifting from deep wine red to a Mediterranean blue. It was amazing. They were shaped like teardrops with tiny diamonds setting them off. The symbol of infinity swirled around them the same golden color of his eyes. And mine. I supposed.

I waited for the angst at the gift to manifest and it didn't come. It was so beautiful, that I just couldn't, not love it. And the sentiment was so beautiful. It meant forever. How could I argue with that? I looked at him and saw the fear in his expression. He was worried at how I would react knowing this was not the sort of gift I accepted gracefully. I looked back down at the ring in wonder. I smiled and held out my right hand, looking back into his face and trying to infuse that smile with as much love as I could. He looked down at my hand and grasped it. He took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger as fast as possible probably afraid I may stop being reasonable any minute..

We looked into each others eyes. _I love you!_ I heard myself think it but, I realized a moment later that I had heard him too. He looked at me just as I realized that. His eyes grew wide. He recovered more quickly than I could. He stood and smiled a little breathless. I stood beside him and looked at everyone. I saw tears in most eyes but, my families. And they were beaming. Everyone clapped and for the first time in my life I didn't want to hide. I wanted to scream in exultation. There were no words for what I felt right now. He held my hand as we walked back to the table. I sat next to Nessie in a daze. We went through the motions of accepting gifts from everyone. Dad came and handed both Nessie and I envelopes and on the inside was the word surprise. Then I recognized my mom's scent as she walked from the kitchen and screamed the same word. She had Phil on her arm. I ran too her I was too excited to go as slow as I should but, at that moment I didn't care. We embraced and for a little while I let her abduct me. She gushed over the ring. Then she left to visit with Nessie. I was turning to look for Edward as I felt arms envelope me. I looked up into his eyes and froze. I would never get past his perfection it just wasn't possible.

"Thank you." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I looked up at him in wonder.

"For what?" I asked still smiling like a fool. He raised a brow and grinned.

"For not getting angry about the ring. I know its way beyond acceptable but, I am glad accepted it without a fight. I was worried you might be upset with me." I looked at the ring and, took it off holding it up to the light. I noticed something written on the inside. '_And so the Lion Fell in Love with the Lamb' _I was frozen that was what he said to me in the meadow when he decided he wanted to be with me more than he wanted my blood. "Oh. Oh. Edward." I put the ring on and threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. I couldn't put my thoughts to words. So I just clung to him.

"Bella my Life, my Soul. I will love you infinitely." He held me tight for a while. Then he pulled me away and looked into my eyes. "Come the Lion wants to dance with his Lamb." I laughed but stopped him and grinned,

looking up in his eyes "Now I am a lion too." We glowed with happiness as he led me to the dance floor they had erected outside. I was not afraid of this anymore It was easy for me now. Like so many things.

It looked a lot like my wedding I wondered for a moment if it was the same floor. This time instead of flowers there were Chinese lanterns everywhere. We walked to the middle where there were several couples already. Carlisle and Esme. Phil and Renee and Charlie and Sue. Emmett and Rosalie weren't in sight. Alice with Jasper on her arm was mingling. Jake and Nessie stood at the edge. I wondered for a moment when Jake was going to surprise her with his new dancing skills. Then Edward spun me around and he was all I could see. We twirled around and stared into each others eyes. I asked admiring my ring where my hand lay on his shoulder. It twinkled from red to blue as we moved. "What is the name of the stone? I've never seen anything like it."

He took the hand and curled it towards him pulling me even closer as we twirled in a circle, he looked at the stone smiling.

"It's called Alexandrite. Pretty isn't it. I wanted something comparable to your beauty. I failed which I knew I would. It pales in comparison but, I like the way it changes colors." I rolled my eyes at his compliment. He smiled at me and shook his head. "You still don't see yourself clearly." We danced as if we were the only two people there. I never saw another face all night.

At one point Edward glared behind my head. I raised my brows in question. "Oh nothing, Mike." he said as if that explained everything. His eyes narrowed. "That man is in desperate need of a lesson in manners." I smiled indulgently. Edward must be hearing something he didn't like from Mikes thoughts.

"What is it now?" I asked curious.

"He is admiring your backside." I couldn't help myself I giggled. Edward frowned. "I do not find that the least bit amusing." I couldn't help it. I buried my face in his chest to hide my next giggle. Edward spun me around so his back was to Mike. I laughed even harder.

"Do you want him to admire yours now?" I choked out between breaths. He hissed. I waited a couple minutes and then looked up into his face. He was still grumpy. I decided to change the subject.

"I heard you." He looked at me and knew exactly what I meant. He was quiet and thoughtful for a minute.

"Yes. It was different. I have never had my thoughts open like that before, like you opened a door. Aro is the only other person that has been in my mind. But, this wasn't at all the same. It was uncomfortable when he broached my mind, like being violated, like he was pulling the information out through his hand. This was like letting go, soothing, Like opening the door on a warm day. It was quite pleasing. Almost..." He was trying to find the right words. He reached up and slid his hand over my temple light as a feather. "Almost like a caress." My eyes swept closed. I leaned into the touch. I was loosing myself in the texture of his smooth perfect skin when he stiffened and his hand dropped, my eyes flew open.

"What?" He just grabbed my hand and started walking towards the river.

"Nessie, is trying to get Jacob killed that is what!" I didn't have a clue what he was talking about until we got closer and I could see what was going on. Oh! They were in a very heated embrace. Nessie was definitely the aggressor. I almost laughed. I figured that was probably what I had looked like when Edward was trying desperately not to kill me, when my human hormones ran away from both of us. I attacked him the first time he kissed me. Then I fainted the second time. I chuckled to myself but, I became silent when Edward threw me a withering expression.

Poor Jake, he was trying desperately to keep himself under control. His arms were stiff and shaking. She must have been thinking some pretty serious stuff for Edward to rush down here. At least he wouldn't be angry with Jake. Edward cleared his throat but, it sounded more like a growl.

"Ahemm!" He glared at Nessie as she jumped away from Jake.

"Dad that is really rude you should stay out of people's thoughts when you're not wanted." She glared right back at him.

Edward raised a brow. "Bella; take Reneesmee back to the house I need to speak with Jacob." I looked at him and patted his hand. I grabbed Nessie and started walking.

"He loves you. He's just trying to protect you." I said as we walked. She rolled her eyes.

"Jake isn't going to do anything I don't want him too. It was just a kiss. I don't see why he has to be so overbearing. You were my age when he met you. He didn't seem to mind kissing you." She glared behind us again.

"Actually you are wrong on a couple of points. You only look like you are my age and, secondly..." I smiled at her and we stopped. "He was disturbed with your thoughts not Jacob's, you are apparently as passionate as I was. Thank goodness he couldn't hear my thoughts." I shook my head. "He would have thought me a tramp." She turned red and stared at her feet.

I chuckled while part of me was listening to them. I heard Jacob's apology and Edward comforting him. It was a little surreal. I still remembered the animosity even though it had been gone for years. Nessie looked as if she might have a heart attack. "Just let him finish." I tried to tune in and focus. I listened as he reassured and cajoled him. I knew where this was going. He wanted Jake to be with Nessie but as with me he wanted it to be the right way. No rules broken. I agreed completely. Then he very politely reminded me that we were eavesdropping and I nearly lost it but tugged her away. She went unwillingly. We ran to the house.

Nessie went to her room to pout in a sudo-teenager fury. After about ten minutes Edward came in while I was sitting at the piano plunking out a little simple melody. He sat beside me and played my lullaby. I leaned against him. We sat there quietly for a while. Then he looked down at me his eyes molten gold. "So I would have thought you a tramp. What were you thinking, you wicked woman" The party was still in full swing. I watched as Nessie crept back out, trying to look inconspicuous. She would be looking for Jake. I watched her leave then I looked back up at him, he was still expectant. I shook my head.

"Not a chance some things shouldn't be spoken. I will tell you one thing I had thought about that you don't know." I smiled to myself thinking back to when Edward was my unlikely guardian angel. He had saved me from a brutal rape and murder. He didn't know I had seen the News about the man the next day but, I did and I knew it was him. He had stopped that evil man from ever hurting anyone. He was probably still in prison and would be there to rot. "You remember the night we were at the restaurant, the night you saved me." He looked at me a brow rising. He nodded. It was the night when I told him I knew what he was. "When we were leaving I sighed and you looked down at me I just kept walking and blushed red as usual." I smiled at him knowing he would remember. He nodded again. "I was thinking about Jess telling me that Mike had kissed her and I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you. I wanted to know. I wanted to kiss you." His eyes went wide and he shook his head back and forth slowly.

"You never stop amazing me. You wanted to kiss me on a night when you were almost…" He didn't finish but he was very quiet for a moment before he could go on. "And, you knew what I was. Or you at least had a pretty good idea. And yet you still wanted my kiss." I giggled and tapped his nose.

"Of course silly I loved you that was all that mattered then and it's all that matters now."

He pulled me into his arms. He put his hands over the keys and looked at me. I grinned and put my hands over his, matching our fingers. I loved this it was like we were one person. He would play and my fingers would follow. It felt really intimate. He played my anniversary song and, as the notes swirled around us, I started to feel the beginnings of something and then, I felt my shield moving aside by itself. It felt like opening a window to let the sun in. Then as the music flowed more passionately I had this sense of everything being twofold. It took a few minutes before I realized it was his mind opening for me. And then I wasn't following as he played I was playing too. My fingers didn't rest on his they moved with them. We followed the music to its peak and I felt our breathing start to stutter. By the time the song ended we were trembling. I looked up into his eyes and his mouth fell on mine. Then he was running and I was in his arms. Without breaking the kiss once he launched himself across the river. Not caring who saw. Knowing it was too dark, that no one would. All the while I could hear his joy and wonder at this openness. Before I knew it we were falling on the bed. He deepened the kiss. Before too long he leaned away. I was bereft but, before I could protest I was overwhelmed with the feeling that I was the luckiest person to ever exist, and although I felt that way. This was not my thought it was his. "Close your eyes." He whispered in his velvet voice.

Then the same velvet was inside my mind._ Look with my eyes. See what I see. Feel what I feel for you. _I did. I closed my eyes. But, I could still see. I could see me. At least it had better be me. But, this woman was the most beautiful thing in the world. This woman was the center of the universe. She was everything. I felt him coming closer. I felt his lips kiss me and they were my lips. And it was overwhelming. I started feeling with mine and his feelings. I could tell he was doing the same. It was like nothing else I had ever experienced. I would think of what I wanted and he was already doing it. It was the same for me. I could touch him and feel the way it felt to be touched that way. When the release came it was like nothing either of us could ever put into words. It was like dying and being born all at once. Like we had been blind and could finally see. I was sobbing tearlessly and he was gasping. Then it was gone. It was odd to be the only one in my head. It took a very long time before we could move. We lay side by side. Our hands twined together.

He rolled on his side eventually and looked down at me. "Bella...I...I want to say something...anything that will tell you what that meant to me but, I don't think there are words in any language powerful enough to express the way I feel right now." I smiled it was the only part of me that wasn't completely boneless. I wasn't really capable of speech but, I looked at him and said the only thing I could get out without it sounding like mush.

"Me too." then I laughed.

After a while I had recovered enough for words. "I don't think people are supposed to be this happy. Can you die from being too happy. If that's possible we might not leave this bed alive. He laughed too. We made love two more times before morning it happened again both times. We would be touching and he would kiss me and the passion would flame and our minds would twine. And we would end up trembling and gasping...

Over next few weeks it happened again a couple of times. Not every time. I am certain that we would have expired. We certainly would have died happy.

_Chapter 5 Imprinted_

_Reneesmee_

"Thank goodness men are so unobservant" Renee said as they were leaving. Phil had gone to the car. "You are the spitting image of your mother except for that hair."

She laughed and hugged Mom one more time. They were the last guests to leave. They had stayed almost a week but, Phil had to start coaching again so it was back to Florida for them. She turned to Mom. "It's going to storm like crazy in couple months when Hurricane season hits you should come visit." We all laughed at that. It sounded so backwards but, it was true.

The party had gone as planned thanks to Alice's perfect timing. We went outside to the back patio after the presents and danced. Alice had even gotten a live three piece orchestra to play. Poor Jake was still not great at dancing so mostly we watched. We sat on the side and watched as my Mom and Dad took their first Dance. You could see the ring from all the way over here. They glided around the floor like they were floating staring in each others eyes, completely besotted. It was as if they had just met. It would always be like this for them. As I watched them float around I couldn't imagine Mom with two left feet. But, Alice and Dad had said that she used to trip just walking across a flat surface.

I looked up at Jake and hoped the same for us some day. He smiled down at me. "Would you like to?" I scrunched up my brows. "You can't dance." I said to him. He smiled. "I took lessons." He bowed formally and held out his hand which I took suspiciously. Then before I knew it we were gliding too. It was so nice. I looked up at him amazed, he chuckled. "Happy Birthday!" So this was my present. I smiled at him. "Thank you." I just stared into his eyes as we twirled around the dance floor, like we were the only two people in the world. It was lovely. After the piece was done we moved off to let the rest of the party goers have a turn. Mom and Dad stayed and twirled.

Jake looked down at me and smiled "Would you like to take a walk with me. I have something I want to talk about." I was glad because I wanted to talk to him too. It was about time that our relationship should be turning into something else darn it' and so far he was a great friend the best and fun to hunt with but, I was feeling some strong stuff and he needed to know it.

I smiled at him and took the proffered hand. We strolled away from the party.

We wandered to the river where it was dark and quiet he found a boulder to sit on and put me next to him. "Okay Nessie. Now I want to tell you something that you need to know. But, I don't want to make any mistakes. So you know that I loved your mom a long time ago and all that." I nodded. Okay where was this going?

"Well with the werewolves there is something called imprinting." I looked at him and frowned.

"Jake wait, I already know that we're imprinted. You guys talked about it when I was born. I remember. Mom nearly killed you for it. I wouldn't forget that. I touched him and showed him the memory of him standing there trying to explain while mom stalked him. Seth getting his shoulder crunched. I smiled up at him. He looked a little deflated.

"Oh you remember that." I smiled and nodded. Then his head went down and he was quiet. I wasn't sure where this was going. Did he not want to be imprinted to me. Maybe he had met someone. I started to gasp it felt like I couldn't breathe. Oh no that was it he brought me out here to tell me he didn't want to be with me. Okay, Okay, I needed to get a hold of myself. I could deal with this. No I couldn't! Then I was mad. How dare he lead me on for…For well, forever.

"Jacob Black how dare you. If you don't want to be with me fine I don't even care. I can...I can." I fell down and started to hyperventilate; I started to cry. My whole life I had waited, been patient. Now it was all over before it began.

I looked at Jacob expecting to see relief that he didn't have to tell me but, he just looked confused. "Geez Nessie you're just as melodramatic as you're dad. I'm not trying to get out of being imprinted I couldn't do that anyway. It doesn't work like that. I just wanted to give you the chance to decide if you wanted to be with me or not. You don't have to pick me. I made the mistake of assuming I was the best choice for your mom and I was wrong I didn't want to do that again. You deserve to have a choice. I love you but, if you don't want me then I will just try to stay away." I looked at him as if he was crazy. I thought he was crazy.

"Jake I have waited literally my whole life for you I'm not giving you up now." I got up and walked to him I looked into his black eyes. We just stared for I don't know how long his eyes started to burn like they had earlier. And his heart sped up. So did mine. He reached out and touched my face. His fingers curling around my chin, he leaned in and his lips touched mine gently. It was tender and sweet. Then he pulled away. I sighed. "Well it's about time."

His eyes went wide. He started to say something. But, I stopped him before he could. I leaned in and kissed him not as gentle as he did me. I put my hands on his chest then ran them up and tangled them in his hair. He groaned and his arms went around me. The kissed turned heated. I had waited so long and I was starting to realize that he had too. I sighed and opened my mouth.

"Ahemm...." Dangit! I jumped up, my dad standing a few feet away glaring. Mom was close looking filled with chagrin and then she giggled but, she was silent as soon as dad looked at her. Jake just sat there looking repentant.

"Dad that is really rude. You know you should stay out of people's thoughts when you're not wanted."

He raised a brow. "Bella take Reneesmee back to the house I need to speak with Jacob." I groaned and Jake just looked at his feet. I turned and stomped off. I heard mom tell Dad to be nice. He growled.

Mom caught up with me. "He loves you; He just wants to protect you." I glared at mom and rolled my eyes.

"Jake isn't going to do anything that I don't want him too. It was just a kiss. I don't see why he has to be so overbearing. You were my age when he met you. He didn't seem to mind kissing you." Hypocrite; I thought at him.

"Actually you are wrong on a couple of points you only look like you are my age. Secondly..." she smiled at me. "He was disturbed with your thoughts not Jacob's you are apparently as passionate as I was. Thank goodness he never heard my thoughts." She shook her head. "He would have thought me a tramp." she chuckled. I groaned. I didn't remember thinking anything that bad. I tried hard to listen through the noise to focus on their conversation behind us.

"Edward I swear that was not supposed to happen. I was just going to talk to her." Jacob sounded awful, I heard my dad laugh.

"I know Jake I know." He laughed again. "I'm just not ready for her to be grown up. That's all. Actually I came down here because of her intentions not yours."

"What!" Oh god I wanted to die. I was going to die. How could he do that to me? I groaned. Mom just patted my arm and stopped walking. "Just let him finish" she whispered.

"Jacob she is in love with you. You are in love with her. You are going off to New Hampshire next year. My parents are sending you to Africa. I know your fears. She _is _meant for you Jacob. Do not worry. She doesn't want anyone else. I know how much she looks like Bella and you are filled with anxiety that history will repeat itself but you are wrong. She could not find a better mate than you and you will never find her perfection anywhere else. You know that." I almost smiled as I heard the pride in his voice. "Now my daughter should go to the house so we can finish our conversation in private. Bella, Nessie. Eavesdropping is rude." I turned and Mom almost exploded with laughter. Then she grabbed my hand and ran to the house.

I ran upstairs in a snit. I sat on the bed and tried to be mad at my father but, he was right I had been thinking some pretty intense stuff. But, I wasn't going to do any of it. I couldn't help it if when his lips touched mine I started to think of where the kiss could lead. Stupid movies, it was easier when I was at least a little in the dark.

I heard Dad playing the piano. I went to creep back down stairs to go find Jake. I snuck a peak at the piano, Mom and Dad were there, they were just staring into each others eyes. It really was sweet.

I found Jake still sitting on the same boulder I left him on. He looked thoughtful. So much so that he didn't know I was there until I touched him.

He jumped. "Oh, Hi Nessie." He sounded distracted.

"Hi. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to bring Dad down on our heads like that.

"No its okay really we shouldn't have been doing that." I pursed my lips.

"Why not?"

Jake laughed. "Because you didn't get your Dad's self control and I never did have any." I thought about that for a moment. He may have a point. We sat in silence for a long time. I yawned. "Go to bed Nessie, I'll see you soon." He brushed a kiss across my forehead then he was gone.

After the party I didn't see Jake again. I waited and Jake didn't show up the next day. So I decided I would go to him. I drove down to La Push and went to the barn to see Ambrosia. Jacob was there. I walked in. "Hey stranger." I called. He looked at me but, he looked uncomfortable. Now I was not one to beat around the bush so I figured I would just come out with it. I had been thinking and I decided I was a modern woman and I was not going to wait around for him to be sure of me I would be sure for both of us. I walked right up to him and I stood on my tip toes and I kissed him. He froze. Maybe this wasn't a good Idea. I went to pull away but, he grabbed me up and my feet were off the floor. His arms were around me and I was on fire. I was beginning to understand why my parents were having such a hard time being normal. This was like burning without it having to hurt. Oh my, it was amazing. Like falling and never having to land. As the kiss deepened I forgot everything but his lips and his hands.

Finally he broke the contact; he had to because I wouldn't. I realized the thoughts that had made Dad show up the other night. I was suddenly thinking of all kinds of things that weren't right for people not married. I realized in some relationships intimacy was not always surrounded by marriage but, in my life it always had been. So I understood now why my Dad was upset. I was definitely imagining some pretty hot stuff. I tried to catch my breath. And Jake was across the barn sitting on a bale of straw. "Sorry Jake." I sat on the floor.

"No it's okay really. That was great but, it was really hard to stop with you telling me all that stuff." I felt my eyes get wide Oh I hadn't thought of that. He knew all my terribly naughty thoughts I had just had.

"Geez Jake I'm so sorry I didn't mean to think those things it was an accident." he laughed.

"Don't apologize it was amazing but, I think Edward was right." I frowned at that. He was always right it was infuriating. What had my father said?

"About what, exactly?" I said still frowning.

He grinned "I'll tell you soon." Let's get out of here where there are some witnesses before you try to take advantage of me again." I hissed at him. He just smiled and hugged me, pulling away quickly only keeping my hand. We took Ambrosia and his horse, Dad had found a half shire gelding named Dante. It was hard to find one big enough. We rode all afternoon. Finally it was time to go home. Jake rode with me. When we got in the car, I turned on him. "Okay tell me." He looked out the window.

"Not yet. I will tell you I promise but, I need time to get it right in my head. I love you Nessie. I really do." I smiled at him.

"I love you too. I am sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to do that." He chuckled.

"It's okay quit apologizing its fine. I enjoyed it really. A little too much is all." He looked at me then and his eyes were burning again. I knew what that meant now. I recognized it in my Dad's eyes when he looked at my mom sometimes usually right before they ran off to be _alone_. He did want me. I felt my heart speed up and swell. It felt about to burst. I had to look away then because I was holding his hand and I realized I was projecting again.

"Nessie I need to go!" I stopped the car at once and he leaped out and ran to the woods to shift. I heard his jubilant howl a moment later. I felt like howling too. He wanted me.

I drove home fast, sliding into the garage. I leaped out, and ran inside. I could hear Dad playing my mom's song as I pulled in then it melded into mine. Welcome home it said. I ran in and hugged him. I sat down and played with him. We played Liszt Appassionato one of my favorites then as mom came in we switched to Clair de Lune one of her favorites. She smiled at both of us. "You two seem awfully happy. Did she forgive you?" she looked at Dad. And he smiled at her. She looked a little confused. Dazzled she called it. Then she recovered. "I guess that is a yes."

Things went on like that for a while. I tried to be patient. Everyday was the same. I went to school and then Jake and I went riding. He never kissed me again. I was getting really frustrated. After months I was loosing my mind. I was sure I was just going to expire from the waiting. All winter this went on.

One day I got particularly tired of it and I lost my temper.

"Dimmit Jake I am sick of this. You could at least kiss me. For crying out loud I won't touch you. I swear." Jake was standing next to Dante throwing rocks in the ocean.

Jake looked down at me. "Oh Nessie I want to. You know I do but, I won't take advantage of you like that." He touched my face. I turned into his hand. I kissed his palm.

"Jake please. It's just a kiss." He closed his eyes and put his head down. I took advantage. I couldn't seem to help myself. I stood on my toes. I poured everything into that kiss. All my frustration all my love, I put my hands on his shirt. Without skin to skin contact he couldn't hear my thoughts. And I kissed him. For a moment I was afraid he would push me away but, I was wrong. He pulled me to him and crushed his mouth to mine. As the kiss deepened. I sighed and melted. I had to wrap my fingers in his shirt to keep them from moving to his face or hair. I did not want this to end and it would if I did that. So I was good. We kept kissing till both of us were dizzy and breathless. After a little while he looked at me and smiled.

"Nessie I am going to start having my own rotten thoughts soon." He touched my face again. "I love kissing you but, I can't help where my thoughts go any better than you. We both know that I don't have a lot of control so we probably shouldn't do that too much. Okay." I smiled at him.

"As long as we can do it every once in a while." I grinned at him.

After that I got my way most of the time. I liked it a lot. Honestly I would spend most of my time kissing if I could. I tried not to think about it too much at home or Dad would groan at me. Sorry; I would tell him and purposely I would find something else to think about, Calculus or something. I did my best.

_Chapter 6 Proposal_

_Reneesmee_

I got out to my car one day after school Tammy sighed and rolled her eyes. "See ya' tomorrow. Then she trotted off to her car." Jake was standing next to it very dapper in a suit and tie. I looked at him. "You look nice, what's the occasion?" He only smiled and held the passenger door for me. I got in looking at him. "Okay" He got in and drove out of town.

"Where are we going?" He only smiled. I sat there trying my best to be patient. We were heading into Port Angeles it was finally spring everything was so green it was glowing. When I finally asked him again, he merely smiled and said that I didn't have much longer to wait. I was dressed up too I realized. I hadn't thought about it but, this morning Alice had insisted I wear a dress it was a dusty rose nice enough to go out but not formal enough that I couldn't wear it to school. I raised a brow as we pulled up to the Bella Italia it was the only nice restaurant in town and one of my favorites. We walked inside and he gave his name to the hostess she smiled and took us to a booth off to the side. Private. I wondered if it was the same booth where Mom sat with Dad seven years ago. We sat and he looked at me. I was still at a loss. What in the world was going on? I smiled at him. The waitress came. "What can I get you" She looked at us. I ordered a Dr Pepper He ordered tea unsweet. We then looked at the menu and I ordered my favorite Chicken Veronaise and he ordered Steak Marsala rare. I chuckled at that. Our food came and we ate, it was very quietly I wasn't sure what to think. He was still smiling but, he looked like he was in pain. When we were done and just sipping drinks. I got sick of waiting. "Jake what is all this?" I waved my hand out.

He looked pale, as pale as he could anyway. "Well, I wanted to ask you something. And Bella told me that I should soften you up with food. Edward said this place was very romantic."

I raised a brow. "Okay, And." He looked like he was in pain again. He suddenly jerked his hand out his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box it was red. My eyes got wide. He practically threw it at me as the words spilled out in such a hurry. I knew he was afraid that he would not say them if he didn't hurry.

"Ahh! Nessie I love you and I want to be with you forever and I want...Well will you marry me and make me happier than anyone has ever been. Please. I'm not rich or anything but, I will love you and only you no matter what." He was panting and shaking by the end.

I just sat there. This was not what I expected at all. I took the little box and opened it. The ring was beautiful. It was a tiny wolf, his body wrapping around a perfect pearl. The wolves' eyes were tiny diamonds. "It's perfect." I looked up at him I know there were tears in my eyes. I saw them in his eyes too.

"I had it made. The pearl reminded me of your perfect skin. And the wolf is holding it forever just as I want to hold you forever. So please will you marry me?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded. And he was up and I was in his arms and we were both crying and the whole restaurant was clapping. When he let me go I turned and found my whole family was there. The sneaks. My parents were holding each other smiling. Rose kissed Emmett and he clapped Dad on the shoulder and thought something awful because Dad punched him and glared. Alice was jumping up and down, Jasper looking indulgently at her. She had been disappointed at Sue for not letting her plan her wedding. I just made her day. Carlisle and Esme were beaming at us.

I touched Jake and told him how much I loved him. I let him see the things I couldn't put into words.

We told Charlie and Renee later that night. No we hadn't set a date no we had no Idea when it would be but, it would be before we went to Africa or New Hampshire. Mom smiled ruefully at that. I guess she figured that that was obviously best considering. I couldn't keep the impure thoughts out of my head. I actually felt sorry for Dad. His gift seemed more like a curse all the sudden. Thank goodness we weren't Catholic. I would have needed a revolving door confessional. He tried not to listen. I tried to keep my thoughts purposely on other things around him. I felt bad I knew that it must be hard to consider your daughter in a physical relationship with out hearing the details of what she wanted to do in vivid color. Jake wouldn't even touch me. He didn't have much more self control than I did so I wasn't that upset. I really wanted to do the right thing too. So we set the date for the end of the school year. It was already April so I only had two more months to go. Thank God. I was going to explode soon. The day before the wedding I had a bachelorette party which for me and for Jake meant hunting big game. We went out together with our respective families. I got two mountain lions, Mom found a black bear. We went home feeling sloshy. When we got home I was exhausted so Alice sent me straight to bed telling me that I had better be ready in the morning.

Morning came too soon. I was still sleepy as she took me and polished and prodded everything she felt the need to polish and put me in a bath and painted my toes. And my fingers Man how tedious. But, I let Alice have her fun. This might be the last real wedding she gets to do. The rest of them would have weddings after they moved all part of the human charade I looked at my dress as I finished up getting ready. It was the exact dress I would have picked if she had let me do anything. It was white off the shoulders. Lace followed the sleeves all the way to my fingers. The train was long and flowed behind me like a waterfall.

As Alice was turning me into a goddess I thought about Charlie and Sue getting married in the fall before Jake and I went off to college. Mom said that Charlie had been all alone since Grandma Renee had left. Almost all Moms' human life. I thought about how sad that must have been.

I was glad that he had found someone and having Seth and Leah for an aunt and uncle was going to be awesome.

I couldn't wait to go to college I was excited I knew I would love it. School and learning had always been fun for me. I loved to explore new information. Also there was the fact that I would be there with Jake and we would finally be by ourselves. I had to share him with so many people. His father and that pack and there was my family that was always around. I would really enjoy having time with him. Jake had graduated with Mom and Dad. But, he wanted to get a Masters. Once he had buckled down and tried he had done well. Not like Mom and Dad but, he had a human mind so that was understandable. He worked twice as hard so he did very well. I was going to Dartmouth to study medicine. Then to Cornell to get my graduate's degree. I didn't want to be a theoretical doctor like Dad I wanted to do what Carlisle did. I wanted to save lives. It felt like the least I could do. Our kind brought death. It felt right to be the one to bring life.

Jake wanted to be in business. He still had some issues about the fact that I was entering our life with more money than anyone could spend in a life time. Of course we had forever. He was determined to have the luck my family had with money. Of course we had Alice but, she was more than willing to guide him in the right direction if he needed help. Thinking about Jake always made me feel all warm and floaty inside. I was already hotter than humans. And I was on fire compared to my family but, I was burning up. Thinking of all the things I wanted to have with Jake, and the best part was I got to have it forever.

"Sweetheart it's time... did you hear me?" I shook my head Oh I must have really been out of it. I looked in the mirror. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Mom stood there behind me. I saw myself and I was stunned.

"Oh my, I'm Wow! You guys really outdid yourselves. My skin was always flawless thanks to my vampire half but, the flush on my cheeks was all human. My immense hair was piled and arranged on my head. Grecian curls everywhere the rest falling like a cascade down my back. The veil was attached to a small crown also Greek tiny red gold laurel twined around each other. I smiled.

"The crown is mine so it's something borrowed." Rosalie chimed. Esme came up and dropped a necklace over my head and clasped it I touched it. It was a tiny gold cross. It was very old and smooth.

"That was Carlisle's mother's wedding gift from her family." She smiled at me. "So there is something very old." I felt the tears coming and was glad that I did not need makeup. I would have ruined it.

Finally mom smiled indulgently at me. She came up and held out a box. I opened it and inside was a ring. It was a perfectly cut blue diamond. It was dark and deep. It was set in an intricate setting surrounded by tiny diamonds in a filigree pattern in the Shape of a calligraphy C. My eyes bugged out. She grinned. "I know it's too much I would have died if it had been given to me. You're father designed it. It's something blue and new it will always remind you of where you come from. She looked around at everyone in the room and would have cried I was sure. "You are part of a family that is filled with love and beauty. We never want you to forget that." She pulled me into her arms.

"Oh mom. I could never forget you. I love everyone so much." The tears came. I smiled. A knock on the door, then Dad's face poking in.

"Alright ladies. The groom is going to burst from excitement if we don't hurry." He laughed. "Unless she'd like to marry him on four feet instead of two; you better come on." We all laughed.

I walked out and all the ladies went before me. I couldn't pick favorites so Alice and Rosalie were my bride's maids. I tried to get Leah and Mom and Esme but, they refused. I did get Leah to come though and I was glad of that. She was Jakes Beta wolf and it was important. I heard Esme playing the piano and I walked slowly forward. Dad was there. "Are you ready?" He smiled down at me. I smiled back. I wasn't nervous. This was what I had waited for.

"Sure dad. I'm ready." He groaned.

He wasn't. "I'm not, you know." He tucked my arm in his as we slowly walked down the stairs. "You will always be my little girl." I smiled at him and the tears came again. He wiped them away as we came down the last step. I turned. Wow! Alice had out done herself. It smelled beautiful. Copper colored Roses and Carnations. She was complimenting my hair and Jakes copper skin. She really was amazing. I was overwhelmed. It was a small wedding. But, still all our friends were here. I saw Jake and Seth next to him his best man. Renee was in the front. Phil next to her she was crying. Mom was sitting there quietly looking at both of us. The lights in the darkness she called us, Dad and I. My mom was the most selfless person I knew. She was so kind. Father was almost as good. I would miss them. I got to the end of the isle and watched my dad hand me off to Jake. He looked as if he would cry too. Oh geez. I was going to be balling by the time this was over. Jake took my hand and I stood looking up into his handsome rugged face. He was beautiful. He was trembling just like me. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one. Our vows were short. When it came to say I do I was so ready I said it too soon. I was mortified but, Jake just smiled.

"Now by the power invested in me you are pronounced husband and wife. May I present Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. You may kiss the bride." Angela's father had presided over Mom and Dad's wedding too. Of course he didn't know I was their daughter. Jake threw his head back and howled. Oh god. I blushed then he picked me up off my feet and kissed me so hard I got dizzy.

Now I was twirling on the dance floor in my fathers arms. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world you know that." He smiled down at me. "Are you happy?" he asked me suddenly serious.

"Of course I am Dad. Really! I have been waiting my whole life for this moment. You know that better than anyone." I tapped his forehead gently. He grinned.

"I know but, I'm just not ready to loose you. I didn't get enough time." He looked unhappy. I didn't want that. "No I'm not unhappy I'm frustrated. I'm possessive you know that. I didn't like sharing you with Jake and now he gets all of you and I have to give you up. I don't like it. That doesn't make it right but, I still feel that way." Then, he gave me that heartbreaking smile that always does my mother in. "Do not worry about me. I am happy for you. Do you like the ring?" He looked down at it twirling it on my finger. I looked too.

"It's exquisite Dad I love it. But, you know that I would never need that to remind me of you. I think you just wanted to make sure you had a ring on me too. I grinned at him and he shrugged and looked away. We both laughed.

All of the sudden he growled and turned. I looked in the direction he was looking. Mom was dancing with Mike Newton Uhoh! I'll bet Mike thought something bad. I looked at Jake and he walked over. "Go ahead Dad. Just don't rip his throat out. We are in public." I snickered.

"I could take him for a walk," he pursed his lips and turned handing me to Jake. "Too many witnesses." I heard him mumble to himself as he walked away. I laughed.

"What was that? Did he get mad at you or me? Witnesses to what?" I was looking over Jakes shoulder. Dad cut in less than politely and grumbled something about maybe he should dance with his own wife." Then Mom and Dad whirled away so fast it wasn't really easy to watch. Mom was smiling brightly now. Looking like the bride instead of the mother of....

"Oh nothing, it wasn't us it was Mike. He was dancing with Mom. And I'm pretty sure he must have been playing some of Jess's dirty movies in his head with Mom as the star. I'd almost bet it." Jake laughed. Then he glared.

"You're not dancing with him. I may not be able to hear his thoughts but, they'd still be there, I'm sure. You look good enough to eat." He grinned and leaned down and kissed me. I stayed very still not touching skin. It wouldn't do us any good to get too worked up in the middle of the reception. I looked over at my parents again and my Mom was trying to lure Dad out side. I could see her wicked grin as her hands twined around his neck. He smiled at her and shook his head. She pouted. I definitely got my self-control from my Mom. Mom didn't have any and, apparently neither did I. Jake looked at me again. "What are you grinning about now?" I smiled.

"Well I was just thinking about how I finally understand why my parents are the way they are." His eyebrows knitted together.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled wickedly at him. "I can't seem to keep my mind on anything but, you either. I keep looking away because if I look in your eyes. I will be lost." He harrumphed. He didn't know what I meant. Okay I thought. You asked for it. I reached up grinning and touched his face. He froze and all the things I was thinking flew into his head at once. Suddenly I was holding him up. Thank goodness I could hold him up. He was really big but, I was really strong. I took my hand away. He stood up and looked at me with wonder.

"How do you even know all that? I didn't even know some of that. God woman you are evil. I knew vampires were evil." He was gasping for air shaking his head. So was I. I saw my dad glare out of the corner of my eye.

_Oops! You were supposed to be off with mom doing that not watching it in my head. _I glared right back. He glared for another few seconds and then he laughed. He looked at Mom thoughtfully. She was looking at him eyes full of questions. Then suddenly he smiled and grabbed her up in his arms and ran out the door a little too fast. I wondered if he'd seen something he'd never done. Dirty movies could be very educational. I looked up at Jake he was almost completely recovered.

"God you can't do that to me in public." He was looking at me; still a little breathless. I raised a brow.

"That was the fun and evil part."

"Okay kids you need to get to Seattle your plane leaves in two hours." Carlisle and Esme were next to us. Alice came trotting by and we took off. I changed into my travel outfit; a light cotton dress that swirled around me. Jake didn't have to change. We ran down and jumped in my car and drove to the airport. We decided to use the Africa trip as a honeymoon. We were traveling all over the continent. Stopping at the home my family owned there. Mom and Dad would be there. Not exactly chaperones but, Mom insisted on it. We would be completely blind. Since Alice couldn't see either of us they were worried about the Volturi. I don't know why but, Dad had always been overprotective. So I just sighed when they suggested it. Anyway we got to the airport in plenty of time. I had said goodbye to Ambrosia yesterday we would be gone for almost a month but, Seth promised to take care of them. I would miss them my family and my friends. I was taking my car though. I didn't want to ride around in a rental car and I just got it. Jake thought I was crazy but, I didn't care. I would have my Lexus.

I watched her loaded on the plane then we moved to our seats and sat to wait. I sat and pulled him down with me. I put my hands on both sides of his face, pulling him to me and kissed him. We didn't stop till both of us were panting and breathless. The couple next to us was staring. Oops! "We just got married." I smiled at them. They laughed and smiled back.

After that we had a very pleasant trip. The couple next to us was going on a tour of Africa to commemorate their thirty-fifth wedding anniversary. They were really neat people, Phil and Judy. Judy was petite. She was even shorter than me. Her hair had very little silver in it. The majority was a deep brown her skin was rosy and her vivid blue eyes were sparkling. Her husband was every bit as tall as Dad. He had dark hair as well with silver at his temples. They made a handsome couple. They had met as children in Texas where their parents had been neighbors then later they had met again years later. They found each other at a restaurant in Missouri. He was an Architect and she was an interior designer. They had been married in 1985. They were so sweet. They looked at each other like it was just yesterday. It was a long flight and Jake and I really liked having someone to talk to. Otherwise we would probably have been found in some indecent pose by a stewardess. We landed in Cairo on time around mid afternoon and it took a while to get the car unloaded and the luggage inside. We said good bye to Phil and Judy. We made plans to have dinner before we left town. We had four days to explore Egypt before we had to meet Mom and Dad in Casablanca to go to the family home in Chad outside of the city of Abeche. They owned a couple thousand acres. Enough to hunt and not have to worry about being seen on the grounds of the house in the full sun. Only hunting at night.

The ride to the hotel was quiet. I wondered if he was as nervous as I was. Kissing was about all I knew. Theoretically I knew what to do but, still knowing and doing were not the same. We got to the Gezirah and the door man welcomed us. We walked into the opulent surroundings. "Wow!" we both said. Carlisle booked the hotel of course. We went up to a penthouse suite. I shuddered to consider what this cost and didn't want to say anything to Jake. He would go crazy.

Once we were alone we walked from room to room. Looking out the windows, walking to the terrace. It was luxury without measure. I listened to the staff as we sat on the terrace. We were hungry after the travel and had ordered a big dinner. They brought figs and blueberries with lavender meringue. Asabi which is a pastry filled with meat, feta and lamb stuffed grape leaves. For dessert Basboosa cake with honey and lemon. I smelled the scents wafting in the air. It was rich. I also listened to their conversation. They spoke in Hebrew. "Did you see the youth of these two? They are young to afford this room and American." One of the men had said. The other younger based on the weight of his steps and the cadence of his voice said; "Yes and did you see the woman. She is most beautiful. She is like a vision. I could not breathe when I looked at her." I wondered on this. I knew I was pretty. But, I was surrounded by the most beautiful women on earth every day. I did not think I could match them. Between my mother and Rosalie and Alice and Esme. I paled in comparison. I smiled at Jake still standing on edge staring at the city.

"What are they saying in there? He asked pleasantly, his trembling hands belied his quiet words. He was nervous.

"They wonder who we are. And they think I'm pretty." I walked to him and touched him. My hand grazing his face, I tried to reassure with my thoughts. He smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled again.

"Come let's eat. You always feel better when you eat." I took his hand and led him into the dining area where the table had been clothed and bedecked with food and some sort of tea with fruit maybe Apricot in it. We sat and ate in silence. Jake didn't eat much. Yeah he was nervous. After pushing his food around he jumped up.

"I am going to take a hot shower." I smiled ruefully at him. He was more nervous than I was. I sat there chewing thoughtfully. Then pushing my chair away I stood and decided I was going to join him. I walked toward the bathroom I could see the steam coming under the door. I disrobed and slowly walked to the door. I touched the knob trying to calm my breathing. I was alright and Jake was with me. This was what he and I both wanted.

I smiled and opened the door and closed it quietly behind me. It was huge I thought as I walked to the door. The steam made it impossible to see. I opened the door to the shower, one of those huge ones with the bench in it. I looked at that. Hmm. I thought to myself. Some sweet person had even built a cushion into it. How very nice. I was ready. This was my destiny. I saw Jake and just stood there a moment. His eyes were closed and his head was back. He was beautiful. Muscle wrapped in copper. I could see the sinew ripple with his movements. His hands were in his hair. He was so glorious, I was frozen for a moment.

Then I knew I was right where I was supposed to be. I walked forward and touched him on his arm. He stopped and turned slowly opening his eyes only when he was completely turned toward me then as slow as possible he opened his eyes. He looked at me and his eyes burned. "Beautiful." he mouthed. He reached up and touched my face. I turned into his hand and kissed it. He pulled me into his arms and we let our passion take us where it wanted.

_Chapter 7 New Friends_

_Reneesmee_

I woke up feeling like I was floating. It was wonderful. Like I had been made of Marshmallows all squishy. I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by clouds. I was confused until I realized it was the white swirl of the canopy bead. There was white material swathed around it all. I turned enough to see Jake. He was lying in bed with me. The thought was so sweet so perfect. I almost cried.

"Are you alright you're not hurt are you?" he asked suddenly seeing my wet eyes. I smiled and shook my head I was beyond words. I touched him though, on his hand and showed him how I felt. His eyes darkened and burned. I went back to last night and replayed my favorite moments for him. I closed my eyes. I was thinking of one moment where I had had to bite him to keep from screaming and I heard a growl and then it started all over.

Married life was going to be wonderful. I would never accuse my parents of being in heat again. Honestly how could you not be?

Later that day when we managed to put clothes on for a few hours; we went out and explored the city. We watched monkeys dance. He bought me a bouquet from a tiny child. We were walking in the alleys as it got dark. It was not a good place to be after dark for mortals but, we were not really worried. This was why I didn't understand my family's worries honestly; who was there to frighten a werewolf and a half vampire. I wasn't venomous but, I still had teeth like razors inhuman strength and I was almost as fast as my dad. Jake had the same teeth and was a wolf the size of a horse. There wasn't much to intimidate us really. I was contemplating this when I smelled something. Jake did two I heard his growl.

A vampire; I took a deep breath. The scent was vaguely familiar. Jake started to tremble. I shook my head at him and he slowly calmed down. "Jake this is not your territory. They have just as much right to be here as we do." He nodded. And slowly the shaking stopped and so did the growling. We came around a corner. I recognized him at once. Amun. He was one of the witnesses for us against the Volturi. I sent all that to Jake. He nodded still tense. I smiled as friendly a smile as I could. "Amun Hello." He looked up at me confused. He took a deep breath and his eyes widened.

He smiled too. It even seemed genuine. "Little Rennessmee is that you" I nodded. His burgundy eyes widened as he took in Jake. My family had golden eyes due to a choice not to take human life. Amun and most other vampires thought my family strange for turning away from our nature but, we tried not to begrudge them their choice and they did the same for us. "Well you have grown up into a true beauty. You are here to travel?" He questioned. He was still looking at Jake He took a deep breath and tasted the scent around Jake his nose wrinkled slightly. He looked at us, our hands twined together. "You are one of the shape-shifters are you not?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes this is Jacob. And yes we are traveling; on our honeymoon. We just got married." His eyes tightened but the smile stayed in place. He did not like the idea of me with Jake. The concept never would have entered my mind. Jake was always mine; I never thought that someone would have a problem. But, I could tell Amun did not like this at all.

"Well" he said his voice tight. I hope you enjoy your stay now I must be going. Please give Carlisle my regards. And, your parents." And he was gone. He simply turned and disappeared.

I frowned. "Well at least Carlisle wasn't close to him. I'm afraid that he will not be a friend any longer." Jake just shrugged. One less vampire in his life didn't really matter. He liked my family but, vampires were his mortal enemy period.

The next night we met Judy and Phil at the restaurant in the hotel. We were waiting at the bar. I had a Pina Colada. Something I had never tried. It was good. Maybe too good. I started to feel a little silly. I looked up at Jake and grinned. He rolled his eyes. "No more alcohol for you."

I was already feeling good so I ordered another drink a strawberry daiquiri while Jake went to the bathroom. I tried to drink it fast before he got back.

I had just finished when he walked up with Phil and Judy beside him and a man I had not met I wondered if this was their friend Dan. He was divorced, so he came to Egypt to celebrating his freedom with his two daughters. I stood up and realized I was in trouble. I was intoxicated. I watched Judy walk in a smile glowing on her face she was in a floor length blue gown. It was beautiful. It had gold trim embroidered around the edges. I knew how old she was but, she looked ageless. Her husband was incredibly handsome. He was tall and elegant he reminded me of what Dad would have looked like had he been able to age. He was in a tuxedo. As, was their friend. They had gone to the symphony before meeting us here. They came to the bar to collect me. I was glad because I wasn't sure I could walk without help.

Jake came up and took my hand I looked up in his face and fell out of my stool. He stopped me from hitting the floor. I was mortified. Judy came and hugged me and smiled indulgently. She leaned back. "My dear I am afraid you do not have much of a tolerance for alcohol. Do you have a fever you are awfully warm?" She looked up at Jake with accusing eyes.

"Don't blame me. I told her not too." He said raising his free arm in surrender. She pursed her pretty lips. Phil walked forward, patting Jake on the back.

"I understand completely." He smiled back at Dan and they shared a knowing look. Judy frowned at both of them. She just took my arm and walked to the table. I had to focus really hard but, I managed to get to the table and fall into a chair without falling on my face. I heard the men chuckling behind us. I was really starting to feel the alcohol. The men took their seats. The waiter came and took our drink orders. I was about to order a Coke. But, Judy stopped me.

"Coffee please." she smiled at me. I groaned. I felt warm and fuzzy. I nodded.

Phil was telling a story of having to take Judy home one night and put her to bed when she had, had far too much to drink. They were all laughing, even Judy. She smiled at her husband and I saw the same smoldering look coming from him that I saw on my dad and Jake sometimes. Judy looked just as dazzled too. Dan was regaling us with stories about his and Phil's youth. They brought the drinks. I hugged my coffee. It helped by the time the food we had ordered came I was almost back to normal.

I ate and listened quietly as they talked about the Symphony here and in Dallas where they lived. Phil played piano too. It was so strange how similar he was to my father. And, Dan was so much like Emmett. After dinner we went to walk the streets. Judy wanted us to see the building that Phil had designed here.

We were walking back to the hotel and a group of men were coming toward us. They blocked the street completely. There were ten of them. They sneered at us. They were speaking in their native tongue to each other not realizing that we would understand. I did and, based on the glare on Phil's face he understood too.

They were thieves intending to rob us. They also intended other things for Judy and I. Death for the rest. I hissed.

Phil immediately put himself in front of Judy in a protective move. She looked around him at the men her heart was racing. Jake was growling. He may not understand but, he got the gist. Dan was still. The men stopped and one stepped slowly forward. "Well what do we have here. You have chosen a bad street to walk on after dark. This city is not safe." The man sneered a black toothless smile.

Jake and I looked at our new breakable friends, the men started to surround us. Judy grabbed me trying to pull me behind her. She was worried for my safety. I almost laughed. I shook my head and Jake and I put our selves between the villains and our mortal friends. We both looked around and couldn't see anyone else. Did we risk exposure and save our friends or let them get hurt. We shared a look, there really wasn't a choice. We looked back at Phil and Judy and their funny friend. I smiled encouragingly at them. "Please stay back we don't want you to get hurt." Phil's mouth frowned.

"You need to come back here with Judy before _you_ get hurt." I did laugh then, without humor.

"Just please understand that we don't want anything to happen to you. And stay back." I tried to smile encouragingly. "And I'm sorry." Without another word to them we turned and faced the most unfortunate criminals in all of Egypt.

I looked at the leader and smiled. "I will give you a chance to leave right now. And you will live. If not each one of you will die." I smiled again showing every one of my perfect teeth. My kind didn't have fangs we didn't need them.

He didn't believe me of course. He laughed. Then slowly they started forward. Half were headed for Jake at least five. I looked at his suit that I really liked it was Armani and wished it goodbye. I would miss that suit. Just as the thought crossed my mind it was in tiny pieces on the ground. In its place was a horse sized red wolf.

I heard the intake of breath from behind us. Judy and Dan cursed while Phil was busy talking to God in Spanish. All of this registered as I fell into a hunting crouch. The scene in front of us was a little different. All of them started cursing and backing away but, the leader was not so frightened. He glared at us and stood his ground. "I am not afraid of demons." He looked at his compatriots and glared at them. Some were ready to make a break for it but, he was more frightening right now than we were. That would change.

"Fools it is a trick. Do not be fooled." the men looked at each other doubtful. Jake was growling low in his throat. I could feel the ground rumble. They came forward hesitantly. We stalked our prey just as if we were hunting. The first man got to Jake and raised a huge knife with a curved blade with a yell he attacked. Jake bared his teeth and lunged. I leaped into the air twenty feet and came down gracefully on the balls of my feet in the middle of them. I slid my hand over his shoulder and with the lightest touch and broke it severing bone muscle and sinew. He looked at me a second before he felt the pain, I smiled; what he saw in my face convinced him of what I was. He screamed and fell to the ground. I spun on my heel and looked at the others, they were all frozen. Jake was snarling at his man on the ground pinned beneath him the knife on the ground never having met its mark.

I smiled at the leader again. Then looking at the rest of them I spoke quietly with menace trying to sound like my father when he was at his deadliest. "Now I will ask you again to leave us in peace." The leader was blubbering about demons paying him back for all the wrong he'd done in his life. I decided to use that.

"Yes we are demons and you will see us again if you continue to steal and murder." He screamed and started praying he got up to limp away. I stopped him by stepping on his foot lightly but it broke anyway. He writhed on the ground begging. Jake was not happy but he let the other man up and he ran screaming in terror. I let him go. The alley was empty now except for us and the leader.

I pulled out my little silver cell phone and called the authorities to tell them in Egyptian that I found a man brutalized and they should come and get him.

I looked down at the filth under my foot.

"You are a murderer and rapist of women; you will go and be punished by man's law but some day you may see me again and you will pay." He just lay there whimpering.

Okay I needed to get us out of here. I had about fifteen minutes before the authorities would arrive. I reached down and touched him and letting him know what would happen if I ever had to look at him again. With visions of skin pealing from bone he was silent finally. I smiled at him one last time.

I sighed. Now we had to face the real danger. We had just exposed our selves to mortals….

We turned to find our new friends looking at us in varing degrees of disbelief. I smiled sheepishly. Judy looked very calm. Upset but calm. Dan still hadn't closed his mouth and Phil looked at me speculatively with his eyes narrowed. "I suppose I see now why you didn't need help." Jake shrugged. Judy looked at Jake and smiled ruefully.

"You should probably try to hide till we can get some clothes for you. I don't believe they accept pets." Dan bent over peals of laughter rolling up the street.

"We could pretend he was a service dog." He choked out. "Here Phil look blind" he handed him sunglasses. Phil did not look amused. He gave Dan a withering look.

He looked at me. "I believe an explanation is in order." I tried to smile.

"Yes but, right now I need to get us out of here. I will be back in a minute. I left Jake with them and ran as fast as I could and got back with a change of clothes in less than five minutes. We all tried to give him some privacy but, I was pretty sure they tried to peak. I snickered and Dan did too. Phil just groaned.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Jake said despondently. We walked quickly and silently to the Hotel. The local police passing us on the way. We went to the bar because Dan needed a drink. We walked in the bar and I suggested that we get a booth in a private corner. I didn't want an audience for this conversation.

I started to speak but, Dan waved a hand at me. "Wait." He ordered two shots and drank both. Then he waved me on. Phil just shook his head and smirked, holding a glass in his hand. Jake was silent. Judy was trying very hard not to gulp her wine. She was trembling. Phil put his hand on hers and smiled encouragingly. She fell into his arms. He pulled her in protectively.

I sighed; here we go. "Well I guess you want to know exactly what it is you saw back there."

"That would be nice" Phil was still pretty unhappy.

Dan looked like he needed another shot. "Yeah cause' that was some weird shit."

Jake snickered. I just sighed again. "Well I am not really allowed to tell people what we are. Of course it may be beyond that now anyway. So I guess I'll just come out and say it." I was holding my breath I looked around us to make sure no one was around. Looking back across the table I just spit it out. "I'm half vampire. My father is a vampire and he fell in love and married my mother when she was human and they had me. Jake is a werewolf and he protects the people of his tribe from vampires. His pack members are friends with my vampire family because we don't hunt people we only hunt animals. So there you go and, we got married and came here and now here we sit with you."

I waited for the screaming and the running but, it didn't happen. They just stared at me. Dan broke the silence. "I'm hungry and I need another drink. He got up and walked to the bar mumbling "Really weird shit."

Phil looked at his wife who looked as if he may have to carry her to their room. I was worried she might be going into shock. Phil just kissed her hair. Seeing the worry in my face he smiled. "She'll be fine she's great under pressure but, once the pressures gone she's done. Thank you by the way. You saved our lives tonight." He looked down at his tiny wife and smiled. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you for that." He kissed her hair again. Dan came back with a plateful of food. "So do you have fangs?"

Jake laughed at that and decided he needed to eat too. He ordered a steak and came back with it and another tea for himself, coffee for me.

So we went through the gambit of questions about coffins and howling at the moon. Silver and crosses. Then Dan asked a question that bothered me. So you're married so what does that mean." I raised a brow in question.

"And" I said.

"Well so how do you do it?"

"Do what."

"Well be together you know get it on." Jake choked on his steak.

I looked at him in shock. And then I smiled. "Probably a lot like you only better." I smiled up at Jake who was trying not to choke again. Phil tried not to laugh. Judy was really pooped. She smiled though.

Dan apparently decided to leave that question alone. But, then he moved on to one just as horrible.

"So, if you have children will it be one little vampy kid or a litter. What would they eat? Do you cook your victims or do you like them fresh." I glared at him.

"We don't have victims. I told you we don't kill people. We only hunt animals and to answer your question we like them on the hoof so to speak."

It went on like that into the night. Judy fell asleep in Phil's arms. After all of Dan's questions we called it a night. I was exhausted. So was everyone else. As I predicted Phil got up and gently pulled Judy up into his arms and carried her to the elevator. Dan stayed professing a need to drink himself to sleep.

We went to bed too. And after a while even got some sleep. For the next three days. We were inseparable. I loved Phil and Judy. With Dan I alternated between laughter and homicide. When I asked them to visit. Dan asked "If we came to dinner at your house what would that mean? Are we the meal?" I glared. Maybe Dan wouldn't be able to come. If he kept that kind of attitude I can imagine that my family might make an exception.

"Egypt was great but I am excited to be in the open plains. I am going to bag a real lion." I said to Jake as we drove down the winding dirt road. We were still two hours from Casablanca. I had missed Mom and Dad and I was looking forward to seeing them. And, I had some explaining to do about our new friends.

"I want to try my hand at Elephants." Jake smiled. We were definitely going to have fun. Of course we were only going to hunt in places where there were excesses of wildlife. We never over hunted. It was bad for the environment. I was contemplating if it would be better to try for a lioness or a lion when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked at the horizon and there was something there. It sparkled in the last of the sun. I wondered for half a second then I knew.

Jake froze. I stopped the car. "Jake." I looked at him and he was shaking hard. I got out of the car and he did too. The sparkle was gone but the shapes were clearer now. I would never forget the way they moved. The Volturi. There were four of them. I knew who it would be. It was a hunting party. It would be Felix and Demetri for sure. Alec and Jane too.

I looked at Jake. He was almost vibrating. "Go ahead but don't do anything rash just phase. Don't rip your clothes. This may not be about you and I." He glared at me. Taking off his clothes. "Well I can hope." We stood there. There was no point in running. We stood in front of my car. I leaned against it trying to seem casual. Jake stood tense and ready.

It felt like forever we stood there but, it was only a span of a couple minutes. There was no reason to move off the road. There would be no one coming. This road was not well traveled. I took it to spend time with Jake. I now wished I had taken the more traveled road we could have gone faster and may have reached my parents. Mom would have made Alec and Jane useless. And it would have been even numbers. Too late and Alice wouldn't see us. I wondered if there would be time to say goodbye. I looked at Jake. "I love you, Always. I have loved you from the moment I heard your voice. From the moment I knew of your existence I have loved you..." he whined and a tear ran down his cheek he knew what was coming as well as I. "Jake can you hear anyone else." His eyes got wide and he tried. He concentrated for a long time then looked at me and shrugged. We learned a long time ago to talk while he was a wolf. I knew what to ask.

"Did you hear anything?" He nodded. But, his eyes were tight with worry. "You're afraid they didn't hear you." He nodded again. "We can hope; they can tell the house and at least they'll know what happened. Try to tell them what's going on and to tell Alice. And, tell them all that we love them." He nodded again and tried to concentrate. We only had a few more minutes.

They walked casually forward, Alec was the first to speak. Jane glared a feral smile on her lips. Felix and Demitri were silent. "Well young ones so we meet again." I looked at him. I wasn't sure what was going on and I didn't want to provoke anything. So I just nodded. "Alec, Jane, Felix Demitri...." I looked at each one as I said names and nodded. Then I looked at Jake. "You remember Jacob." Jane turned to look at Jake. She started to smile.

No! "Jane Please don't. He hasn't done anything to you." I pleaded. Alec looked at her shaking his head and, she hissed.

"We only came to speak with you." I looked incredulously at him. He smiled "Truly, we came to ask a question."

"Then why not come to Casablanca with us and we can discuss it there in the city, my parents will be there. You remember them." I couldn't help it I looked at Jane. She glared. She hated my mother with a passion. My mother thwarted her and she never got over it.

"Well we needed to talk to you and your father is so overprotective. We thought it prudent to speak with you here just the two of you." He smiled.

I raised a brow. "And the fact that we are out numbered here has nothing to do with It." he smiled and shrugged.

I waved my hand dismissing the conversation. On the inside I was petrified. Did my new friends talk is that what this was about. No it was too soon. What could this be about." What did you want to know?" I was done with this.

"Well we were told that you are mate to this..." He looked down his nose the best he could at Jake. Not easily done considering the size difference. "Dog..."

"Yes and..." I spit out between my teeth.

"Well I'm afraid that there is something of a problem with that. If you manage to reproduce with it." He frowned. "We must not take chances you see. Exposure." He smiled a patronizing smile.

"What if you have a litter?" Jane said and grinned. Dan had said that in fun it wasn't funny now. She looked at Jake trying to provoke him. It was working. I touched him. _No Jake no. She is just trying to make you attack. Don't!_

"Why exactly is that any business of yours?" I was angry now. This was absurd. "We have not exposed anything I am not pregnant so there is no threat."

He smiled indulgently as if I was a five year old which of course I suppose I was. "Well you can't know that. Can you? Not for certain." He walked forward a couple steps. "Now you can come with us quietly or we can force you. You know what we can do to you and your dog. So please do not force our hands. Aro is hoping to speak with you. It would be hard to do if you were both dead." Jane grinned and Felix chuckled. I sighed. I wasn't about to take chances with Jake. I looked at him.

"Jake, we had better go with them." He shook his head vehemently. "Jake I will not loose you now please do as I ask. Go behind the car and take your clothes. I want to be able to speak with you." He pleaded with his eyes. He didn't want to phase in front of them it went against everything he was, to do that. But, I needed him. I touched him again. _Please Jake. Just do as I ask. I need this._ He looked at them bared his teeth and growled.

Jane jumped and I smiled. He trotted back to the car and grabbed his clothes. He walked to the back of the car and phased. I watched as he dressed. I don't know why it mattered but, I didn't want Jane seeing my husband naked. He kept his eyes on them the whole time. He walked back around and came to stand by me. He glared at them.

"Well let's go." Alec clapped his hands together. So that was it, we turned and headed away from my car and my honeymoon. I felt like someone had a band around my chest constricting it. I couldn't take a deep breath. I felt like the world was falling in on me.

We got on a Lear they had parked about a mile away. It took a minute to run there, Jake was as fast as we were. We got on the plane and were in the air in about five minutes. The entire confrontation took less than ten minutes. My parents would find the car in a few hours. And they would recognize the scent. I just hoped this could be resolved without bloodshed. I didn't want anyone to die. Not even these people who kept making themselves my enemies. I was not worried for myself but, I did not want to loose Jake or my family and I knew they would come. My father would be furious. I started to think about it I looked around at the passengers in the cabin. I laughed. I couldn't help myself. Felix looked at me his olive tinted marble brow furrowed.

"What do you find so funny little one?" I smiled at him.

"I was thinking about the way my father is going to react when he catches your scent at my car in a couple hours, when we don't make it to the restaurant. You said it yourselves how overprotective he is. I was thinking that maybe instead of worrying for my husband or my family I should be worrying for you...." I smiled at them as I watched that sink in…

_Chapter 8 Old Enemies_

_Bella_

Edward looked at the clock again. "Something is wrong. They would have been here. Our plane will be leaving in twenty minutes." He glared at the clock. "Jake may be absentminded Bella, but our daughter is too responsible. She is too much like you. She would never leave us waiting on her." He was right I knew it. I just couldn't imagine what had happened.

The phone rang. Edward snatched it not even looking. "Hello; no they haven't we were just about to…What!" He roared. He leaped up. "No we are on our way. I'll call you when I know more." He slammed the phone shut.

"Edward. What is wrong?" I was terrified now. He was pulling his wallet out he threw money at the waiter said something short and then grabbed my hand and nearly ran out to our rented Mercedes. I jumped in without a word. He would tell me when he calmed down. I needed to be patient. It was hard. He was speeding out of the city. "Bella I am going to tell you something and I want you to stay calm." He was not trying to convince me he was telling himself to be calm. I nodded.

"Seth just called Alice. Jake tried to send them a message. It was garbled over the miles but he got the feeling of it. Fear, Anger, and, one word." He growled low in his throat "Vampires." I sat there and tried to figure out the meaning behind it all. My daughter was missing and Jake was angry and scared and it had something to do with vampires. We had made her map out her route. So we could find her. We considered car trouble, things of that nature. Never this.

He drove so fast I couldn't see anything but a blur of brown my eyes could have focused and I could have seen every blade of dry grass but I was trying not to panic. It was twilight. The sun had just passed over the mountains when we got in the car. In the distance I saw the glimmer that I knew would be the car.

He stopped knowing we could run faster than the car could drive. We ran for a couple minutes still at least five miles from Nessie's car and we both stopped dead. We tested the air. "No!" He growled.

"Why?" I just couldn't understand. But, there was no mistaking it. "Jane." Edward and I looked at each other and we sprinted to the car he got there a few seconds before me. Edward, his phone in his hand. It rang. Thank God for Sat phones. I couldn't imagine there were many towers in the African desert.

"Yes Alice; Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec too. The hunting party. They are gone. We will look in the car and then we will be on our way meet us in Florence as soon as you can get there. Bring everyone. Call Denali too. Yes everyone. I'll see you soon." As Edward talked to Alice, I walked around, looking for something any clue as to what this could be about. I just couldn't figure it out. I got to the back of the car and I saw it in dust on the trunk. In Jakes scrawl.

_Volturi Marriage Babies _

Oh God this could not be happening. Not again. "Edward!" He turned from his pacing and flashed to me. I pointed. He stared at the words speechless for a moment then a string of profanities came boiling out of his mouth in several languages. He snatched the phone open again. "Alice did you see that. Yes I know just meet us there." We left the Mercedes Nessie's car was faster. We flew back to Casablanca as fast as we could and found a place to store it. We changed our flight after a couple bribes and, hours we were on our way to Frankfurt and then to Florence. We would meet our family and friends at the Hotel Bellagio. We would be there before anyone else. On the flight I buried myself in Edward's arms and tried to be brave.

"I still don't understand why this is a problem for them. Why do they even care? Or is this all about us again. Is this about us being a part of the Volturi or us being so powerful? Why can't they just leave us alone?" I was angry. I wasterrified as much as furious. We were at the hotel and trying to set up some kind of plan of action.

"Considering Aro in this; I would have to say it is probably the fact that we now have a stronger bond with the Wolves now and if you include Denali we actually out number the core of them." Carlisle was considering the options carefully. We were all upset but, he kept his head better than the rest of us. "The amazons will be here soon. I contacted Benjamin but, he has not contacted me yet. Liam and Siobahn and Maggie will be here in the hour." His phone rang. "Hello Benjamin." He smiled then it faded. "I am sorry to hear that. Well thank you for letting me know yes. I will see you when you get here. Thank you for telling me friend." He hung up the phone. Edward was tense beside me.

"I will rip him apart myself how dare he do this." He was on his feet. His glorious face seething. He growled and hissed profanities again.

"Edward who?" Edward was pacing again. Probably looking for something to break. Carlisle answered for him.

"Apparently Rennesmee and Jacob ran into Amun in Egypt. He did not like the idea of them married and he went to the Volturi to tell them. Probably to gain favor. He and his mate are now staying with them. Ben refused, he and Tia are on their way here to help all they can.

"Okay," Edward had stopped pacing after a few hours. "We need to come up with a plan. We can not meet them on a field they will be sheltered in their city. We can not see anything through Alice because the children are there. But, neither can they. So no one has the advantage there. They are very protective of their city. There must be a way to use that." He looked at all of us.

So far there were the immediate families. Jakes pack. The Irish coven the Denali family including Garrett who had stayed with Kate and a young vampire named Elliot. Tanya had fallen for him as a human and had turned him. The Amazons. Ben and Tia. Charlotte and Peter of course. Even Alastair had joined us and for once was confident. The Romanians had come to I answered the knock that brought them.

I opened the door and was shocked. "Vladimir; Stefan I did not expect to see you." I smiled as best I could these two were the vampiest vampires I had known and they still kind of creeped me out.

"We became very fond of the little one. We will not sit by while she is harmed. This is a good time to fight." Edward stood behind me.

"You are Welcome we appreciate your presence. Thank you." Stefan waved a hand dismissively.

"We owe them already if they harm Reneesmee they will pay. That is all there is to it." They walked in and milled with everyone else. We were running out of room. Thank goodness only the wolves slept. Ben got there a few hours later. He and his mate were very quiet. He felt guilty. Carlisle tried to make him feel better. I watched Edward pace. I did not know what to do I felt so helpless. I felt the panic start to set in. My baby was scared she had to be terrified. I jumped up. Edward jumped too. "What is it?" He was at my side in an instant.

"Edward I have to get out of here. Let's go for a walk please its dark I have to clear my head." He tried to smile but it looked a little too pained.

"Yes love of course." He turned, everyone just nodded. I took his hand and ran to the terrace and we jumped. We hit the ground and started running. We were running too fast but, I didn't care I just had to get away from all the helpful stares. All the sadness....So we ran.

_Chapter 9 Power Play_

_Reneesmee_

The plane had to refuel twice before landing at a private strip outside Volterra. I knew it I had seen it in pictures. And they wouldn't take us anywhere else. A car waited to take us to the city. I recognized it at once too. It was just like Mom's before car. The Guardian. I had seen it once before it went back to the dealer. We rode in silence. Felix had tried to start up a conversation on the plane.

"Reneesmee you are truly lovely. Maybe even lovelier than your mother." I raised a brow at him. I doubted that was possible. He continued. "Why would you marry a Dog? I just don't get it." I glared at him and Jake growled. "I was just curious. Didn't mean to offend." He sounded sincere.

"Love didn't have boundaries for my parents did it? It didn't for me either." I answered him. He nodded and became thoughtfully silent. He looked like he really was trying to understand. I just shook my head.

We arrived after a short drive at normal speeds. They were not in a hurry it seemed. I felt like a mouse entering a trap as we drove under the ancient portcullis into the city. They took us to the main tower and we were escorted inside. When Mom and Dad had been here there was a festival. Now the streets were quiet. Just a few stragglers. It looked peaceful. We entered a posh lobby. And we were escorted down the same hallways I had heard my parents and Aunt Alice tell the story about their time here.

We came to the door to the round room. Demetri walked in first then me and Jake; then Felix, Alec and, Jane. I looked up at the same round room with its tall ceilings and slit windows my family had described. I looked around noticing everything at once, taking in the people gathered there. Same people just a different setting. Jake and I knew everyone here. Aro and the other brothers were there Aro's shield Renata and the bond breaker Chelsea. The wives Sulpicia and Athenadora were quiet in the background. Aro turned. Smiling always smiling and, I didn't get to know what he was thinking.

"Well dear ones. Thank you, thank you. You have done very well. Now Reneesmee haven't you grown up so well. You have the look of your mother. I see your father too though. How beautiful you are. And Jacob. I see that you are here too. I have never seen you as a man except in Edward's thoughts but they did not do you justice young man. How are Edward and Bella? You were in love with Bella. Yet now you are with her daughter. That must be interesting. I am glad you are here. So many things to be curious about. Thank you for coming." Jacob glared.

"Your not welcome I didn't come willingly." he glared I touched his hand. Provoking is not good I thought to him. He just looked at Aro.

"Well I apologize for that it is unfortunate being the law in our world. But, it is necessary. You understand." He said looking at me now.

I tried to give one of my fathers arrogant glares. "No Aro I do not understand. We were minding our own business we certainly did not break any laws. I am even capable of being in the sunlight. I was on my honeymoon. I do not see where this is a problem at all." I looked at him matter of factly. Marcus looked up from his hands. Mom was right he did look bored. He walked forward and touched Aro.

"How interesting your family is. Marcus finds you as heavily bonded with your wolf as your parents are to each other. How interesting to overcome the singing of blood and the enmity of species hatred. You are a very odd group of individuals. I find it endlessly entertaining.

I wonder how Edward kept from killing you though." He grinned knowingly at Jake. "I have seen all his memories you see. I saw him fall in love with Reneesmee's mother despite the draw to her blood. I watched the woman Victoria try to kill her sending the newborns. That must have hurt. I saw the night in the tent. You remember that Jacob don't you. How interesting that you are so bonded to the daughter. I assume that means you got over your feelings for Bella." He smiled at me when he said it. He was being a jerk just trying to start a fight. I looked suspiciously at him. Then I saw a look of concentration on the bond breaker. I laughed.

"I am glad we amuse you. That won't work by the way. I already knew all about it. My Mom told me and so did Jake" I tried to give him one of my fathers withering looks. I hoped it worked. I was so nervous I wasn't sure it wouldn't look more like I was in pain. It might look like intestinal distress for all I knew.

"Why are we discussing this monstrous union? Surely brother you can not debate this. A wolf and a vampire can not reproduce. We can not allow it. Stop toying with them." Caius was angry as usual.

"Half vampire dear brother, half and they are both half human. I believe there is much to debate. We can not make rash decisions." He turned to us. "We will need to discuss this at length I am sure you will want someplace more comfortable to wait. Felix, Demitri. Take them to the banquet room. We have provided all you will need for your stay. You have been given complete accommodations. We will speak with you soon. Enjoy your stay." He then turned dismissing us. I was so angry I could spit. Jacob was shaking.

"Jake you can't do that here. Calm down." He did, we were taken up in an elevator to a room with a hotel like atmosphere. We were set at a table and given menus. I pursed my lips I didn't want to take anything from them but, without a chance to hunt I really needed to eat. Jake looked like he would balk too.

"No Jake you need your strength we will eat." Felix smiled and looked at me curiously.

"Reneesmee do you need blood?" I looked up at him trying not to be angry he was only doing his job.

"Yes I did not get to hunt. Before we came here But, food will be fine." I looked back at the menu.

"We could accommodate you. We have access to..." I raised my hand.

"No Felix I will not change my principles and take a human life. Thank you but, no. I will eat food. It is fine." I half smiled at him. He smiled fully in return.

"No of course not I should not have asked. I apologize." He turned his back taking up his place as guard again. He was actually kind of nice. If I hadn't met him like this he would have been someone I could like. He was a lot like Uncle Emmett. The perfect big brother. Jake glared at him. But, he remained quiet.

I touched his face. Not wanting to be overheard_; we will get out of this. I promise. I'll bet dad is already figuring out a way to storm the city. You must keep up your strength and don't antagonize them. Please! _

He sighed and looked at the menu. "I can't read any of this. It's in freaking Italian." He grumbled. Demitri and Felix snickered. I groaned. _God I hope I'm right please Dad. Please come and save us. I don't want to die. _I was terrified but, I wasn't going to let Jake or anyone else see it. I knew that we could not get out of this on our own and I hated hoping for my family to come because part of me was afraid for them but, I wanted Jake to be safe enough that I was willing to sacrifice anything and anyone. I felt guilty about it but it was true....

_Chapter 10 A Plan_

_Bella_

Edward and I slowed finally when we got to the river. We stood on the bank of the Arno and held each other. I sobbed tearlessly. Edward held me and let me fall apart. I did for a while and I started to think about Volterra. The city was completely walled off. So how did we get in? Of course we could break the walls down. I started to think about how we could work this out. I would not let my daughter die. It just would not happen. I would not loose my best friend to a bunch of egomaniacal vampires either. It wasn't going to happen. I stopped crying. I would not be weak. Not now when they needed me. I turned and looked up at Edward. He looked so desperate. My mind filled with bloodlust I wanted their heads on a plate. I opened my mind to him let him feel my determination as well as the beginnings of my plan. He looked at me in awe. "Do you think it will work?" I shook my head. "I don't know but we have to try.

We ran back as fast as we could it was like flying. On the way, we hashed out some details. We got back and decided we needed to test my theory. We jumped up the side of the hotel and flew into the living room filled with Vampires.

Edward was full of life now. "We have a plan. Kate we need your help."

We were in one of the bedrooms, we had Kate and Garrett in there everyone else was outside. We needed to concentrate to see if this would work. I knew I could open my mind to him at will but could he do the same. If so I might be able to protect people not in my line of sight through Edward's thoughts. Our theory was that we were so entwined that we truly had become halves of the same whole. If we could do it now if we could be completely one being we could possibly save our children. We had to test it but we didn't want anyone to know what we were doing. This was still our secret.

We stood on one side of the room Edward had his arms wrapped around me, facing Kate and Garrett. What we were trying to do was for me to hear Kate's thoughts to know when to move my shield. I had perfected my shield as it was. I could protect as many as I wanted and I could move it at will. And I could let Edward in anytime I wanted for as long as I wanted but, to do what we needed to do I needed to hear the thoughts as well as Edward could. "Okay Kate, think, about zapping Garrett." Kate looked at Garrett and smiled.

"Alright love he said think about it not do it." She grinned. And concentrated. Usually letting Edward in my mind was a subtle feeling of openness but for this I needed more than subtle. I threw open the floodgate of my mind. I felt Edward tense a little feeling my excitement as well as his own. Then he started to concentrate on what Kate was thinking. I started to hear his thoughts. _I can hear you. _

_Okay concentrate away from me. Look at Kate feel her thoughts. _I looked at Kate and tried to do what he said. It sounded like whispers at first then clearer.

_I wonder when I get to zap him. He made me so mad this morning. I can't believe he said no. If I want to go hunt by myself, overbearing fool; I would love to give him one good wallop. _Kate was still grinning.

_Oh! I heard her. I can hear her, she wants to zap him that's not nice. _I felt Edwards chuckle.

_Okay _He thought to me. _When I tell her to zap him you throw your shield as fast as you can. If that works we will try it on someone not in the room. "_Okay Kate." She reached out and touched him nothing happened.

_Darnit. _Kate frowned.

_Thank god that really would have hurt. _Garrett sighed.

I grinned._ Edward I heard him too. Can you see the shield? _

_Yes I can I wonder. I can feel it too. Do you think since you can use my power I can use yours._ I hadn't thought of that.

"Try it again Kate." I felt it as Edward manipulated my shield. I felt it twist and move then just like that it was gone and I hadn't asked it to. Garrett was on the ground. Oops!

"Sorry Garrett but if it makes you feel better we saw what we needed, it worked." He growled. But, then he grinned. I smiled at him.

We practiced and practiced until we had it down. We could protect anyone Edward could hear...Now we just had to get into the castle....

We traveled in a convoy of black limo tinted SUVs Edward and I and our family were in a Limo in the center. I thought about it for a moment and realized what we would have looked like driving the roads this way. We must look awfully important. Of course that was not why we did this. We were almost fifty strong. We couldn't all fit in one car and, we couldn't run across the Italian countryside it was very sunny.

_Chapter 11 Loyalty_

_Bella_

We came upon the city two days after landing in Florence, in the early hours of the morning. We had about five hours of darkness left. As we got close Edward could hear the sentries. I held his hand and heard too.

_"When do you think the yellow eyes will come?" _This ones name was William and he was scared. Good I smiled the red creeping back into my vision. We had stopped on the way and hunted in the forest. We had found a herd of deer, not very appetizing but filling. We were about a mile out from the city itself in the surrounding fields. We lay in the tall wheat being as invisible as possible. No one had seen us yet.

"_I don't know but they left Florence yesterday before light so any time now just keep your eyes open." _This one was Zefra. Okay now that they weren't suspecting us it was time to let them know we were here. I wrote our instructions for Alice on a piece of paper and saw her nod from about a half a mile away. She would tell everyone what to do while they were worried about us. Then Edward and I ,hand in hand, walked calmly up to the front gate.

It was around ten thirty so the gate was still open people moving slowly in and out. We walked into the city without a hitch. Of course we heard the sentries when they had our scent. They caught up to us about, a hundred and fifty yards in.

"Hello Cullen's we have been expecting you. Actually we had been expecting all of you. Where are the others? "He frowned behind us. _Well they're a brave lot. I'll say that for them. To come alone like this. I wonder which ones these are. She is pretty too bad she'll be dead soon._

Edward smiled a feral smile. "Well William since you asked so nicely. I am Edward Cullen and this is my _wife_ Bella. We are here to get our children." he looked at us with wide eyes.

_Arrogant fool! Doesn't he know where he is. So this is the mind reader. Their children. So the half-breed is theirs and then the wolf is their son in law. Strange. Must be the animal blood. It makes them mad. _He just shook his head. "Follow me. We did and after a short time we were in a room I remembered weak human eyes or not. The difference was I could smell the death now. So many people had died in this room. I remembered the whispered prayers of one person that had met their fate in here. I shivered. Edward squeezed my hand. I realized why the memory was so sharp he was remembering it too. We were still linked. His memory of the last time we were here was not hazy at all. Now I saw his memories too.

When he believed me dead; I could hear him begging Aro to kill him. So he didn't have to be in a world without me. I grimaced. Suddenly they were replaced with the joy he felt at me finding him and him realizing I was alive. I didn't realize I was in pain till it was gone. I looked at him. _Sorry love I never wanted you to see that._ He smiled his eyes tight.

_It's okay. The joy outweighs the pain by far. I can't believe I ever doubted your love. I was so foolish._

_Yes. You were. But, I forgive you. How could I not. You forgave me for leaving _He suddenly thought about all his happy moments the way it felt when I said yes. The way it felt to kiss me. When he put my engagement ring on my finger. Such happiness. For me.

I looked at him and smiled. _And the way I love you is absurd. Ha! _I remembered the way it felt when I touched his hand the first time. The electric shock. Then the absolute safety I felt. When he saved me in Port Angeles. The way it felt when I realized I was in love with him. I heard his intake of breath. _Oh my Bella I love you. I will love you for eternity in this life and the next if necessary... _We did this to bolster each other. A happy moment in the depth of our fear and sorrow.

Now this entire exchange lasted only a few moments but it was enough to bolster us. We both started exchanging memories of Reneesmee. Her smile. The first time she laughed. A time when she was mad at one of the tutors we hired so she went to his car and forcibly removed his tires wheel and all. He thought he'd been robbed. Her beauty and independence. The one time she had decided we were wrong and tried to hunt on her own; a human...She got him cornered and he was willing. Thinking she wanted something else. She felt so guilty that she cried for two days.

I stood up straight and told Edward we would succeed. There was no other option. I would not loose my daughter, period. He smiled at me and then we heard them as they came close. None spoke but, we heard.

_Well, well; so they came by themselves such a brave pair. I knew they would.. How strange. Ahh! I feel them their bond is stronger yet. I have never felt something so strong I was wrong these two are more bonded than the half-breeds even. More bonded than the last time I felt them. It is like they are not even two entities anymore. Amazing I have felt nothing like it. _Marcus wasn't as bored as he appeared. I thought and Edward smiled a little.

_Arrogant children come here alone, making demands of us. I will have my justice. Shapeshifter werewolf it is still depraved. I will see them burn. _I could almost feel Caius' hateful grin.

_Maybe I will finally be able to kill that boy's whore. I hate her. How dare she be immune to me. Ouuuh I just hate her. _Edward looked at me. His eyes rolled Jane obviously.

_Ahh! They are brave or arrogant I will have them now. They will not refuse. Threaten their child and they will fold. _We hissed. Aro was always scheming.

_This is all so terribly droll. Why Aro continues to bother this strange clan I will never know. Oh well. _Edward had to tell me this was Alec. I did not know.

Demitri was disappointed. He was hoping for more than just us. He wanted a fight.

Felix was the oddest of all. I could remember him calling dibs when I was still human. He had wanted to provoke Edward. He sounded very different now. _I really like them. I really hope we don't have to kill them. I like Nessie. She is intelligent and funny. And so very brave like her mother. Even more beautiful than her mother. That Jacob is a no nonsense guy. I respect that. Well I would love to be able to help but, I really like being alive too. Hmmm!_ I looked at Edward. He shook his head. The others were there too but there thoughts had no meaning for us. We knew the minds to watch.

_Don't dear don't hope for that. He is loyal. It is nice to see the children through his eyes though. He had a bit of a crush on you when we had our first encounter. He finds you very brave and pretty. Just like our daughter. But, he is loyal do not forget that. And he is right if he betrayed them they would kill him._

I did not want that. He was not a bad man. I would not want his death. He was so much like Emmett. Edward nodded at that thought.

The door opened they came in single file. They came to the center of the room and stopped. Aro looked at me and smiled. "Oh Bella how beautiful you are. I believe you are prettier every time I see you. And Edward; married life becomes you. You do not look so angry."

"Don't I" he said and raised a brow.

"Well perhaps it is my memories that are angry. We have had some trying times you and I."

"Yes why is that, Aro. Are you really worried about my daughter or is this a power play again. Do not bother to deny it. It is in your thoughts. " Aro smiled.

"Well Yes I may have considered that but, I can not help my thoughts." He moved forward smiling repentant. "Do I get to know your thoughts today." Aro reached out his hand.

Edward just stared at it. "I do not think so Aro. You have proven yourself once again to not be a friend to my family and I don't think I will let you have my moments with them." Aro looked as if he might loose his infallible temper. His thoughts were stormy enough. But, then he smiled.

"Well I guess I earned that. You have a right to be angry. I suppose. I am sorry about this." Of course he wasn't sorry at all.

Caius rushed forward speaking his twisted thoughts. "Rules have been broken. We can not allow a half-breed like this to breed with another half-breed. Lord only knows what would come of it. It must be ended now. With all of them! These yellow eyed aberrations. They should not exist. We should destroy them." His thoughts were just more of the same bile. Edward squeezed my hand as I hissed at him.

Jane smiled she was thinking about my shield and how it would be like hers and wouldn't work if I couldn't see. She was considering blinding me. I smiled at her. She smiled back and looked at Edward he was shielded of course My shield was just as much his now too. I just continued to smile. She growled. "Aro I would appreciate it if Jane would stop _trying _to attack my husband. Since no one has even established the rule we have broken. Of course it doesn't work either way. She is simply upsetting herself." I smiled at Jane pleasantly while she writhed. "Which rule was that exactly or are you just making this up as you go." I frowned at him with a knowing look. Like I would look at my daughter when she had done something she knew was wrong.

He shrugged, and smiled. "Well now since this a new situation we had to make new rules. You must see the danger here." I glared at him.

"No I do not. I see an overbearing group of old men who think they can tell everyone else how to live that is what I see." I looked at each of them only Marcus was free of my glare. He was still marveling over our connection and saw nothing wrong with my children. He was too interested in the fact that our bonds were so strong. Caius was so angry he looked as if he might explode and Aro was still incredibly sure and arrogant.

"How dare you. Speak to us like this. Who are you besides an infant vampire too full of yourself and your piety. You know nothing of the millennia we have ruled. Impudent child." Caius walked forward considering slapping me. I just glared and held my ground. Edward growled low in his throat. I squeezed his hand.

'_No don't do anything, even if he does it he is trying to provoke you. I am provoking him, don't please. _

But, Aro stayed his hand. "No brother. We do not behave this way. You will not hit her. She is not a witness under your control." Pretty words but he still wanted to manipulate us. I could hear at the same time as I distracted them I also heard Nessie and Jake; they were discussing an escape plan. I heard my family and friends slowly working their way into the town. Carlisle was at this moment coming into the castle through the underground entrance. He was coming in quietly but, obviously.

At that moment Heidi came in to announce him. Everyone turned to inspect the new addition. Carlisle strolled in as if he owned the place. I watched him now and I knew that Edward had truly taken after his father. He may be filled with compassion but once he was truly angry about a true injustice, like now, he looked like Gabriel about to blow his horn for the end of the world. He walked in and straight to us. I had never seen him angry. It was a terrifying and beautiful sight. Edward stood a little straighter. He was proud of his father. I looked at them and felt the wonder fill me.

_Where are the children. Are they upstairs?_ He thought to us. As he stood in front of Edward he moved his eyes up and down. _Good ,Esme and Rosalie will have them soon._ He spun around to face his former brothers. "You have gone too far Aro! Caius I told you your hatred would be your undoing and, you Marcus, how could you let them do this. You know this is wrong. My family is not subject to any of your rules we live by our own rules and God's rules not yours. We do not threaten exposure. We threaten your ideas about absolute power. This is wrong and you know it. I will not allow you to kill my children or my grandchildren. I am sorry for this because I once called you friend but, I will not allow this." He stood in front of us and crossed his arms over his powerful chest. Looking like the avenging angel I used to think of when Edward got angry. Edward took his place beside him I walked beside Edward still clasping hands. We presented a very intimidating picture I saw the worry in their thoughts. We were far too confident for their tastes.

"Do not force our hand dearest friend Carlisle you do not need be a part of this." Aro was looking at him with a hopeful grin.

"Yes you may leave; our argument is with the aberrations. Not you." Caius spoke more quietly.

Marcus laughed. Actually laughed. I was certain his face would break. But, his laugh was a dry sound like a door that had not been opened for a very long time. "Dear brothers do you really believe they stand alone. This family has the largest and strongest bond I have felt in my whole existence. Especially that pair there. They will gladly die to save those two young ones upstairs. So will any one of them. Did you really believe in your arrogance that because we have been here that we will always be. Ha!Ha! You were wrong, and, yes Carlisle you are right _this_ is wrong. Aro wanted a new toy. Well Aro what do you think of this toy? It does not play your game well does it. You will never have their loyalty. They give loyalty to those who have earned it. Not those who take it. You try to keep this powerful pair of vampires you will find yourself in a pyre one day. He smiled at Felix indulgently and waved a hand toward us. "Felix go stand beside them you are no longer ours to command you have made your choice. Felix looked at Marcus and then sheepishly at Aro and Caius. Then he walked away and took off the robe, he handed it to Alec nodded, then walked to where we stood. He put himself next to Carlisle and smiled at him. Jane looked as if she might try it so I shielded him hoping it was the right thing to do. Edward agreed.

"Darn kids got to me." He grinned. Then he firmed up and stood facing the Volturi. What was left of it.

Now it was our turn. Edward looked at Aro and smiled with veiled loathing. "I have tried to live my life well I never wanted to take innocent life. Especially knowing how fragile it is. I do not want to kill you any of you. Not even you Caius as filled with hate as you are. I like my father do not want this to end in death. You are ancient and for that deserve respect and if you give my children back to me I will leave peacefully and your precious city will stand and all will be well. However." I could feel his threat but, I would have heard it whether I was in his head or not. His velvet voice held a quiet menace much more frightening than Caius' screams. "If you do not return my children to me now, your city will burn to the ground and you will fuel its fires. And the world will be free of you. Before you bother to look incredulous or, call me fool know this.... We have your precious city surrounded and all are willing to die for Reneesmee. We have the same powers as you and we are protected where you are not. So please think this through. I would love a diplomatic ending. But, I will kill you for my daughter; do not doubt me." Edward had thrown my shield over Carlisle just in case.

I could here Rosalie and Esme as they took out a wall into the kids room at that moment. Then the whole building shook. The slit windows opened wider and in each one a shadow was sitting, a friend I couldn't see everyone we were shielding but I could feel them like little flutters in my mind. You could not see them clearly but they were there. Jane and Alec tried their best but failed.

We heard a commotion in the hall outside and the door burst open and, the Romanians came in with the wolves. Leah was the Beta and in charge without Jake here. And she was angry. She stood in front of Seth, Quill and Embry. Her enormous head was low teeth bared a rumble of their growl shook the ground under our feet Caius cringed.

"At last we are home brother. There is the witch. Will she be able to cast her pain with no eyes do you think." Vladimir smiled. Jane looked worried for the first time.

Edward smiled a feral smile showing all his teeth. I did too. "You see gentlemen this is not a bluff. We do have you surrounded and this is check mate. Choose your ending. We will not let you hurt our children. My daughter and my son in law will go home and they will be safe. "He picked his head up higher looking superior and waited.

Felix barked out a laugh. "She was right." He looked at Edward. Edward smiled smugly at his thought I did as well but, he wanted everyone to hear. Felix looked at Demitri and Jane and Alec. "Don't you remember on the plane she told you that she felt sorry for you when her father found out what we'd done. She was right. You really should have left them alone. I really like this family. They really are a family. I wish I had one. I have been following you for a long time. But, in the last two days I feel like I finally get it. I have never felt love. Never! But, I love this family too and those two sweet kids upstairs. They deserve to be left in peace. Aro they will never be yours. Give in, you have been good to me I do not want to see you die but, you will, if you continue to fight this family. They have something you do not understand. They have each other." He smiled proud of his speech. We smiled with him. If we got out of this he would have a place in our family if he wanted it. Edward agreed.

_Chapter 12 Too Easy_

_Reneesmee_

"Jacob Black we are getting out of here and when we do I am not going to have you missing pieces. Quit provoking them." I don't know why he did it. Hitting a vampire. All he ended up doing was hurting his hand.

We were sitting in the bedroom waiting; we had been waiting for two days now. I was sick of waiting too but, Jacob had never been good at hiding his feelings or his impatience. We were sitting watching some rerun of a sitcom in Italian when William came in again. I was afraid he was still angry but, he was grinning so maybe not. Everyone had actually been pretty pleasant. Considering the circumstances.

"Well your yellow eyed parents have arrived, Little Half-breed." He didn't seem to mean any offense at this it was just what he called me. "They are speaking with the Volturi now." He snickered. Jake growled.

I hope my parents had a plan. This place really was a fortress. We had been down to talk to Aro again and had found out why we were really here. Aro wanted Mom and Dad and Alice. He knew we were the only thing that would make them give in. Their love for us would be their downfall. Now I hoped they didn't come I knew they would but, I started to think of the possibilities of my friends dying. My family. No it would be better. If they hurt me than my friends. I just hoped they got Jake out first. I would not let him sacrifice himself for me. As a wolf he would be intimidating enough to frighten some of them. He might be able to get by them. Oh I hated being so young and yet so grown up sometimes plans would sound good to me then five minutes later I saw the futility of them. I longed for my father's experience. Or better my grandfathers. Then maybe I could consider all the options better. Right now I felt like a five year old child. Frightened and confused.

I was on another crying jag and feeling helpless when I heard a commotion and an explosion. Jake phased ripping his clothes to pieces. He was beside me in an instant, whining. William was on his feet. "What the hell was that." The door came off the hinges and two of the most beautiful women in the world walked in. Rosalie first and then Esme. I almost started crying again but I stopped myself. I could blubber later. Right now I had to get Jake and my family out of here alive somehow. Zafrina came in last. My eyes bugged. "Zafrina why are you here?"

William was busy backing up looking like he thought no one could see him he headed to the door. Rose looked like an angel of death stalking. Esme right beside her. I had never seen Esme snarl but she was really scary. Jacob was grinning a wolfish smile all teeth. I just stared flabbergasted. I could not imagine why the beautiful Amazon was here.

"Oh little one did you think I would let them stop me from coming when you are in danger. My little friend. My sisters and I would have been angry to have been left out. No we are here to take you home Little Sister." I smiled and ran to her. We embraced I touched her telling her how happy I was. Then I spun around and yelled.

"No, Please don't kill him. He is only doing his job Rose please." She was the dangerous one I knew. She had him on the wall and was about to strike. He looked confused. William was frightened he knew he was only waiting to die. He was brave he stood straight and still gallantly waiting for death.

Rose and Jacob glared at me incredulous. Esme smiled and William God love him looked even more confused. "We are not killers. That is why we live a different life and I will not be responsible for a life that could have been spared. NO! I will not let you kill him. William you must not fight you are sorely outnumbered. I don't want your life on my hands." He blinked confused but nodded and let his arms fall slack at his sides. I smiled.

Rose was really disappointed she pursed her perfect lips. "Nessie what are we suppose to do with him. We can't just let him go." I felt my brow furrow as I tried to decide.

"What were you going to do with us?" Rose looked at me and sighed.

"We were suppose to get you out of the walls of the city we are not sure how but, that is our assignment. We don't know how much opposition there is."

"Okay." I said "Then he'll go to. William I am sure you know exactly how much opposition there is and you want to live right." He nodded starting to understand. "So if you help us get out of here you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing before Aro thought of this stupid mess. You'd think after three thousand years he would have more sense." I said more to myself than anyone else.

William thought for a minute and nodded again.

"I will help my loyalty only goes so far. I did not join the Volturi to be stealing children. I was suppose to help keep laws not acquire pets for Aro. I will help you leave and then I will leave too." His resolve gave him bravado. He smiled and walked right past Jake and came up to me. He looked down at me. "I am glad Little Half-breed that you have made it impossible for me to kill you it was not something I wanted to do." I smiled a little it was strange but, nice to hear.

"Okay well we should go right." I stopped to hug Esme and Rose. I kissed Jake on his nose and we walked out.

Outside it was still dark. We walked into a hallway and the wall was gone. We jumped out and landed two stories below. I was worried about Jake but, he seemed fine. He landed lightly next to us. We slowly crossed the courtyard William at the head. Rose was right behind him hissing quietly that if he betrayed my trust she would personally rip him apart. He merely hissed back for her to be quiet. I tried not to laugh.

I was elated. I couldn't help it. Jake at least would be free I would make sure of it somehow. We followed William and were led to a small door on an exterior wall. He turned and looked at me. He smiled and opened the door….

Now everyone held their breath not knowing honestly what would happen. _Maybe you were too_. But, it was nothing. It was simply a hidden door out of the city. If you didn't know it was there or at least were not looking for it you would not see it. I was starting to think the real reason this was proving so easy was the arrogance of the Volturi themselves. Honestly this was all happening so easy. There was no way that we should have gotten across this courtyard with out someone seeing us. I was a little disappointed. I know that sounds strange but, I felt like a fool for worrying. Then we stepped outside. And, I saw why we had met no opposition what so ever.

We were outside the city in the glow of the moon and Everyone was there. Every single family member. Everyone from the first time my family was in danger was here. I couldn't understand it. And in the middle were a group of not so happy robed individuals. They were surrounded by my friends. I had met when I was an infant. But, I remembered each and every one even Nahuel and Hulien. And I figured probably his sisters too. Though I did not know their faces. Of course I did the worst thing I could have possibly done. I cried like a baby. Jake came and hugged me to him with his great head and Rose and Esme patted my back. They all thought it was relief but, it was just overwhelming why, would these people, do this for me. I just didn't deserve it. What if they died because of me?

The only people I didn't see from the first time were my parents which were talking to the Volturi. Carlisle where was he and Jasper and Alice. Of course the other wolves were not here. I did not see Benjamen or Tia. So at least maybe they would live. I walked up to Siobahn. "Thank you so much for coming but, you shouldn't have. I looked around. I love you all so much but, I am afraid for you all."

They laughed at me.

Siobahn looked down at me. "We love you too little one and would not stand by while you were harmed. And it is time that the Volturi understood that they do not just take what they want. They have to abide their own rules or not bother to make them.

I looked around Kate and Garrett were missing as well. I went to the center where the Volturi guard were milling nervously, Jake at my side. William came forward and walked to the center of them. He turned and held up his hands to speak.

"Fellows we are outnumbered and outmatched. Have you noticed our powers are useless. I have the power to make people forget me. To be in a sense invisible. You all know this. However when I was in the castle I tried to do this and it did not work. So there is something greater than ourselves at work here. Please try to realize this. We are few and powerless. We can fight but we will die. I for one do not want to die. I will leave. I do not care to burn today. I have been on this earth for more than a thousand years and never have I seen the solidity among our kind I see in this group. No brothers we can not win this fight. We should leave and be glad to do so. This little half- breed had the compassion in her to let me live. I will take that gift and be glad of it." With that he took off his robe and ran away turning into a glow in the moonlight.

Siobahn turned and looked to the guard. "Each of you must make your own choice. We will not stop you. Rennesmee is right you deserve to live I do not relish killing my own kind. I wish that you would leave in peace. So later we may call you friend.

After a few minutes they started to slowly take off their robes. One by one they left and some even shook hands as they went. I was beginning to feel like all of this was a dream and I would wake up in Jakes arms still in Egypt. I was young but, I knew this was not supposed to be going this easily. But, everyone around me was just calm and happy. We turned as one and went back into the city. It was time to go get my parents… We didn't have to look for guards they were gone. We just moved as one and entered the city.

_Chapter 13 Checkmate_

_Bella_

We were at an impasse; everyone just stood around silent. Their minds however, were not silent. Edward and I listened.

_This is not possible after three millennia how were we taken so easily by these strange yellow eyed aberrations. They are not natural. How can they be so strong. Where are the guard? _Caius was very worried, with good reason. We had just watched the scene in the field through the eyes of our friends. They were all that was left. This tiny group I couldn't believe I had ever been frightened of these old men. There arrogance had brought them to this.

Aro was thoughtful._ Well this is not going at all how I planned. I can't believe it, bested by vegetarians. I believe that is what they call themselves. I tried the blood of a stag once very unappetizing. Can't see why they bother. Where are our guards? They must have bested them but how. Oh what I wouldn't give to have those two by my side. They are incredible. Of course I suppose I could have avoided all of this if I had simply killed them when I had the chance. I had them at my mercy when she was still mortal. It still seems like such a waist. I will have to consider !_

I had to keep myself from smiling. This was so strange.

Marcus was simply entertained. He still chuckled to himself. He thought to us.

Both of us. _You are truly amazing. When did you realize what you could do. I know it is you. I felt our guard slipping away just now. Felt the loyalty fall off as smoothly as the robes must have. I have not been so thoroughly entertained in thousands of years. This is wonderful. Just stupendous. I always knew that you would be trouble. Aro wanted you too bad for his own wellbeing. I told him you were too bound to each other to fall in with him but, alas no one listens to me. I am glad, for this is hilarious to watch. _

Jane was staring at me snarling. _They may kill me but, I will kill your whore first._ She knew Edward could hear her. He hissed.

_Do not worry love even if she got near me I would destroy her. No force on this earth would ever take me from you. I love you. My angel_

He snorted, rolling his eyes.

_Your view of me is still distorted… and you are still absurd but, I love you anyway. We need to have a talk with Carlisle after this but, I am not sure we should tell Nessie. Do you feel that? That is her. Marcus thinks we are the ones breaking the bonds but, it is her. I am not sure how, I will need to discuss it with Carlisle but, I know it is her._

_When the others get here be alert. Demitri will not be swayed. He is in love with Jane. Can you see that. He has never told her but, it is true. He will defend her to the death. So be careful. _

We could feel the others coming. And, just as planned the members in the windows dropped to the ground. One for each person in the room. Thirteen for us Thirteen for them. Then of course we had the wolves. Total there were thirteen of them in the room. Now we numbered twenty-three with Felix and they were down to twelve.

The odds were stacked in our favor for once. I looked to the door because they were about to get even more unequal. The door opened and everyone turned. The room was filling up. My daughter came in with her husband my very best friend and I felt like some pain inside me some tension was gone. Edward sighed. It was good to see them. We knew they were okay but seeing them was balm to our wounded hearts.

Nessie ran and her arms wrapped around me. Jake's tail waved and he woofed. Then he turned to his pack members and they discussed strategy. He complimented Leah on her leadership. We tuned out all but, six. They would decide if someone died today. They were completely outmatched. They could not win. They knew it.

I smiled at my daughter. Her thoughts were so full of love for her friends. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Not even her enemies. Her thoughts almost mirrored Carlisle's. Her compassion had no bounds.

She walked to the middle and I tensed she was under my shield but that would not stop a direct physical attack. She walked right up to Aro. And touched him…

_Aro please I know you have the ability to stop this. I have no wish to see anything happen to you or your dear ones. Please don't let this happen. Not over power or greed. My parents love each other. My family loves one another too much to ever be able to give themselves to anyone else. I don't want them to die. Nor do I want you to die. You have lived too long. I want your wisdom to live on. There is so much you have to teach our world and yet you have kept yourselves locked up here. You have not seen the changing of the world. Three thousand years and you have left this castle a handful of times in that long span. You deserve better. Your curiosity would be better served by seeing new things. Not constantly trying to make things come to you. _She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Edward and I were floored. I was filled with wonder. This special child was mine. Was it her youth or her uniqueness I didn't know but, I felt myself near to bursting with pride.

She went around the room touching everyone. Telling them how special they were. How much she wanted them to live. Demitri actually smiled at her. Marcus was laughing and shaking his head. The others just stared in awe. The only ones she did not touch were Caius and Jane. Caius cringed away and Jane just glared. She pursed her lips determined. She walked to Caius and reached out palm up giving him a choice. And she waited.

"Oh Brother please stop being a coward and do it. It does not hurt." Marcus chided him, he was still snickering quietly. Caius glared at his brother but refused to be called a coward. He touched her fingertips. And, stopped breathing.

_Caius. You hate me. I can't tell you I know why. I don't know where your hate comes from. I know you hate Jake too. I do know why you hate him. He looks too much like a werewolf and one almost killed you. But, Caius you are one the best and brightest of us. You have lived longer than anyone. How is it you have not learned to let go of your pain. I do not want you to loose your life today. You will be missed. Athenodora is a wife to make anyone proud. Just as I am proud of my husband. You deserve to have your eternity with her. I don't want to take that from any of you. You think I am an aberration and you may be right but, I am a person and individual as are you and, I don't want to loose you. You like your brothers have lived too long to die today. Please don't make my family do this. It would put a black mark on their souls and I don't want that. My family is the most precious thing to me. I don't want any harm to come to them and you may not think your death would harm them but, I know better. We are not killers. I will not let them start now. _She smiled at him. And took his hand in both of hers and patted it. _Thank you for listening. _She turned to Jane and made the same offer palm out. Jane crossed her arms and when Alec tried to coax her she jerked away.

"You are all idiots. I will not die like a fool. I will die fighting." Nessie sighed.

"That is not what I want Jane." She just glared at my daughter filled with hate for me. That was all she could see. It was sad really. All she could think was how her power was all she had that made her of any use and I had taken that from her.

I stepped forward and smiled back at Edward. Everyone that needed a shield was in the room with us. So I let go. I felt it and he did too when the connection broke it was almost painful. I had to gasp but, I moved forward anyway. Nessie was right this was all so stupid and this woman was going to listen to reason if I had to beat it into her. Edward snickered as he heard me.

walked to my daughter and patted her shoulder. I looked at Jane and she seethed wanting to leap at me. She was twitching but, kept herself tightly held in check.

"Jane" I said to her and she snarled at me. "Jane, You are not your power it is merely a part of you. You are so much more. You are the love you feel for your brother and Aro. And you are worthy without your power." I looked at Demetri and smiled. "He loves you. Did you know that?" Demitri gasped. "He loves you so much he is willing to die for you. Not the brothers but, you." She stood up straight as if I had slapped her. She looked confused. She looked at Demitri and saw him for the first time.

Vladimir scoffed. "What is this nonsense who cares about love. This is all stupidity. I will not let the witch live. She deserves to die." Nessie turned to them and shook her head.

"Vladimir, no Stefan, I don't want that you came here to save me and my husband." They opened their mouths but, she held up a hand to stop them. "Yes I know you also came to overthrow the Volturi but, I will not let this come to bloodshed because of _me_. You have lived your lives exactly the way you wanted and if you remember you told me when I was a baby that you should thank them for making sure you did not end up sedentary as they did. Your eyes are bright and your strength is intact. Because you have had to hunt for your selves. We will not kill the helpless and weak. This would not be justice it would be vengeance. I will not abide that from any of you. You are better than that. With that she nodded her head and went to Jake and put her head on his huge shoulder. She had done all she could. So had I. I walked to her and hugged her.

"We are so proud of you. You are better than all of us." I smiled at her and scratched Jakes head. Then I slipped back to Edward and grabbed his hand. I felt the pain go away as soon as his skin touched mine and took my first breath since I had walked away. Emmett and Rose were standing close by with Jasper and Alice Everyone was touching each other. Esme had her arm around Carlisle's waist He was beaming at his grandaughter. You could see the pride on every face even Emmett who loved a good fight.

Demitri looked at the brothers then deliberately and slowly he walked to Jane and looked down at her. He smiled and cupped her tiny beautiful terrible face. She pulled back at first but, he pushed and touched her hesitantly. They stared at one another for a few moments and then the strangest thing happened. She smiled not the feral sneer she had on her face when she was causing pain but a genuine smile it made her seraphic face light up. Her ruby eyes glowed. I just shook my head I was starting to feel like I had walked into a dream. I was so scared to loose my family and now it looked like once again we had beaten fate and all would end well. I was so thankful to whatever power that ran this crazy universe that was letting me have my happy ending all over again.

The first to speak was Caius not Aro. I was a little surprised at that. "Umm." He turned to his wife. She was at the back quietly waiting fear filling her thoughts. He walked and took her hand. She was shocked. He had not touched her in a long time. I felt sadness for her. Edward squeezed my hand. I looked up at him fearing that for myself.

_Will there be a time when you will go for years without touching me. I felt the fear strangling me. _He rolled his eyes.

_Oh my silly Bella still unsure. I would sooner be burned than let myself not touch you for an hour much less years. I burn for you every moment you are away from me, that will never change._ I smiled. God how I loved this man. Thank heaven he is mine.

Caius took his wife's hand and smiled at her. She smiled tentatively back. "I am not ready to die. I have a lot to make up for." She looked at her husband with wonder. "It is sad that an infant has more wisdom than I but, it is true."

He turned to us. "I have been angry and bitter for so long it seems to be all I know but, that does not make it right. If this little one we have so wronged so many times in her life time and, before it had even started can forgive, then how can I not forgive?" Marcus clapped his hands.

"Bravo brother. It is good you have finally seen. It is a happy day." He certainly did not look bored now. He was vital. His skin didn't look as brittle anymore. Caius seemed to have the same thing happening to him. The film on his eyes was slipping away. It was incredible to watch the transformation. I looked at my daughter in wonder. I looked at Eleazar and knew that he saw it too. Her real power.

Aro finally spoke. "I feel like a fool. No that is not right. I am a fool. I have wasted so many lives in the pursuit of my own pleasure. I was wrong. Terribly wrong. She is right I could have given my knowledge to others instead of taking it from all I encountered. I am greatly shamed today." He turned to Jane. "I have wronged you most of all. I kept you from a love I knew existed because I am selfish." He shook his head. He looked at the others and on his face a smile filled with contrition. I have wronged you all so terribly. For that I am sorry. So sorry; I only ask that you forgive me.

It went like that for a good while everyone telling their sins and asking for absolution. Everyone started to relax.

Edward looked around the room smiling. He could not have wished for a better result. "Every one please listen a moment. I can hear your thoughts and I do not agree. You must not leave. Our species needs you. We are not all civilized and need governing. That is a fact. We do have a threat of exposure over us all the time. We can not survive in this world without a set of rules to exist by. We do not expect all to act as we do. So we need someone to keep us from ourselves. We need you. I propose you stay but form a council, make a true government with a vote on how things will be done. It will be very hard and it will take time. Of course that is certainly something we have a great deal of. And, I can not imagine a better suited set of people to the task. There is nothing that this group could not do." Everyone looked thoughtful. It would take a very long time to sort out but, he was right this is something that was a long time coming.

_Chapter 14 Another Happy Ending_

_Bella_

After several weeks, a rough outline had been set up. First we needed to know where all of us were. Sort of a Census then we would need to let everyone know of the changes. We would establish local watchmen. People to keep everyone in the know. There would have to be enforcers to keep the peace. The goal was to have everything set up within a decade… So after three weeks in Italy we were on our way home. I was happier than anyone had a right to be. Aro gave us the use of one of his planes. Everyone else had gone home to their respective places.

There were emotional goodbyes all around. The oddest ones to get used to were Caius who had fallen for Nessie like everyone else and, Jane, who held me personally responsible for her happiness. It was a little disconcerting to be hugged by her. Caius was ecstatic he insisted that Nessie was going to have to spend next summer with he and his wife. If she was going to be a doctor she might as well study in Italy too. Marcus was already traveling around. He went with the Amazons of all people, to see the rainforest. He had never been. Vladimir and Stefan were in charge of eastern Europe they were content with their lot.

We stepped off the plane in Seattle and it felt like we could finally breath. On the plane Edward gave us all a play by play. Of course I had heard it all but, we didn't want to share that. Even Kate and Garrett didn't know what we were experimenting with. So we kept our little secret.

Once home and alone. Our family waited patiently for Edward to explain what had happened. On the plane home he alternated between Nessie and I smiling and shaking his head. So sitting on the couch at home with Nessie and Jake sound asleep upstairs. Poor kids; they hadn't slept for so long. The trip was very long and they were exhausted. Edward sat with me in his lap. We were still open to one another. I wasn't sure if we would ever close that door again.

"Well I don't think any of us would have noticed her true abilities if this had not happened. We thought her power was her ability to give you her thoughts. But, that wasn't it at all. A tiny fraction of what she is really capable off. Eleazar called her a healer. She is not even aware of it. It is ironic that she has chosen to go into the business of healing. For that is what she is truly. When she touched someone she didn't just give you her thoughts she gave you her feelings and healed you.

The bitterness, think about it. Jasper how long has it been since it was hard for you to resist your thirst. Rose how long has it been since you felt bitterness over not being human. Even me, how long has it been since I felt the self hate I have carried for so long. I can tell you. Since I held her in my arms. She doesn't control it. It is just part of her. She doesn't even know it. She healed Jacob first. Imprinting with him was no accident. It was the unconscious way to heal him. That was the only thing that would heal his unhealthy love for you dear." He smiled at me. _Yes my love I think she healed you too. She saved you from the guilt you felt needlessly. It wasn't the change that did that. It was her. Probably the newborn sickness too. _I looked at him in awe.

"She truly is the best of us all." Carlisle smiled and glanced up at the stairs. We all followed his gaze.

We sat around discussing things for a while and then everyone drifted off in their own pursuits.

_Come love. _

_Yes._ We walked to our meadow. Slowly for us. When we got there we fell to the ground. Still holding hands. Content.

_Oh Edward. We are so completely blessed. Our lives are so good. I feel like I don't deserve this happiness._ He chuckled.

_You are utterly ridiculous. You have done things no one would have done. My sweet wife. Think for a moment. None of this none of it would have happened without you. You are the light of my universe and you have gifted me with the world. All of this every moment of the last seven years of my life. Every smile every laugh. It was all started by you. _

I rolled my eyes. _And you call me absurd. It wouldn't have happened without you either. _He rolled over top of me and caught my face in his hands. His eyes smoldering. _By all that is holy woman you will see yourself this time. None of this happiness this fairytale ending would have happened if you had not said Yes. You my love, my life, the other half of my soul you said yes you silly girl. You picked me. The least deserving. A murderer. Nessie may have healed me but, you saved my soul before she was ever born. _He kissed me and I was lost my last coherent thought. Was;

_I may have said yes but you asked. _I felt his laughter but, then his hands started moving down my body and all I could feel was the passion. And we drifted on the waves of it knowing it would last forever….

_**Part II**_

_**Bella's New Life**_

_Chapter 15 Almost Normal_

Six years later in the tiny town of Creston Montana… Two weeks from Christmas.

I rolled over in the bed and looked at Edward. He was standing by the bed in a sweater and jeans, a coat over his arm. I smiled and lazily stretched. "Good morning." The sheets moved as I stretched and his thoughts moved in a much more interesting direction then the one he had been on. My thoughts moved there too. Sometimes I felt like a true wanton. My thoughts always seemed to be there. He grinned and shook his head.

"You are insatiable." I nodded but, I got up. We had to go to school. It was the last day before Christmas break. I was excited. My whole family was going to come together for the Holidays. Only one more day till they get here. I jumped up and ran to the closet. I threw on some clothes. I ran a brush through my hair and, jerked it up into a clip. After only a few moments I was ready. I flashed back to Edward,s side.

I looked at our home. We got to design it ourselves. It was open and bright tons of windows. The walls were white and big heavy tapestries hung on all the walls ranging, in shades of gold and burgundy. Big heavy Persian rugs lay scattered around the floor. The centerpiece of the house was his piano. We had brought our white bed with us. I even set up a new green house. It was perfect. It was home. The rest of the house was furnished in no particular style. There were two guest rooms in addition to our room. There was a kitchen. This would be our first chance to use it. On the south facing wall was a dining area with a big mahogany table. It already had a huge poinsettia on it. We had decorated most of the house we were only waiting for the tree.

We walked out to the attached garage meeting Alice who was in the same grade as us. The garage connected our house, to the main house, where the rest of our family lived. Rosalie and Emmett had left already; they took Rose's new car today. She had gotten a 43 ford coupe and fixed it up. She had been working on it for six months now. She and Emmett and Jasper were playing the part of seniors. We were juniors this year. We climbed into the Volvo. The same shiny silver Volvo He had had when I met him. The garage was full of cars. It had Edwards go to party car. An Aston Martin, there was my After car a Ferrari. Rose's BMW was there too and Alice's Porsche. The garage was actually bigger than our house. Carlisle was already gone in his big black Mercedes. His shift at the hospital started early today.

We got to the Creston High School in record time. We made up six of the 258 students that made up the school here in this tiny cloudy town in Montana. It was recorded to be the sixth cloudiest town in the country and it was filled with wildlife, allowing for good hunting.

The town was so small it didn't have a population record. Carlisle worked at the hospital in the next town north Kalispell. We had been here only three years so we were good for a few more. Edward and I had spent a great deal of time traveling. Helping set up the council in the US. Recruiting Enforcers, well Felix did most of that. He had come home with us and was now head of the Northern Continental US. Everything was coming along well. Things had been very quiet.

We got out of the car and headed into the building. Unlike Forks this was a much more traditional school, big, brick and, one building. Jasper waited for Alice with Em and Rose. We talked and looked around. We had been here long enough no one whispered anymore. We were just a quiet oddity to them. Some of them anyway, I looked around at my family as some of the students walked by and greeted us. A few kids even joined our group. We were not outcasts or curiosities as they had been in Forks. We were with them a part of them. It was nice.

Edward and I had all of our classes together. We spent the time listening to people and talking together in our heads. We no longer needed to touch. It was a constant link of minds one of the best parts was if we didn't want to hear them we didn't have to. No longer did Edward have to listen to the thoughts of his family he could give them privacy. My shield had become a permanent part of the two of us just as his abilities were now mine. If we twisted my shield it would block the thoughts and we could have peace and quiet. The only thoughts that were not blocked were ours.

We were sitting in English. I now understood what he meant about the closest to sleeping we ever came. If it were not for the man beside me I would have lost my mind.

I had a degree in Languages and History. I spoke better English than the teacher. This was not something I had to worry over. After the first couple months the teachers quit calling on us.

I tutored English, History and, Composition three days a week. Edward did the same with Calculus and the Sciences. He even tutored the lower grades in Math. He was so fabulous with children. It took a while for them to be comfortable with us but once Edward turned on the charm it was all over.

No one could resist him.

The others pretty much kept their lives the same. Rose had started taking in a few car to fix up for locals. She realized that people would like that and it gave her something else to be admired for. She was finally starting to realize she was more than a face.

Jasper Emmett and Alice were very involved with the council. They had laid the ground floor with Felix. Especially Jasper who was incredible at diplomacy. Of course how could he not be when he could make you feel calm and collected. It was working very well. Alice would let them know when someone was out of line and Felix and Emmett would take care of any issues. Anyone stepping out of line would be brought before a court of their peers and tried just like any other court. It was very civilized. Aro and Marcus came frequently to check on things.

Best of all were my daughter and her husband. They were in our old home in Forks. The wolves still patrolled. Jake had taken up teaching on the Reservation. He was teaching History. Our Reneesmee had taken Carlisle's position at the hospital and they were happy to have her.

Charlie and Sue have been blissfully happy since there marriage in fall of the same year as Nessie's wedding.

And, we were going to be grandparents. That felt odd to think about but, we were happy. The baby was due in March. We were worried at first but it appeared to be a normal pregnancy. The amniocentesis showed everything to be human.

They would be here tomorrow. I had not seen anyone since Thanksgiving. Renee was coming too and I had not seen her in over a year. We had gone to Florida for Christmas last year. There had been an awful storm so we had a good time.

Mom was not happy about the cold. She wished we could find someplace tropical that was cloudy all the time.

I loved Montana. We had gotten a piece of land that encompassed most of the mountain range. It was cheap because a hundred feet behind the houses it turned to mountain. It was perfect. There was great hunting. Bears and big cats. Tons of Elk and Moose. Yuk! I found that I really liked Wolverine. They were small but mean. They were almost a challenge.

Edward chuckled and I realized that he was listening. We were so much a part of each other sometimes I would forget and say something silly. I smiled at him and the teacher glared at us.

The day went quietly. At lunch I sat with my family and a small group of friends. A sweet girl named Emily was very close to me. She reminded me so much of Angela. She was so kind. Her thoughts were always of others. And it seemed like no matter where we went there would be a Jessica and a Mike. I had asked Edward what he meant about Jess being vulgar once and he let me hear some of the fantasies that she had had about him. I was sorry I had asked. It made it very hard to look at her and not want the peel the skin off her bones. Especially when one of those fantasies was on the day of our wedding. I was livid until he let me see the thoughts Mike had had. It is a great testament to Edward's self control that Mike is still walking around.

Today I sat with my back to Ashley Wesson (Creston's Jessica). She was with a group of friends including Chris Salot. He was nice enough on the surface and sugar wouldn't melt in Ashley's mouth but, their thoughts were pure garbage.

Ashley was looking at Edward over my shoulder thinking about what she would like to do to him in graphic detail. I was trying very hard not to hiss at her. No one; could possibly not know we were together. It was beyond rude for her to think those things. I was considering what her head would feel like when I crushed it. Like a ripe melon…

_Honey perhaps you should tune her out before you do something you'd regret. _He squeezed my hand. Then looking over my shoulder he frowned._ Like flay him alive. _

I had not realized till just then that Chris had been having the same sort of thoughts about me. I smiled. Then I heard Alice hiss. I looked at her and she was glaring at Edward. I took my foot out of my shoe and ran it up the inside of his leg. I smiled as his thoughts immediately changed and he looked at me his eyes were golden fire. I saw Alice glare out of the corner of my eye then she went back to her conversation with Jasper and a couple of other seniors. I did not realize that Edward had been so serious but, Alice had seen him doing something. I looked up at him.

_What did she see you doing? _But before I had the thought completely out he showed me a gruesome scene with poor Chris looking like a pig ready to roast. I was appalled at first then I put Ashley there and we both laughed.

That night in bed; I was watching Edward as he walked out of the Shower and toweled off. I decided I would not be angry at the girl any more. How could you not fantasize about this godlike creature? I watched his perfect form as he put the towel on the foot poster of the bed and came to me. He slid into the bed and pulled me close. I went willingly enough.

Sometimes I would purposely close my mind off just so I could be surprised. It was fun. This was one of those nights. I couldn't hear him and he couldn't hear anyone. It was like being completely human. It was surreal.

He looked in my eyes. I looked up at him knowing my eyes were smoldering as much as his were. Our breath caught. I was still just as dazzled. My mind derailed.

"What are you thinking right now." I laughed at him.

"Nothing, You dazzled me I can't think when you do that." His hand ran down the length of my body and grabbed my leg pulling it over his hip. The sheet was between us but, I could feel every scrumptious inch of him.

"How about now?" I felt like I was melting. I opened my mind so fast it was like a tsunami. I felt it hit him, his body went rigid. He got a wave of desire so strong I was already trembling. He groaned and his mouth fell on mine. The kiss was fire to my soul and I felt myself burn. I pushed on his chest and he moved as I knew he would confusion on his face. "The sheet. I really like these." He laughed and the sheet was gone so fast I didn't see it move.

We were right in the middle of a particularly passionate moment when we heard a knock at the door. We growled and ignored it. But, in a moment we heard the door to the garage open. Edward snarled and I groaned. Alice was in there I could smell her. "You guys are going to have to get up. I need to start on the food I ran out of oven space you have two. Sorry. Edward; please get dressed before you come out here. There are things a sister shouldn't have to endure." I stifled a giggle as sure enough Edward was at the door in all his glory about to rush out and berate her. He glared at me balefully and snatched a pair of pajamas out of the chest of drawers. I already had my robe on. I stopped him before he could go out. I reached out and took his hand. He turned and looked down at me. I was useless for a few seconds but I shook my head.

Then I pulled his face down as I got on my toes and I kissed him with all the passion I had and thought the word later as loud as I could. He picked me up and hugged me. As he set me on the floor he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

Then he turned his face to a mask of distaste and we walked out of the bedroom.

Sure enough Alice had what looked like every pie ever thought of in the world of cooking set on our counters and, she was starting to put them in the oven.

"Alice you couldn't have waited a couple hours to do that." Edward grumbled at her. She laughed.

"I would have had to wait till seven tomorrow morning for when you planned to leave for the airport. I don't have that long. You should prioritize better." She looked at him seriously for a moment. I had to laugh. I couldn't help it this conversation was beyond insane.

"Would you guys please stop discussing our sex life?" I sat at the piano and tried to play Clair De Lune Edward had been teaching me for the last few years. I was doing fairly well. I really liked the piano. I had expected this to be easy for me now but, I was wrong. As far as the right notes I did fine. But, I needed to infuse it with feeling. I hadn't figured out what I was doing wrong. I wasn't sure how to put feeling into the keys. Edward was helping with the cooking. He followed Alice back into the house impatient for it to be done. I giggled as I realized he was hoping if he helped we could get back to our original plan for the evening.

I looked at the piano but didn't touch it. I tried to think about what I was doing wrong. I closed my eyes my fingers hovering above the keys.

With my eyes closed my mind began to wander. As usual right to Edward. I thought about my life before him. It was hard to remember. But, then I remembered going to Forks the ride with Dad. My first sight of him; at the time I was fascinated but, now I could look back and see the beauty of the moment. Even the memory of him glaring murderously, thinking of all the ways to kill me was beautiful. Him stopping the van, the night in Port Angeles, the first sight of Edward in the sun. His demonstration of how easy it would be to end my life, and the fact that he loved me too much to do it. I cataloged every single moment in my head.

I got to the new life memories and I felt such joy. Our wedding, daughter my new life even the rings one to tell me he wanted to keep me and one to symbolize that he wanted me forever. Every moment with him was like a tiny piece of magic thread that had been woven together to make the most amazing tapestry filled with bright and rich colors so intense that they didn't even have names. One of the most recent thoughts was the one from our tenth wedding anniversary.

We had been traveling all over the world before we settled here in Creston and everyone wanted to throw a huge party. I just wanted to be with Edward. He put his foot down for me and we got our wish. At midnight on the day he had run in from outside at light speed and rushed me to the car. He blocked my mind from his and we drove to the local airport. We got out and he picked me up and ran to a little turbo prop plane. He shoved me inside and ran around to the other side. I was dying of curiosity and I tried over and over to get him to tell me where we were going he just smiled and concentrated to keep me out.

As we flew in the darkness. I saw the landscape change. We were headed east and a little north. I tried to be patient. After a few hours I could see the ocean in the distance. It was late summer. So the air was warm and sweet.

He landed at another tiny airport. There was a car there in a hanger. I had no idea what he was doing but it was obviously thorough and well planned. He couldn't wait for me even though I was almost as fast as him. Or he just wanted to touch me. He grabbed me and leaped out of the plane putting me in the car. Then he drove another hour before we stopped. He swept around the car and opened the door. I got out and looked at a line of trees. I could smell the ocean. He took my hand and we ran. We ran right to the end of the world it seemed. We stopped at the edge of a cliff. He smiled at me and sat down.

I scrunched my marble brow and sat next to him. "Are you going to tell me what this is about?" He just shook his head.

"You don't have much longer to wait." So we sat and looked at the ocean. By this time it was around five in the morning. He took my hand, looking into my eyes. I smiled not having a clue what this was about. He smiled my crooked smile and looked out at the ocean. He motioned for me to look too. The sky lightened before our eyes. And the sun came up over the horizon faster than seemed possible. It was breathtaking. I turned to him confused. He was beaming at me. "Happy anniversary." He kissed me. I was dizzy when it was over which took a lot.

"This is wonderful but, I don't get it." He just grinned.

"I know." He took my hand and pulled it to him laying it on his face and closing his eyes. He kissed my wrist. "I wanted you to be the first one to see the sun rise today. With that sunrise you were officially mine for ten years. We are at the farthest point east in the North American continent. Now we have the longest day of our lives ahead of us. I wanted this day to last as long as possible. So we are going to spend today chasing the sun. I laughed. He was the most romantic man on the planet. So we did; we followed the sun all the way to the western most part of the continent. We rode in that plane and talked about everything in the world. We couldn't do much else with him flying but, that was the point. It was a day to celebrate our life together. It was perfect. We got back home late in the night. We quietly strolled into the house after our day of just us. And then we let our passion that had been building all through the day have us. And we followed where the night would take us as well.

I hadn't realized I was playing till I stopped. I opened my eyes and my fingers were playing the last three notes of a song I had never heard before.

I was dazed. I looked up and Edward was there looking down at me. His eyes pricked with nonexistent tears.

I smiled at him. I felt a little light headed. "I think I just wrote a song." I tried to remember what I had played." I concentrated but, I couldn't do it. I frowned. "I don't remember."

He didn't say a word he just sat down and opened his mind to me. He pulled me into his arms and put his hands over the keys I covered his hands with mine. We had not done this in a while. _Just open yourself up and play. _I did as he asked and he played every single note in perfect clarity. I touched his fingers and he played.

I listened as the song started like Clair de Lune then I played and listened as the song took on a new tone. It was tentative at first unsure then it was intense and dangerous. Then it took on this loving tone pure and light. Now the tone changed again and turned passionate, with sensual undertones. Then it moved on again into a beautiful constant melody that seemed incapable of ending. It went like that for a few more minutes until it came to a close with a poignant three notes that seemed like they could continue forever. I looked at him in wonder. "That was incredible." He smiled at me indulgently.

He stood up, gazing at me . "Bella; that was the most beautiful piece of music I have ever heard." I had to agree but, he usually wasn't so boastful. I looked at him he seemed to be waiting for something.

"Bella that is the song that you played I didn't write that, you did." I looked at him confused.

"Me," I put my fingers over the keys and started playing and it came out of me like it was natural. I smiled as I thought of the memories that inspired it. I opened my mind while I played. I got to the end and looked at him again he looked as if he might cry again if it was possible.

"Oh Bella," He pulled me up into his arms. "To be worthy of your love."

I rolled my eyes.

"Play it again please, just one more time." I smiled at him and sat back down. This time I opened my mind before I started playing and, as with the first time I was lost by the end in my emotions. I opened my eyes and, looked around. My whole family was there.

Esme looked as if she would cry too. "Oh" I said and my hands fell in my lap.

"We heard the song and thought that Edward was composing again but, we come in and it is you. That was incredible. Bella." Carlisle looked like he was astounded.

I smiled sheepishly at them. "I was just sitting here and it happened. I started thinking of memories and it came out."

Edward laughed. "That is what it means to put feeling into it. But," He sighed. "Just as with everything else you do it more beautifully than anyone of us. I could never write anything so wonderful. I love you. Thank you." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

Everyone quietly left and Edward pulled me into his arms and carried me to bed where we stayed till seven in the morning just as Alice had predicted…

_Chapter 16 Similarities_

We waited at the airport for our family to arrive. We had two flights coming in today. One was from Florida the other from Washington. Both flights arrived at nine. Alice and Jasper were waiting for Mom, Phil was staying with his family this year.

We were waiting for the troop from Forks. Edward had almost chartered a flight we took up most of the passenger list on the 737 coming in, bringing our friends and family. We had my Dad and Sue. Seth was coming too. Jake and Nessie and her acquired friends from Dallas another Phil and Judy.

These were a surprise. I remember what it felt like to meet them the first time. Lord I thought Edward was going to loose his mind.

We had gotten home from Italy and everything was back to normal. I was sitting in the kitchen reading when, the phone rang.

I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Nessie or Jake there?" A woman's lyrical voice asked quietly.

I didn't recognize the voice but it was mortal. "No they are out riding right now. May I take a message?" I asked wondering who this was.

"Yes just let her know that we will be in Seattle for a visit soon we have to be there for business anyway. So we decided to visit her." You could hear the excitement in her voice. "We'll be in by seven-thirty this evening."

I wrote all of that down and told her I would give her the message.

Nessie had gotten home at five-thirty. She and Jake were getting something to snack on when I came in.

Edward and I had been hunting. He was at the computer checking stock quotes. I could hear the faint click of his typing.

"Nessie you had a phone call." I handed her the message. She read it and several things happened at once. Her eyes went wide as she handed it to Jake. I heard the clicks stop and a curse from the other room and Jake sat heavily in a chair with a gasp.

Before I could fully register all of this Edward was in the kitchen a livid expression on his angelic face. "Reneesmee how could you?" She looked at him teen anger hitting her face she glared at him. "Was I suppose to let them die. Is that what you would have done?"

He shook his head. "No but, there must have been a better way to deal with it." I interrupted them.

"What is going on? Who are these people?" Edward frowned and took my hand. I saw the last couple minutes replayed with the thoughts Nessie had had.

She shook her head and furrowed her brow. She replayed the scene for us and I had to agree I did not see another choice. They could not let their friends be killed.

I looked at Edward he was frowning but, he was no longer angry. "Nessie this is a huge risk. What do you plan to do?" She sat down and took Jake's hand.

"I don't know I hadn't really thought about it. I just liked them so much." She was torn. She didn't want to be a danger to us. She was afraid she exposed us.

Jake smiled and looked around the room. "Well I don't believe they said anything. We would have been in trouble by now." There was that.

"Maybe you're right." Edward pursed his lips he was still very worried, too many years of secrets. "I hope so? well you better get to the airport. They will be here in a couple hours. I will brief the family. Entertain them in Seattle tonight we will receive your new friends tomorrow for dinner. Be here by seven tomorrow evening. They are welcome to stay in Rose and Emmett's room. Thank goodness they are in Africa. I shudder to think how Rose would loose her mind about this." I shuddered too. Nessie dropped her head on her hands and groaned. They left a half an hour later. After a quick shower and a change.

Carlisle and Jasper came back not too they had gone to Port Angeles to do some shopping for Esme's birthday. Esme and Alice were hunting. They had started out with us but we had gone off by ourselves and found a large herd of Elk so we had gotten home sooner.

As they came in we told them to come into the dining room. Edward and sat next to each other and collected our thoughts.

After everyone sat. Alice was pursing her lips. She already had an idea what was going on but, she was holding her tongue waiting for an explanation.

We recounted the trip to Egypt and the fight. Then we told them that said friends would arrive tomorrow for dinner at seven. The tension was palpable but after a few minutes and everyone realized they would not have reacted any differently. Jasper was still worried but not angry.

The next day we spent all day preparing; Carlisle and Jasper went and hunted immediately. So as prepared as we could be we started making dinner. Of course Alice took over so by the time seven rolled around the house had been transformed. We had set bouquets everywhere with Orchids and Freesia and hyacinth from my greenhouse. The dining room was perfect. We were all dressed in our finest. Alice put the men in black. I wore the blue dress from my birthday party. Alice was in a little black number.

We heard them pull up and, the steps to the porch. It felt a lot like waiting for Charlie so long ago. How would this go? Would this cause my family harm? Edward and I waited hand in hand. Listening to the mood; it was surprisingly calm.

They were apprehensive but not frightened.

Judy was a little excited even._ What do vampire parents look like if they could produce this beautiful girl they must be beautiful people. _

Phil was admiring the Architecture of the house. _Great restoration. I wonder if they did it themselves or if they bought it this way. _

We waited with bated breath. We decided to let them open the door so we could stay by a little ways away trying to be as nonthreatening as possible.

Jake opened the door quietly and held it for Judy first then Nessie came in, last was Phil.

It was not what they expected I knew exactly how that felt. Our home was so open. The entire back wall of the house had been replaced with glass. The rooms were big and open. All in varying shades of white. The only thing that was not white was the sixty inch plasma TV. And of course the Steinway on it's raised platform.

Judy and Phil were in their late fifties. But, they were a handsome couple. Judy was petite. As small as Alice, she was elegant in a full length linx coat. She was dripping with diamonds and wearing a dark blue velvet gown with an empire waist she was beautiful. We had seen her in Nessies memories but she really was amazing. Phil was as tall as Edward and stood with the same grace. As he moved to remove Judy's coat it was surreal he was almost as graceful as we were. Wow, I thought to myself. I could see where Nessie had thought he might be what Edward would have been if he were human. He looked nothing like him physically but it was their in his movements and his perfect manners.

Carlisle moved forward. "Welcome to our home." He put out his hand to shake Phil's and Phil took it smiling. No fear. He didn't seem fazed by the temperature. Edward was staggered. Esme came forward and clasped both of Judy's hands in hers. "We are so happy to meet you I'm Esme and this is Carlisle we are Nessie and Jacob's grandparents. She smiled at them. Judy smiled back. "We are happy to meet you as well we have heard so many wonderful things about you."_ Grandparents, gracious they don't even look like parents much less grandparents._

Edward came forward and repeated the welcome still in shock. I came forward as well. "Hello I'm Edward Cullen Reneesmee's father. This is my wife Bella." I greeted him and turned to Judy. _Well the beauty certainly runs in the family. Wow!_

"We are so happy to meet you." I repeated Esme's greeting.

Judy looked very surprised and wasn't near as good at hiding it as Phil though he was just as surprised.

"You are Nessie's parents." We nodded. _This is beyond irrational they are children. Parents indeed. And the grandparents. Hmmm._

They looked baffled but had better manners than to say anything yet. I had the distinct suspicion that those questions would come later.

Alice and Jasper came forward and Alice floored them by hugging each of them and kissing Judy on the cheek I had to grin that was how she introduced herself to me so long ago.

Jasper shook everyone's hand. He was surprised by the lack of tension. We led them into the dining room and then started to serve dinner. Edward and I did all the serving. Alice supervised while Nessie and Jake along with Esme and Carlisle entertained them. We had decided on Italian it was a good favorite for most people. We had made Chicken Picatta with Gnocci bread sticks a salad and Tirimisu for dessert. We used the China from our wedding. It was pale blue with a deeper hyacinth pattern.

The dinner was a hit. Afterwards we decided that since Phil played Piano as well that we would have Edward play and then let Phil play something. The more time I spent with him the more I saw the resemblance.

They had noticed us not eating but had not said anything.

Edward walked to the piano he sat and looked at me he patted the bench. I smiled and sat beside him. He played my anniversary song. I got lost in it as usual. Then he played Reneesmee's song. We stood then and he bowed to Phil giving him the floor.

"Edward that was wonderful." Judy was trying very hard not to tear. "You wrote that?" Edward nodded shrugging. Always modest.

Phil just shook his head. "I'm not sure if I could top that so I will just play one of my favorites." He played Rachmaninoff's Lilacs it was very complicated and I was once again reminded of Edward as I watched his long fingers fly over the keys.

I looked at Edward where he stood by the piano leaning against the column I could see the surprise as he saw the same thing I did.

I opened my mind. _Wow!_ I thought to him. He looked at me and nodded his eyes a little wide.

Judy's eyes were wet again. As the song ended we all clapped.

"That was lovely Philip" Esme was overjoyed.

Phil looked at Judy from the piano and held out a hand to her. She walked gracefully forward and quietly sat next to him. He kissed her wrist before he set her hand free. Then he played Liszt with so much passion that he was perspiring by the finish.

We were sitting and enjoying a drink later. Well they were enjoying a drink. Nessie had told us of Phil's fondness for good brandy. So Of course Alice found the best French brandy possible and shipped it in. Judy had a lovely smelling Cabernet. I believe that was seven hundred dollars a bottle.

As we sat quietly talking about nothing of consequence I felt the time coming that the questions I had seen in their eyes all night were about to come.

Judy opened the door by asking. "Are you Nessie's biological parents?"

"Yes." Edward responded instantly.

Now Phil had a brow in the air. "How is that possible? You look barely past your teens, if you even are past your teens." We smiled.

Edward shrugged. "Actually I appear seventeen. I am one hundred and nine. Bella appears eighteen but is in reality twenty-four." Phil looked at him and shook his head. Phil still looked incredulous. "Nessie appears to be an adult she is however only five years she matured very quickly. We were not prepared for her. She was a surprise. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

They looked at Nessie and she smiled sheepishly.

"Are vampires born then?" Phil asked.

Carlisle took that question. "No we are turned, changed. I was bitten by an ancient vampire in the sixteen thirties. I am three hundred and seventy two years old. My father was a clergyman and he saw demons everywhere he turned. I didn't like it but I wanted him to be proud of me. So when I got old enough I took over and I found an actual coven of vampires hiding in the sewers of London. A pathetic group, we massed together to flush the demons out and one an ancient was very thirsty. Weak from hunger we trapped him and he ran. He could have easily outrun us but he was so weak he turned to fight. I am not sure what happened next it was all so fast but, he bit me and I knew my father would burn all that had come in contact with him so I crawled off to die alone. Somehow I managed to stay undiscovered for three days and I woke realizing what I was. After many attempts to end my existence not wanting to be a monster; I was hiding in a cottage in the countryside a herd of deer went by close to me and I was so weak with hunger I attacked and realized that there was another way. I didn't have to be a demon. I wanted to do something useful so I studied medicine and became a doctor.

That is how I found Edward. It was nineteen-eighteen and he was dying from Spanish Influenza. I was lonely. I wasn't sure how the change happened but I did it and I have never regretted it. My son is the greatest gift I could have been given." He looked at Edward with a proud smile. " Soon after Edward I found Esme she was broken and only her heart was still beating. She is the love of my existence." He took her hand and brushed a kiss across it. Esme glowed.

"Alice and Jasper" He nodded toward them and they smiled. "Came to have a conscience on their own and, came to us many years ago wanting something better."

"Rosalie and Emmett our my other children, they are vacationing… He told the stories of them and then he turned Edward . _The floor is yours my son._

Edward nodded. "Thank you Carlisle. Okay are there any other questions you would like answers too?"

Judy smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Well I was curious about why you bother?" I knew this question. I had asked the same thing.

"As Carlisle said we do not want to be monsters. Just because are nature is violent does not mean we can not rise above the violence to be something better. Isn't that the basis of civilization." Judy smiled and nodded.

Phil could not stand it any more he asked about the house and then he and Esme were engrossed and off wandering. Nessie and Jake hugged both of them and called it a night. They had to be up early for a celebration on the reservation.

Judy came to me. "Where did you get these lovely flowers?"

I told her about my greenhouse and she was so excited I offered her a tour.

I touched Edward's hand. _I love you more every moment. _He smiled at me and then he went to help Jasper and Alice in the kitchen.

Judy and I walked out the back door and, to the river. "How do we get across?" I smiled at her.

"Well I will show you but you have to trust me." She looked at me and raised her brows.

I chuckled. "I know I had the same thought when Edward said that to me." I scooped her up into my arms. She was as light as a bag of flour. I leaped and landed lightly on the opposite bank setting her on her feet. I held her hand till she was steady.

"Wow." Was all she said.

We walked on the trail in silence and I showed her my home. She loved it as much as I did. I felt a kindred spirit in her. I understood why Nessie had fallen in love with this lovely couple.

"Bella, how did you meet Edward? I mean I know you met him here at Forks Nessie told me but, how did this happen. I just can't see where all of this could happen?" She waved her hand around at the cottage as we stood in the door of the greenhouse.

I laughed. "Honestly your guess is as good as mine. I grew up in Phoenix and my Mom remarried, she was sad because her husband traveled and she couldn't leave me so I came here to live with my dad." I shook my head laughing again. "I thought of this town as my own personal purgatory. I went to school and I met a few kids. I was the biggest thing in town so I was a curiosity. That was when I saw him for the first time."

Judy laughed a little breathlessly. "I don't suppose you could have overlooked him." I nodded knowingly.

"No, they were all so beautiful and you haven't even seen Rosalie. Wow. I went to Biology and Edward was at the only table that had an empty seat. I was walking towards him and suddenly he looked livid and I couldn't figure out what was going on. I didn't find out till months later what had happened.

Apparently, I smelled too good." She looked at me confused. "I know that sounds strange. But, he explained it to me. He used an analogy with a heroine addict. I was just his breed of heroine. I know it is crazy but, true. See we are very good at this life most of the time but it is harder sometimes to resist our nature." She looked a little worried now her eyes looked up at the house. I snickered. "Don't worry. We don't have problems any more. I'll explain that later too. Anyway, Edward decided that he wanted to know me; thank God for that." I smiled. "See I was very frustrating for him because he couldn't see inside my mind. He hears the thoughts of those around him." She nodded as if this answered some question. "But, he couldn't hear mine and it drove him crazy. Then he had to save me from being crushed by a van and raped and murdered by a gang. You see, when I was human I had a really hard time with bad luck. If there was something awful that could happen, it would happen to me. He said I was a magnet for danger. He used that as the excuse to stay around. I considered creating danger but, it turned out it wasn't necessary. I had plenty without making any of my own.

I think we were in love from the first moment. It has grown so strong that I can't remember clearly a time when I did not love him. He waited all his existence for me and I had waited my whole life for him. He is my fairytale.

We had some problems. He was insistent on leaving me human and that caused a lot of problems. Magnet for danger. Then we got married and we got pregnant. The pregnancy as you can tell was not normal. We never expected anything like that. The birth was horrible, I had to be changed or I would have died but, I would not change any of it for the world because I now have my daughter and I have my husband forever." I finished and felt my eyes prick with impossible tears.

Judy was crying. "That is amazing. For him to resist what he did and you to be brave enough to love him in spite of the danger. Wow, you two are amazing. What a story. Someone should write that down. I do have one more question. Why do you have so much Freesia? She looked back into the greenhouse."

I just smiled. "Well that is my own little private joke. See that is what I smelled like as a human at least that's what Edward tells me. My blood smelled like Freesia." She just shook her head. "What perfume do you wear now in fact, I smelled it on the rest of you as well what is that, its intoxicating." I smiled a rueful smile.

"Well actually it's suppose to be. We're predators but, we have a lot more traits than we need. We have the speed, the strength and we are venomous of course the teeth but, like a carnivorous plant, we look and smell pleasing to our intended pray." She looked a little paler. "Sorry, I'm not trying to frighten you, I do apologize but, you did ask. At least you aren't going to see it in action. Edward showed me when I was still human. It was fascinating and terrifying all at once. I remember thinking that he was beautiful but, I was also scared stiff."

I looked at her and listened to her heart slow.

"Yes I did ask. I am a little nervous but it is fascinating to consider how many of you we come in contact with and don't know about it." I smiled or tried. I didn't want her to worry about the fact that I prayed she never did and that it was unlikely she had since she was here alive. We went back up to the house and she nearly ran to her husband as we entered. Edward had his arms around me before I even closed the door, and pulled me in for a dizzying kiss. _I missed you. _

_I missed you too. _

After that we settled our guests and went to bed. The visit had been very nice. They were now a part of our growing family. I had to talk to Aro though and tell him that we needed to make sure that they were on the off limits list as far as the rest of our kind was concerned.

I had once looked at my life with the eyes of fate and wondered what the changes would be now.

So much love…Edward pulled me from my woolgathering.

"Love they have arrived. I smiled at my husband's perfect face and stood to wait for my amazing family.

_Chapter 17 Perfect Christmas Present_

Christmas was so pretty here in Montana. The snow fell outside and a fire burned in the fireplace where everyone was gathered. We had already fed our guests to the point of bursting.

We had opened presents. I had gotten a machine that would record our piano music straight onto CD's or into an Ipod.

Dad had gotten a new fishing boat from all of us. It was waiting at La Push for him to return. Renee had given everyone baseball jerseys with Phil's team logo on them.

Nessie had gotten more gifts than anyone else. We just couldn't help ourselves. Edward had given Jake a very nice car. A Mazeratti, he was very excited. He and Dad looked like they wished they could go home now.

My presents had been mostly practical except Edwards. I had, had to keep him out of my mind a lot lately. He was suspicious he knew I had something brewing.

After everyone had given gifts. I stood up and turned to everybody. "I have to take my husband and go get his gift. We'll be back in a little while. I had to hide it in town." I smiled at him. "Alice you can tell everyone after we leave but you will have to wait till we get far enough away that he can't hear."

Alice was already nodding. She had to keep thinking about the constitution in Russian every time Edward was around. It had been taxing for her but she had done it.

I grabbed his hand and took him to the garage. I went to the Volvo and put him in. We drove into town and I pulled up to the storage building that I had had to rent just for this occasion. You had to order one of these. You didn't just walk up and buy one. Also Alice and I had to do some colorful investing to be able to buy the damn thing. It was eight million dollars after all. It didn't come close to making him and I even but it was a start.

"Close your eyes and stop trying to move my shield. I can feel that. I want you to promise not to move until the door is all the way open I spent the last year picking this gift out and I want to relish the moment." He snickered but nodded. Just to be sure, I stood behind him and covered his eyes with my other hand.

"You know love that is not necessary I won't peak. I am dying of curiosity though, what could you have had to hide out here?' I laughed and pointed with the remote and opened the door. I took my hand off his eyes and moved to the side. The door was really slow it drew out the waiting. It was great he was about to jump out of his skin as the door slowly moved up.

I could tell the only thing that kept him there on that spot was that he promised not to move. As the door slid into its slot a car was revealed but it was covered. I wasn't going to make it that easy.

He smiled but his brow furrowed. "Bella you got me a car?" He looked surprised.

I nodded. Not a car. The car. I ran forward and he started to follow. "No you have to stay there remember." I took the sheet and held it for a moment. "Are you ready?" I snickered.

"Bella I am dying of anticipation here please?" He did look pained. I waited another moment sucked in a breath and pulled the sheet off in one fluid motion, looking at my present being revealed. I heard his breath hitch. I looked up and smiled a triumphant smile this was a good gift.

"Bella, Oh Bella…It's a…a…" I smiled happily and caressed her.

I spoke for him because he wasn't capable. "It is a Maybach Exelero. It has a bi turbo v12 engine with 700 horsepower…

He was caressing her shiny black hide now as well. "It goes 218 miles per hour and goes from 0 to 62 in 4.4 seconds. Oh, Bella." I smiled. opening my mind to him.

_I wanted to find something that reminded me of you. This car is beautiful and fast. It doesn't come close to making us even but, I'm working on it._

He was at my side in a moment and had me in his arms. "You are still absurd but I love you and it is perfect. Thank you." His lips burned against mine."

I was completely incapable of thought by the time he pulled his head back. He looked at me smiling no glowing. I grinned like an idiot and pulled out a key with a black ribbon tied at the end. I touched a button on the key and she purred to life. I dropped the key and he caught it. He picked me up in a flash and set me inside. The scent was intoxicating between him and the leather. I watched his jubilant face as he put her into gear and we stalked forward. We got onto the open highway and he let her have her head. We took off with enough speed that it was as fast as we were; that was saying a lot.

She growled through the gears like a panther. He drove back to the house and pulled into the garage. Everyone was there. They all whistled at her.

Edward got out rash excitement filling his expression. I could learn to love sports cars if he was going to react like this. He was so excited it was almost tangible.

"Wow Bella. Now that's a gift." Jake laughed out. Phil was walking around and looking at her from every angle.

"Edward that is unbelievable." He was touching her too.

Charlie looked like he was afraid to get to close. He came close to me and whispered in my ear. "Bella isn't that car eight million dollars." He said skeptically. I smiled at him and nodded. He just shook his head. "Wow Bella."

Renee walked to me a skeptical grin on her face. "Bella, you just spent more than I will make in a lifetime on a car." She was looking in my eyes. I just smiled at her. "You are trying to hard." I raised my brows.

"Mom I love you but, please understand I could never try hard enough."

She pursed her lips.

"He loves you. You could have given him a moth eaten sweater he would have loved you the same." I looked at her.

"Yes but, he gave me himself that is better than any gift I could come up with even if I spent a hundred million." She smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, Okay whatever you say." She hugged me. "I love you dear."

"I love you too Mom." She went off to talk with Esme.

I just soaked it in. I was so proud of my gift. It was so hard to get him anything because nothing seemed good enough. I watched them as they looked at the car with almost religious reverence. Jasper and Carlisle were just as susceptible to the magic as everyone else was. Edward looked up from his present and looked in my eyes. The love I saw there was overwhelming.

_I love you and you are the most wonderful and perfect wife. _He was looking at the car and then he was at my side and I was up in his arms. He smiled down at me and put his lips next to my ear. "I love it but, you have already given me the best gift anyone could ever receive." He looked around the room at his family our family, our daughter. All together and smiling, "You gave me you; and that led to all this." _Nothing will every come close to that. It's still great though. Really great. So great that I am going to have to thank you again later. Maybe I'll thank you on the hood. Or in the seat._ He growled in my ear. I whimpered quietly.

He grinned and kissed my hair then trotted back to pet his car.

"You know Edward," Emmett said as he was running a finger up the line of the car. Rosalie was already waist deep under the hood. "A car like this needs a name. You can't have a car like this and not name it."

Edward was thoughtful and then he smiled and as his pale hand rested softly against the glossy black paint. "You may be right." Everyone waited. He swept me up in his arms again. "Then I will name her the most beautiful name in the world." Never taking his eyes off of me he touched the car. "Isabella" I laughed at him and rolled my eyes. Everyone joined in. The evening was very pleasant. Emmett snuck out and ran to go get the Volvo.

Everyone started falling off after midnight. The human and half-humans went to sleep. The rest of us went off on our own pursuits. Edward and I sat in the garage long after everyone left. He was still very excited. "Let's go for a ride." We jumped in and drove till dawn. Drawing wild looks from people at the gas stations we stopped at. We drove all the way to Utah and watched the purple mountains light with the sun. And he did thank me very, very well several times…

We got home around six the following evening, amongst lots of smiles and a couple lewd looks from Emmett.

The holidays were great. Then it was time to go back to school and back to the real world. We sent everyone home to their lives, well wishing all around. Life was good.

_Chapter 18 It's Always Something_

The first morning back Emmett wanted to take Bells but, Edward had said no. Too ostentatious. We drove the Volvo. After driving in Bells for a week it was odd it almost felt like putting around. Edward looked unhappy. _Your idea darling._

_I know but I hate driving slow and after that how can the poor Volvo compete. _I laughed at him and he smiled my crooked smile. School and life went back to normal. One morning in late January before school, Carlisle was reading the paper. He had a frown on his face.

We had gotten so good at blocking people out it took a minute before we thought to ask what was wrong. I think Edward and I were waiting for it to just be heard. Edward shook his head. "What's wrong Carlisle?" He pursed his lips and handed the paper to him.

I was beside him at the table I read the headline with him

Hunter Found Mutilated

Yesterday a body was found near Hungry Horse Reservoir. It is said that Steven Hiller 35 was hunting moose for the weekend and did not come home. His wife had reported him missing. The body was found by a hiker and his dog. He was mutilated as if an animal had literally torn him apart. We will put information out as it comes in.

Local authorities are asking everyone to refrain from entering the area until it is investigated further.

"What does that mean?" I was worried.

"It means something is here and it is killing people. It could just be a rogue bear but, even so we should look into it. I don't like the idea of something like that loose here, whether it is natural or not." They decided to investigate after school and after Carlisle got home.

"Call me and let me know how it goes." I smiled at him. I felt worried and didn't know why it might have just been because he was leaving. I didn't like that much. I never had gotten over my feeling of loss when he wasn't with me.

"I'll miss you too but, it is only for a couple of hours. We will see if the animal needs destroying or if this is something else."

A few hours later I was watching the clock and pushing my senses trying to make my self stop over reacting but, I couldn't help it.

I shook my head to clear it. Stacy had asked me something what was it? Oh yes I heard it. "Yes you'll do fine on the test you have studied well you are going to do great." I tried to smile at her but, it felt more like a grimace.

It was eight and Stacy was leaving. She packed her books and I tried to be polite as she left, once she was gone I gave myself over to my panic. I was pacing back and forth with my mind stretched as far as it would go.

_Bella I'm here calm down I'm here. _I breathed for the first time in an hour I ran to the door just as he ran in. I threw myself at him.

"I'm fine Bella just fine. Calm down please." I tried but I was sobbing like a fool. It took a little while before I could speak but, my thoughts were coherent._ Edward I'm sorry I feel like a idiot but, I just couldn't help it I felt like you might not come home I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong._

That was when I noticed his tight expression and the fact that I couldn't hear him. "Edward what is wrong." His eyes were cold.

"I will tell you but we have something to discuss. Come on Carlisle is getting everyone to the dining room.

We met there and warily everyone sat. Alice was very upset too.

Carlisle sat and put his hands over his face. Edward pinched his brow in a stressful expression.

Carlisle looked around the room. "We went to investigate the mutilation site where the hunter was found and we followed a scent away it was a wolf scent but not a wolf scent. I am very sad to say to you all that there is a werewolf here in Creston. Not like our friends the Quileute's this is a real werewolf. Or in the old world our kind called them children of the moon. You remember Caius' reaction to the wolves. Werewolves are the most volatile of creatures. Violent and unpredictable, we followed the scent until it stopped . That is the worst part. We will not be able to find it in human form. Only in wolf form can we track it. It is a defense of theirs when in human form they have no scent.

"So what are we going to do?" Rosalie was looking warily at Emmett. He liked a good fight but, this was not a bear.

Carlisle sighed. "We have no choice we are going to have to track it down and try to reason with it. When they are human they are reasonable. We must tell it that it that it can not stay here. We can not have a Were here. They are just as dangerous to us as they are to the mortals." Carlisle was looking at the best option.

Rose was a realist. "And if it can't be reasoned with?"

Edward took my hand. "Then we will have to kill it." He frowned. Emmett smiled showing every one of his perfect teeth. I shivered. Jasper looked determined.

"I don't know if I can see it. I have never had to deal with this before. It isn't a half-breed of any kind. So maybe. I can see something but I don't know what it is. It's too blurry. I didn't start seeing it till you left though so maybe a decision hasn't been made yet."

Edward looked but he couldn't make heads or tails of it either.

Carlisle sighed heavily again. "Until this is resolved we will not go out to hunt with less than three at a time. They are strong and ruthless.

You will all need to know as much information as possible about them before we do anything. I have already told you that they are unpredictable and violent.

They are every bit as fast and silent as we are in the forest. The closest thing you have as a reference was when we had to fight the newborns. They are as strong. But, this may not be a younling. If he or she is experienced they will be much more lethal. They are instinctual in were form. They travel alone or in pairs. They mate for life. They heal and regenerate. Their bite is poisonous to us just as ours is to them. They will not die nor will we but it would be excruciating.

I have only encountered one and he was very reasonable in human form. That is what I am hoping we are dealing with. Most of them try to stay away from humanity. They are not monsters any more than we are. They are sentient." He ran his hands through his golden hair. "The only way to kill them is to cut off their head and rip out their heart. They are nearly as indestructible as we are. And just as strong." He put his face in his hands Esme squeezed his shoulder.

I had never seen Carlisle this upset since the Volturi were going to come and destroy us. This was bad, very bad. I tried to hold it together. I had to be strong. I stood up slowly and tried to smile at Edward. I walked back through the house and the garage. I went into our home; I sat in the middle of our bed and panicked. This was very, very bad. Why when we had fought so hard for our peace did it have to be wrecked again by some insurmountable enemy.

I was rocking back and forth my head on my knees my arms wrapped around myself. All I could hear was this buzzing sound screaming in my head. It wasn't until I felt his arms around me that I realized the sound was coming from me. It was this tearless wail.

"Shh…It's going to be fine. Really it will be fine. We've faced worse right. Come on Love we're going to get through this." I buried my head into his shoulder and I let the fear subside it was easier to do with him here, his arms safely wrapped around me. I could think more clearly with him here.

"I'm sorry," I said after a minute. "I'm not sure what happened to me. I guess I just got overwhelmed. I was already so worried about you. I just couldn't figure out why and now this. Edward I have a really terrible feeling about this I can't explain it but, I don't feel like this is going to be solved diplomatically. I think our luck is running out. We have skated death so many times and I am worried that it will not work this time. I feel it. Like a cloud. I felt it as soon as I read that story this morning. I'm being irrational I know. I guess it's my vampire melodrama working overtime. I'll get a hold on myself; I promise."

He smiled at me but, his eyes were tight and when I tried to get into his mind he wouldn't let me. I laughed. "Silly, I can see the worry on your face so keeping closed is not having any affect." His head dropped to his chest and he chuckled without humor. He pulled me into his arms.

"Bella if something happens to my family." His eyes closed. "If anything happens to…you." He shook his head and pulled my face up to his and kissed me. I remembered this kiss. He had kissed me like this several times one had been when I left to go with Alice and Japer when James wanted to kill me, before he left me, I couldn't help the shiver on that one. I almost panicked again but, I got a hold on myself. _Stop that. Don't do this to yourself I am right here and I will never leave you._

"Edward, I can't loose you."

Then he laughed and tried to make it sound genuine. "I really think we are laying on the drama though, honestly we haven't even seen the damn thing heck it could have been passing through. We are just so used to everything falling in our faces that we have forgotten that sometimes it doesn't have anything at all to do with us." I thought about it for a few minutes and really he was right.I sighed.

_Of course I am I picked you didn't I" _I rolled my eyes in mock sarcasm.

Then we made the most of the rest of the night.

Tomorrow would come but, I was going to make the most of Today and let tomorrow take care of itself.

_Chapter 19 It's a boy_

I felt a little silly in the morning for freaking out so much. I was right I was just being a drama queen and I couldn't even blame it on hormones. How sad. Edward seemed more optimistic too.

So things went back to normal and everyone calmed down. Our days went on as they had all year. By March we had all but forgotten about the issue.

Edward and I were in Calculus together when our phones went off. I heard the vibration of his phone and mine at the same time. We opened them as fast as possible.

One word was on the screen.

Baby!

We leaped out of our seats claimed a family emergency and ran it was frustrating having to move at human speed. It was a testament to Edwards patience that he let me flounder along beside him and never got upset for those two years.

We got to the car and went straight to the airport outside of town everyone else met us their, we jumped in the same plane that we had followed the sun in and headed west. We got to Seattle in record time. Charlie was there in Jakes car. Thank god for that we would have gone crazy if we had to go the speed limit.

We were at the hospital less than four hours after the call. Nessie was in a private room. We all arrived at once. The doctor and the nurses looked as if they might have a seizure trying to take us all in. I almost laughed. I couldn't imagine what a scene we must make, all these gloriously beautiful and terrifying people.

Nessie looked serene. She wasn't sweating, she wasn't panting. She was just quietly lying there.

Jake however looked like a nervous wreck. As we walked in the room Nessie was rubbing his back and telling him it was going to be fine.

Carlisle went to the attending physician who of course remembered him he was not someone you forgot. He found out that everything was going fine except the fact that the patient was running a fever. Carlisle smiled and said that he would look into it. There was no way the doctor would believe that 108 was Nessie's normal temperature. He strolled in and smiled.

"So Miss Nessie how are you feeling?" he looked at all the readouts and the chart.

"Just fine there isn't any pain just a tightening. It's funny. I wish all women could have a birth this easy. I am dilated to eight it shouldn't be much longer. "I think Jake may need something for nausea though he really is having a hard time."

I smiled at him and touched his shoulder. "Jake are you going to faint surely not the big bad werewolf isn't going to faint. Wuss." He glared up at me and then grinned. His face still looked green. "Why don't we take a walk, Edward will stay with her. I kissed him and took Jake's hand. We walked down to the lobby and straight outside to the cold night. "Now take some deep breaths." I rubbed his back as he did as I asked.

"What's the matter Jake she looks like she is doing fine?"

"I guess that's what's wrong this is too easy. When has anything ever been easy for us." I laughed he was right our lives had been filled with complications since well always. But, and I looked at it again from a different point of view.

"Actually Jake everything has been pretty easy if you look at it right. We were going to be massacred how many times and it just never happened. I always looked at it like bad luck but, really it is the best. Think about it. We have never had to loose any of our loved ones we came close but, no cigar we fight but we win. You and Nessie have had to fight enough this at least should be one thing you don't have to fight." I smiled and he laughed.

"Come on _Mom._" He snickered when I hissed at him, then we went back inside. Back in the room everyone was glowing. I looked at Edward and he smiled.

_Listen love hear your grandson. He is thinking about his mother._

I opened my mind and listened. There it was clear as day this tiny velvet voice so familiar. _Love Mommy._ And, not two hours later with no screaming or sweating Nessie produced a gorgeous baby boy. Despite my optimism I held my breath with everyone else when he came out. There was no need he was beautiful. He had Jakes black hair. That was the first thing we saw. He had ten fingers and toes. He was big, eight pounds. Then he opened his eyes. I gasped. They were the most vivid shade of green. Carlisle smiled. "Edwards eyes." I knew it but, it was wild to see. His skin was a lovely natural tan His heart rate was normal even his temperature was very close to normal. Maybe ninty-nine or a hundred but that was all. Then he smiled and he had a full set of teeth. The doctor looked shocked but he quickly moved on.

"It looks like a beautiful baby. Watch those teeth though and take care of that fever Dr. Cullen. Both Dr. Cullens gave an affirmative. The OB laughed and walked out shaking his head, mumbling about most beautiful baby ever seen.

I walked to Jake who was holding him.

"Did you pick out a name." Jake looked like he was about to burst with pride.

Nessie smiled down at him "Yes we decided to name him after the two people who first brought our families together. His name is Carlisle Ephriam Black." She smiled down at him. "Hello Mr. Black. She smiled up at us and so did Little Carlisle. We were so happy. Carlisle Senior and Esme looked as if they would explode.

"Nessie, Jake I can't tell you how honored I feel right now." Carlisle was beside himself.

Later that night everyone had gone to eat. Or to watch someone else eat. Charlie had gotten here a couple of hours ago. I wanted to stay with Nessie.

She was happy but I could see something was bothering her. "Nessie what is it?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." she was looking at her son and he was looking back much more aware than a baby should but, I was used to that at this point.

I smiled and patted her hand.

"You are as bad a liar as I am. Now tell me what is wrong."

She groaned. "I'm going crazy that's what is wrong." I looked at her my eyes wide.

"What makes you think that?"

"About two months ago I started to black out. I would be at the hospital and suddenly I'd be in the forest running. I wouldn't know how I got there. I must be loosing my mind. It got worse the closer to time. I would be in bed and then I was in the car in the garage with no recollection of how I got there.

Oh mom. How am I going to raise Little Carlisle if I'm nuts." she was crying and before I could reach out to pat her Carlisle leaned up and did it for me. He patted her breast and cooed at her. I was blown away.

She looked down at him in wonder. "Was I like this?"

"Well I was not there for the first two days but, yes I think so." he turned his tiny head and looked at me with those jade green eyes. Wow.

"Hi Carlisle can I hold you a minute. You know little guy you are named after some pretty special people." I reached out my arms and he reached for me. I took him as Nessie's lids began to fall. "Sleep love we will be here and we will figure this out." I walked to the window and held little Carlisle. I liked that. "Well Carlisle how do you like the outside world. He tried to lean up but couldn't manage, I saw what he wanted and I held him up so he could see out the window. He looked and reached with one hand. I held him forward so he could touch the window. It was cold. He pulled back his hand and touched me and realized I was just about the same temperature. He let out a tiny peal of laughter. I recognized that like liquid velvet. I watched him take his first looks around and smiled at him. He pointed behind me and I turned. Edward stood in the door. He was about three feet away and He held out his hands a jubilant smile on his lips. I had the baby in my arms one instant then he wasn't there. I gasped as the baby was in Edwards arms. Edward went stiff. Little Carlisle just smiled at both of us. I looked at Edward and he looked at the baby but, the baby wasn't there anymore. I almost screamed until I saw him beside his mother on the bed smiling at us as his eyelids drooped. All of this had happened in a matter of seconds. We just stood there.

Then I started to think about what Nessie had said. She would be in the hospital and then she was in the woods. She would be in bed then in the car.

All of this was running through my head. Carlisle was asleep with Nessie when everyone quietly came to the door. They saw our expressions and stopped we walked forward and pointed out of the room. Once outside. Edward looked at everyone. "We need to talk, is there somewhere we can go where we won't be overheard." He asked Carlisle then quickly looking at Jake who was definitely about to panic. "Their fine Jake just fine but there is something you need to know that can't be heard by the night nurse.

Carlisle led us to a utility room but he said it was always empty during the night shift. We all piled into this tiny room and Edward explained Nessies fear of being crazy then the incident in the room.

"Teleportation. Really, Wow." Jake was astounded. We were all in shock.

"Well we know nothing like this birth has ever happened before. We should be glad he wasn't born with pointy ears and fur." Rose was still Rose.

We ignored her. "This is amazing. In all my years I have not heard of such a thing. How wonderful. And Jake thank you, your great grandfather was a very good man." Carlisle was of course excited. I was too I was in shock but it was happy shock.

We discussed it a little longer. Charlie was the only one that really had a hard time with it. "Aren't you worried this could be a problem. What if he puts himself in a fire or traffic? He is just a baby."

I smiled at him. "Well Dad really I don't think that will be a problem. He is awfully smart. Like Nessie was. He is not a normal baby. He will be aware of what will hurt him I think and you could always help by telling him.

You are a great grandpa now you have to share your wisdom."

"Very funny Bells" but he grinned.

So with that we headed back to the room. Little Carlisle was sitting up in the bed. _Hungry the thought was clear. _His mom still out. As we came in the door. He held out his hands to Jake. Jake grinned and reached for him but he didn't have to reach far as soon as his arms were out Little Carlisle was in them. I smiled and looked around at everyone.

"See," They gasped knowing was one thing seeing was a whole different ballgame. He looked at Jake and opened his mouth. He pointed his finger in his mouth. He looked at Jake again. "What do you want little guy. He looked at him with one of Edward's withering looks it was so funny on the baby face. I laughed. I decided not to mention the look. " I think he is trying to say he is hungry." We all looked at each other. What would he want to eat?

He nodded. "Do you know what you want?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Okay maybe we should try the most obvious things first." Carlisle left when he came back he had a cup of blood in one hand and a bottle in the other. He was still a few feet away when Little Carlisle scrunched up his face and shook his head. That was a shock.

Jake sighed. "That's a relief. I love you guys but, its still icky." we shrugged.

Carlisle held out his arms and Little Carlisle was there. "Fascinating, well let's see what you do like Little Carlisle." This was said with so much pride. We went to the cafeteria which was abandoned thank goodness or we all would have looked like lunatics. We pulled out every thing from eggs to fish. ham, and chicken. He turned his nose up to all of it. Milk no.

Emmett finally laughed. "Wouldn't it be the funniest thing if he was a real vegetarian?" We froze at what we were doing.

"I wonder." Edward got some apple juice and a carrot stick of all things. It was so unappetizing it was almost nauseating if I could get nauseous. He carried it over to the baby who was now in Jasper's arms. Jasper pulled his head away. Little Carlisle's nose twitched and he reached for the juice.

He sniffed and took a tentative drink Edward holding the cup. He drank the whole thing and ate three carrots. The vampires in the room were floored the werewolf was incredulous and the human was indifferent. "Well that's good to know." Charlie said to himself. He had long since stopped lying to himself he knew what we were. He was glad that so far except the teleportation thing this was the most normal baby he'd seen in two generations.

We were discussing going back to Nessie when Little Carlisle was gone he had been in Rose's arms then he was just gone. We all decided not to panic till we had checked Nessie. Sure enough he was there and she was awake and in shock.

"I was sitting here thinking about where you guys were and he was just here. I am going crazy." we laughed and told her everything that had happened.

"A vegan. Really. Wow that's different. How ironic is that."

"That's what I said." Emmett smiled happy with himself. "You know though we can't just call him Little Carlisle." We all looked at each other he was right. That would be confusing. "We could call him Ephriam." Jasper suggested and before Alice could completely get the sour look on her face. Little Carlisle shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Apparently not" She said happily. _He looked just like Edward when he did that. I suppose I'll keep that to myself._

Edward grinned at that. "Why not just shorten Carlisle. Lile that would work wouldn't it." He took the baby and smiled at him. He smiled up at his grandfather and nodded. So it was decided Lile it would be.

We took Nessie and Lile home the next day. We had a long talk with him about the teleporting thing and how and when it was not okay to do it. Nessie was really glad she wasn't going crazy. We got home and a reception was there. Sue had gotten everyone together for the coming home party. Everyone took a turn saying hello to Lile the last was Leah. She walked forward and smiled tentatively. She wasn't so angry now. She looked at him and her face went slack. Then she held out her arms to him and he was there and looking up at her with as much awe as she had for him. Jake groaned. I looked at Edward and he blinked a couple times and then he laughed so hard that he had to hold himself up using Emmett.

"Ha! Ha! Now it's your turn." He was laughing hysterically all the while Leah and Lile stared at one another. Like the blind seeing the sun for the first time. They had just imprinted. I looked at Jakes fallen face and Nessies irritation and I laughed too. Pointed and laughed.

We stayed for two more days not wanting to give up time with our grandchild. He was incredible. Almost completely human but extraordinary in so many ways. He was already trying to speak. Edward said he was developing mentally as fast as Nessie but physically although he had control of himself better than a newborn and he was growing faster than normal he is not near like she was. He would probably take more than ten years to mature. I chuckled to myself again as we drove home we had taken two cars. I was alone with Edward for the first time since we left.

"Poetic justice isn't it" He chuckled too. I nodded.

"A vegetarian, werewolf, vampire, human. I thought Aro was going to break in half when we told him he laughed harder than you did." Aro had come to see the baby and was worried when he realized his power until he found out he was a vegetarian. The first thing he did was call Caius and Marcus. They laughed so hard you could hear it through the phone.

We pulled up to the house and breathed a sigh of contentment. It would be a little while before everyone else got home they had to take Carlisle back to Kalispell to get his car.

We walked in and went to bed. We lay there for a long time just listening to the wind in the trees. Not thinking not talking, just being. It had been a busy few days and we may not be able to sleep but we had found a sort of sudosleep. We could use my shield to close off everything and just relax. It was nice sometimes. After a while we reached for each other I slid into his arms and we talked of the years to come and how Alice would get to plan another wedding some day. It was all she had thought about since Lile imprinted with Leah.

We talked and loved and loved some more then it was time to get another day started. We walked upstairs and everyone was already there. They were unhappy. "What is going on?" Carlisle handed Edward the paper but I already knew. I fell into a chair because I couldn't stand.

I didn't bother to read. I just closed my eyes and looked through Edward's eyes.

AUTHORITIES SEARCHING FOR ANIMAL

RESPONSIBLE FOR FIVE DEATHS

When asked what kind of animal could be responsible; Sheriff Lutz responded. "It is probably a bear maybe a rouge wolf but, it is probably a bear." He is also asking again that you not try to go into the woods until this is resolved. If you must go then do not go alone.

Fish and wildlife officer Franklin Dunn cautions that the larger the group the better and make plenty of noise.

The death toll reached five yesterday when Stacy Hallbrooke 17 was found; she was attacked while riding sometime yesterday morning. Her mother said she had only been gone a half an hour before she went to join her and found her with her horse on a trail. She and the horse had been mutilated. She was pronounced dead at the scene. Our sympathies go out to all affected by this tragedy Steven Hiller was the first then almost three months later. In the last week we have had four more deaths. Amelia Wesson 38 was mowing her lawn; she was found the next morning. Michael Fuller 56 was feeding his cattle. Ella Stratford 72 was found on her front porch where she had drug her self after being attacked in her barn. And now Stacy Hallbrooke 17 the youngest victim in this horror.

Authorities are asking everyone that is good with a rifle to come this Saturday and they are going to organize a hunt for the rogue animal or animals. A print was found but it was unidentifiable.

The hunt will start at dawn on Saturday the 25th.

"We have to do something we can not let them try to hunt this thing. They will all be killed." Edward was the avenging angel. I didn't notice. I was beyond noticing anything. _Stacy oh, poor Stacy. How awful she was so sweet. She was doing so well on her tutoring. She would have made straight A's now she was dead._

_Love we will find this thing and we will destroy it. She was a very nice girl. I liked her too. You should go and see her mother._ I nodded absently. He was thinking about a plan to murder this thing and I wanted it murdered. I was angry. I was filled with hate for this thing.

We started to organize a hunt of our own. We called Felix and had him come in to help. Felix had been with them when Caius made it his personal responsibility to rid the world of werewolves. He knew how to fight them.

Felix decided we needed more instruction when he realized how little we knew of the creatures.

"Okay the biggest thing you need to know is their teeth and claws will cut you like butter. It will be like being human again, you will heal but it will take longer than normal. The good news is their hide is not tough like ours so they may be able to cut you but you can rip them to pieces. The best thing is a surprise attack. Distract them, and, sneak up on them from behind.

Don't let them get a grip on you they are as strong if not stronger than you are.

Carlisle is right you can talk to them when they are human if you can find them. But, I think you are beyond talking at this point.

We need to hunt this thing before the mortals try on Saturday they would be toys for this thing. He would sweep through them like a wave.

We have two nights left.

_Chapter 20 Hunted_

We decided to do our hunting over the next few nights Saturday was the last day of the full moon.

I was in the bedroom trying to be calm. This was the worst danger we had ever faced. I knew it and so did everyone else. Even Emmett had been quiet. My blood thirsty big brother was worried that was not a good sign.

We had kept Jake and Nessie abreast of the situation. It took a lot for us to keep them away but, I couldn't think of them here. So we told them it wasn't needed it was only one animal.

_I don't want you to go._ I looked up at Edward who was looking down on me worry tightening his face.

_I know I don't want you to go either but, you won't listen to me and I'm not being left behind that puts us at a stalemate. We can not let our family go out there alone. And I will not be separated from you. We will be there and now I can help protect you. I can be superman too now. I will not loose you that is simply not an option for me. _

_I will be so worried about you. I won't be able to concentrate. _He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close burying his face in my hair. I snuggled further into his chest.

_Then we will simply have to stay together. We will work together. That is the only option you have. I will not be left behind. I love you too much to let you go without me. And, you can't tie me to a tree so you'll just have to let me go._

He sighed and chuckled a little.

"Bella, I am not capable of existing without you and if something happens I can't even go to the Volturi. What would I do?"

"Edward listen to me. This is one animal. Just one. We are seven of the most dangerous predators on the planet. We can take down one wolf." I smiled up at him.

"Maybe you are right." He tried to smile too. "I liked it better when you were of more use not fighting." I laughed. When we faced the Volturi it was my shield that protected everyone. I had to stand still and protect everyone else I had been so angry I had wanted to fight. Of course it had not come to that but, that would not be an option now. I think that was what was making us so irrational. The other times we had done anything confrontational there was a chance it would not come to a fight. Except with the newborns. I knew the panic Edward was feeling. I had felt it.

" I suppose you do know how I feel." He looked out the window. "It only makes me want to run away with you more. I want to leave and let this thing have this town rather than it ever let it have a chance at you." I nodded.

"I know but, we can't do that. We just can't. These poor people need protectors and we may be the most unlikely candidates but, we are the only ones around."

"You know I used to say that to myself about you. I was your guardian vampire. It was my excuse not to leave. So I could be there to save you."

I smiled at him. "I considered manufacturing danger to make you stay but, I knew I'd really get in trouble for that."

"No doubt." He scowled.

That night we started out in pairs. Felix went on point. We were stretched out in a wide v we intended to flush the thing into the open. Each pair was about a mile apart then the individuals had a hundred yards between them. We could see each other. That was our goal to never loose sight of one another.

Edward and I stayed in constant silent communication. It made him feel better that he could hear.

_I couldn't do this if I couldn't hear you and know you're okay. I feel like I'm having a panic attack. I'm pretty sure that's not possible._

_I don't know I seem to have them. Of course I don't have the experience you do you really should be calmer. You should have more self control. _

_Ha! Very funny._

_Edward we found something its moving north. Just keep walking forward._ Jasper had found something. I started to worry about Alice. What if she couldn't see this thing.

_Calm down and focus love. Alice has Jasper remember. We all have someone watching out for us. Just focus on your job._

_Okay, I know I can't help it she is so small. _

_And mean don't forget that. She is lethal I promise. I think maybe you are right. We really shouldn't be so worried. _He was trying to make me feel better but, I could still feel his worry.

_Nice try love. _His mental chuckle was a little stilted.

Felix was closing in on it. _Wow this ones big. Edward you will see it before the rest, it is to my right moving northeast in your direction. I am tracking it but, it is big and fast. It has my scent. _

_Edward we have something. It is moving west. We are trying to move it to the east but, it is not going._ Carlisle was with Esme on the western end of the configuration. It took just a moment for Edward and I to realize that there was no way that the same one that was headed toward us was also headed west.

_Oh god there is more than one. _

_Edward I can see them I see them there are three of them. Jasper and I are moving to Carlisle and Esme before they get to far out get Felix or this won't end well. _We both watched Alice's vision of the next few minutes and cringed. No it would not end well we had to get out of here.

_Come we need to get Felix and get the hell out of here._

We ran and watched in the minds of our loved ones Emmett and Rose were on the farthest eastern point but as far as we could tell they were in no danger Felix was the one that Alice saw on the ground. We went from tree to tree it was faster we covered the three miles to Felix in less than two minutes. We leaped down in front of him just as Alice's vision was reaching its moment in time. I recognized the setting. Felix was so intent on his hunt he did not notice us till we landed in front of him facing north.

"Hey how can I push it your way when you're here; you guys are going to have to learn to hunt."

"Felix we are the hunted today, not the hunters." At that moment the creature stepped out of the woods. It was beautiful in a frightening way. It was massive. Bigger than any of the wolves we knew. He looked like a tank. He was pale silver almost white. His ears were longer than our wolves. Our wolves looked like big wolves. This animal would not be mistaken for a wolf accept at a distance his features were too exaggerated. His muzzle was more pointed. His eyes were a brilliant blue. His head was down, his teeth bared.

_Why are you here?_ His mind shouted to us. He had planned to simply kill Felix but now we were evenly matched and he didn't understand that. We were supposed to be loners like them, nomads.

We were in attack crouches. Teeth bared, just as he was. Edward took a chance. He stood up straight and I did too. Felix looked at us confused but stood.

"We are here because we live here. We have a home here." Edward nodded at him.

_You heard me. You can hear my thoughts._ Edward nodded again. _Why are you hunting us. We have done nothing to you. You can not feed on us. This is the second time I have had your scent in my nose. You came before with another. Not any of these._

Yes I tracked you with my father. You killed in our territory. That is not acceptable.

_You can not claim a territory from us. We are not bound by your laws. We will hunt where we wish. We will kill what and who we wish. _His tone was belligerent.

"We can not allow that. I am sorry. But, this is our territory these mortals are under our protection and you will not harm them without incurring our wrath." His velvet tone rolled with menace.

_You do not even hunt here you hunt animals in the mountains we have tracked you too. What do you care for these humans? They are your food._

"We do _not_ see it that way. You will_ not_ hunt here. You may leave in peace with your brothers or you can pay the consequences. Yes you may be able to kill us but we still outnumber you better than two to one. You will loose part of your family too." Could this be resolved with out violence? No it couldn't.

_We shall see. We will not fight you today but, next time I see you, you will bleed for me. And your little mate will bleed for all of us. _He sneered at Edward as he roared and tried to lung. Felix grabbed him and fell to the ground. I heard the mental laughter as the beast turned and ran.

_I'll kill him I'll kill them all. I'll rip there hearts out with my teeth._ On the inside he was seething on the outside he was trying to get control of himself.

Felix stood bringing Edward with him. He looked at Felix and nodded. Felix was unsure but he let him go. Edward closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"We need to get Rose and Emmett and then get back to the house." His velvet voice was strained with anger. Twenty minutes later we were back at the house. We all sat at the table.

"Three of them. And they are brothers At least the other two are. The one we saw is very old and vicious." Edward nodded to Emmett. Rosalie hissed. "They are not mindless when I heard him today he was clear. He was diabolical.

Edward was still seething, he hadn't gotten over the wolf's parting comment, or the images along with it.

"We need a new plan. Maybe we should try to see if we can catch them shifting so we can see what they look like as humans." Felix was trying to make suggestions that didn't involve what Edward wanted which was to leave right now and stalk them. He was a predator now. The only thing that kept him at that table was me. I held his hand and spoke to him silently. He would not let me in but he couldn't keep me out either he was too upset.

I just kept telling him to be reasonable. He glared at me, but, he kept his seat. I knew what would happen if he went off on his own I didn't need Alice glancing at him every few minutes worry and fear on her pretty face. He would fight and die and then I would die too. Now she looked at me. I didn't know what she was seeing but he did. His eyes grew large and he hissed. He looked down at me. I could guess what he had seen. Me trying to avenge his death and dying for my effort. I looked into his eyes solemnly. He growled but, he calmed down.

Carlisle stopped everyone raising a hand. "The first thing we need to do is call Aro and tell him what is going on. We will need help." Everyone nodded and Carlisle got up to go into his office and make the call. That was what we needed back up. I felt a little sense of relief, until Edward shook his head and started pacing. Carlisle walked out his expression grave. "There is a rebellion to the new order going on in Mexico. Actually it is your old coven leader Jasper. She does not want to live peaceably. Aro is down there trying to negotiate. He will come as soon as he can but right now we are on our own." I groaned.

"What should we do?" Esme was wringing her hands.

"We have no choice we can not let them destroy the people of this town. I got to see inside his head tonight and it is vile." I shuddered remembering the thoughts and images he had used to set Edward off. A girl lying bleeding and crying. There was the silver monster huriting her for sport. "They are pure evil. They have done this many times before for centuries. This is fun for them". He spit out the last words with disgust.

Rose held up a hand for attention. "We really only have to worry about the next three nights right. Why don't we patrol in large groups around the town at night and we will keep the people safe then we have an entire month right."

Jasper looked at Rose impressed. Emmett smiled at his wife. "Yes we could do that. That could work. We could get a perimeter set up then they would have to separate to get through. One on one they are not so deadly it is the group that makes them so upsetting. If it was at least three to one we could be fairly certain about the outcome." He looked at Alice but she just shook her head.

"I can't see anything clearly. I suppose because we haven't decided yet."

Alice walked into the living room a sad look on her face as she turned on the news. That night while we discussed what to do, the wolves killed a couple driving home from church. Harry and Samantha Shelly; it was on the news. We had made national. This was very bad.

Edward stiffened as he heard what had been done to Samantha Shelly a 25 year old mother of two. Thank God the children had been with a relative.

He was seething again. Written in Samantha's blood on the hood of the torn apart car was a message to us, to him.

_She will bleed for us_

The police now thought it was a serial killer. They were closer this time. At least they would not be roaming the woods this weekend.

"What do you think that means?" Emmett said his brow furrowed. Edward was next to me holding my hand trying to keep a hold on his sanity.

Jasper looked at him and tried to calm him. He looked at Jasper and his eyes were cold and dead. I shivered.

"I think I can guess." Jasper looked at me.

Alice looked at Edward. "Edward please don't do anything on your own. I couldn't stop her. She would go after you."

I was sitting in the middle of our bed trying to reason with my husband. It was not going well. "Edward I want to help. You'll be right there. Felix said all of us needed to do this. That includes me. You can't let this get to you he is doing this on purpose to taunt you."

"It _worked_; you are _not_ going." I decided to go at it from another angle.

"What's to stop him from coming here Edward? If you're right and I walk around with a blinking bulls eye on my head. What would stop him from coming here where I was all _alone_?" His eyes closed and he moaned. He grabbed me and had me crushed against his body in a millisecond.

"Oh Bella what will I do. I can't protect you no matter what I do. You will be in danger either way." I pulled back and looked at his pained face.

"I will be in less danger if I am there with you with a group. I f you leave me here I will not be safe. Not even if you stay. We need to be together on this. The only way we can beat this is standing together. I am not as breakable as I used to be you are supposed to not be so worried." I chided him but he just shook his head. He looked into my eyes for a long time. Then he smiled. "I will never stop worrying about you." He kissed my nose and my eyes. Then he moved to my chin and my throat. I grabbed his face and pulled it up to my lips and I tried to make him forget; tried to make myself forget that we walking around with a blade across our necks again. So that night we patrolled.

Edward heard them a couple of times in the night but they caught our sent and left. They were not brave enough to face all of us.

The next night they tried the same thing. Again they ran away. They were smart enough to not make plans, knowing Edward could hear them. The brothers were fairly silent. They were thinking that this was a bad idea but, were to afraid to do anything to anger the old one. He was not silent he decided to taunt Edward. The silver one flashed him images of the atrocities he had committed over the centuries. I tried to be silent and deal with it with the stoicism he did. I did pretty well right up until he remembered poor Stacy. I saw her joy as she was riding, a smile on her face. The dawn was just about to break. It reminded me of Nessie. She was galloping when her mount was cut from under her. She flew off and landed hitting her head on a rock. She got up grumbling and then saw why her horse had gone down. I watched her freeze in fear. I felt the excitement as the he remembered what was about to happen. "Edward." I felt myself loosing control. That word was all I could get out. Then I leaped. I felt him hit me his arms wrapped around me.

I felt my mind closing as Edward set me free of the horrible visions.

_No love don't I'm so sorry, you should not have seen those things._

_Edward I want them dead. I want to flay they're flesh from they're bones. I can taste it I want them. _

_I know love I know. I feel the same things. But, you are right we can not fight them alone. I hate what they have done. I can not stop that but, I will not let them hurt you._

We heard they're howls as they gave up for the night. They did not come back the next night.

We breathed a collective sigh of relief. We now had thirty days to get a plan ready.

We got started right away we needed to do several things we followed all their trails looking for a central path. We needed to have an idea where they were coming from.

_Chapter 21 The End_

Over the next three weeks we compiled as much information as we could on the habits of the Weres. We had a good idea where they were living. Unfortunately it covered close to a hundred square miles of forest and tiny settlements. And with Spring here the rain stopped the tracking for the most part.

Aro was sending Demitri and Jane. They would arrive in two days. So we waited. The moon would be full by tomorrow night. We were tense but not near as much as we had been.

We were sitting and strategizing when there was a knock on the door. Alice's head flew up. Edward had been so busy he hadn't noticed the new minds. He frowned and went to open the door for our daughter and son in law. Embry and Quill came in with them. "Hey, how's the party coming?"

Edward gave Jake a disparaging look. "Where is my grandson?' I couldn't help myself maybe it was stress but, I laughed. That just sounded so funny coming from my beautiful seventeen year old husband. I almost never thought about our ages anymore it was so irrelevant but honestly it just sounded ridicules. Edward frowned at me. He had heard me. Oops!

I got a hold of myself. _You are also the most glorious and beautiful wonderful smart and sexy Grandfather ever. _He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Where is Lile?"

Nessie hugged Edward and smiled. "Nice to see you too Dad. Lile is at home with Leah. Believe me he is perfectly safe." This last part was said with disdain. I snickered again. This time Edward joined in. We still loved it that they had to share their baby from birth just like we did.

"Hi Mom," She hugged me. "You didn't honestly think we would stay away did you. Aro told me that Jane and De are coming. That's great. They'll run away with their tails between their legs." She smiled at Jake. Quill and Embry smiled. Everyone in the room was filled with a sense of confidence and surety. Jasper must feel better.

Jane and Demitri arrived at eight in the morning. They walked casually in. Jane hugged everyone and complimented the house. The older of us still felt a little unnerved around her. I still remembered Edward's face as he writhed on the floor. I knew she was different but, it still made me a little nervous.

We went over everything with them. Between the wolves and Jane if we were honest with ourselves. We were glad to have Demetri like Felix he was a good fighter but Jane was a force to be reckoned with in a tiny package.

The only one that really worried all of us was Nessie. She was almost as strong as us and she was almost as fast but, almost wasn't good enough for any of us. We decided that she would be in charge of communications. She would be away from the fighting but she would keep every one informed.

We had ear pieces, it was all very professional. Aro was definitely enjoying the 21st Century. Jane said he had them all in suits and ties looking like the secret service.

That night we set up shop but no one came. We waited but we never saw or heard anything. At around two Alice jumped up and cried out. "NO! They're already in town they must have gone in during the day to wait. Oh they have a girl. She told us where but we were too late for her.

I looked down at her torn and bloody body and felt sick. I closed her eyes frozen in her last moments of pain."

We went home. We tried to follow them but they shifted and we were blind

The next night we stationed ourselves through out the town.

I was near the school and Edward was in the woods behind. Nessie was inside the school. Jake, Embry and Quill were patrolling the out skirts trying to see when they left.

Alice was with Jasper at the grocery store. Jane and Demitri were walking in the park.

In the early hours of the morning we bagged one. Well Jane did. Embry had seen him and followed. Confused the wolf ran right into Jane's lap. We heard the howls and ran we had to get him quiet. We surrounded him. Jane immediately backed off. He leaped to his feet. He looked at the three wolves almost as big as he was. He was as large as the one we had already met but, he was opposite in color he was as black as Sam the other alpha wolf from Jakes tribe. His eyes were a deep red brown. _Who are you and, why are you running with blood drinkers? _Of course they could not understand him. He didn't realize he was a different species.

Edward looked at him with loathing but ever polite he answered the question. "They are not like you at all. These wolves protect life where you destroy it for pleasure." He walked forward and glared in the animals face. I was worried but he wasn't so I tried to stay calm.

_You're one to talk about destroying life Vampire. You are a killer just as I am._

"Ah but there you see the difference between us. The only thing I want to kill is _you_." And then Edward smiled. It was very disconcerting. The wolf was at least a head and a half taller but Edward was intimidating when he was angry. "You can come with us now and live a little while longer or you can die right here, right now." Edward said all of this with a smile. He was terrible and beautiful. My avenging angel again.

_My brother will come for me. You will die. _

"That may be but, they won't save you. Come or die; choose." The animal looked defiant for another moment then his nose touched the ground then he stood up straight and padded ahead. We led him back to the house. We put him in the garage. We all stayed and waited. We heard the howls in the forest the livid thoughts hitting. They did intend to get him back. We simply waited for him to turn.

As the sun rose he lay down and cringed on the floor slowly turning into a man. He stood up and Edward threw some pants at him. He put them on without a word.

Jake came forward. "That is fascinating you don't smell at all. Nothing. Hmm." The man was slender and had black curly hair. The same deep brown eyes. He was pleasant to look at. I considered that and realized how often the real monsters in this world were cloaked in beauty.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" He still stood tall and defiant.

Carlisle came forward shaking his head. "We tried to reason with your leader. We wanted you to leave in peace but you will not be reasoned with so you will have to be eliminated." He shook his head again. "I do not want to destroy you or your brothers yet you leave us no choice. We can not allow you to continue the depravities you insist on plaguing the humans with. Feeding is one thing but, this is not feeding this is rape and murder, that is not acceptable."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with your food." Jane was different but, she was still Jane.

"I see why they are protecting the cattle we feed on. They are yellow eyed animal feeders. We have seen them before a long time ago. But, you are a blood drinker. Why do you protect your food." Demitri stepped forward.

"We are friends. Our life choices do not change that. That is why we help because we were asked." He looked the man in the eye. "And you have threatened all of us with exposure you are sloppy and cruel. We may feed on humans but, we do not kill children and rape mothers. You are a sickness and we must cleanse the world of you."

The man spit on his feet. Demitri smiled. Jane did not find it funny. He was suddenly on the floor screaming. Demitri touched her shoulder and she stopped but, she continued to glare.

He got to his feet and looked around. He lifted his nose. He took in a deep breathe and looked around. He pinned Nessie with his stare. "You are part human. I smell it on you." He looked at her closely. Then he smiled and looked right at Edward and I. "The whelp is yours. You really do like humans. Enough to…" and he was writhing on the ground again. Edward smiled at Jane.

"Thank you Jane. I would not have been able to keep from ripping his throat out if he had finished that." She smiled and nodded. Looking away.

He stood again panting this time. "Touchy aren't you. No wonder you don't like what Az said about her. He'd like your whelp too I'd bet. She looks so young and sweet." This time it was Jake that could not stop himself. He was a wolf and the Were was under him, with his teeth inches from his face. Now he did look shocked. All the belligerence was gone. "How did you do that?"

Jake just growled at him. Jakes clothes lay in bits on the floor.

He backed up but, kept his shape and continued to growl. It was a soft rumble in the floor. Nessie touched his shoulder and he whined at her.

"What is this? You can change any time you wish and you are listening to a vampire whelp. What is this?" He sat then heavily on the floor. The world didn't make since anymore. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

He refused to answer any questions so we decided he would make really good bait.

"We may not be able to see them or smell them but they are there. I can hear them." Edward was looking out the back window. The snow was falling thickly. It was the last snow of the year.

Emmett, Edward and Jake walked out to offer a deal to the other two. I was with Edward in his mind every moment. We walked forward and into the forest. We went in about a hundred yards and stopped as two wolves leaped from the forest. Az was bigger than the other but not by much. The other was dark gray and had dark forest green eyes.

_What have you done to my brother? Where is he? _

Az glared at him and focused back on us.

_We'll kill you. I'll rip you into pieces and then use you for my offal, then I will take your pretty wife and I will rip her apart from the inside out. _

"Enough!" Edward thundered. "We offer an exchange we will give you your brother if you will leave and never come back. And do not continue with your depraved behavior. Feed if you must but the torture will stop."

_We will not be bound by your laws. _The silver wolf was snarling.

The dark one with the forest eyes was silent still worried for his brother's safety. _Have you hurt Mark if you have so help me._

"Mark is fine. No harm will come to him as long as you leave."

The gray named Matt looked at the silver. _Az let's leave I don't like this there are too many of them. I told you the things you do would get us in trouble now you have me and Mark in this killing field for your stupid sport._

Az glared balefully at the gray. _Fool he can hear you. Shut up. I will not live by their laws. I refuse. They will not tell me what I can and can not do with my prey. I will kill his family but I will save his wife and his daughter, Mark is looking at her now. He thinks she is pretty. I will make the mother beg for her daughter's life and then I will make them watch…_That is the last thing he got out before Edward launched himself in the air like an arrow before anyone could stop him. I watched in horror as Edward and the mongrel flew out of sight. I was running before I realized what was happening. No one could stop me. I heard yells and felt hands but, I would have ripped off any that tried to stop me. I could not feel him anymore and panic hit me. I was flying when I hit the woods. Jake and Emmett were facing the third wolf but, I didn't see them. Only Edward mattered. Only getting to him mattered, I topped the ridge. I looked down but all I could see was a blur they were so fast. I rushed down the hill just as I saw Edward fall. He hit his knees and looked up at me. I saw the gaping hole in his chest. Saw the blood pooling.

_No Bella No._

I leaped off the ridge and watched in terror as he gracefully lay on the ground, begging me to leave. Then he was gone. I saw red. I roared. I hit the murderer like a freight train. We slammed into a spruce and it fell. I would die but I would kill him. That was my only thought. I hit the ground and rolled onto my feet. I looked into the eyes of my death. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward so still. My soul was gone. My heart was gone the only thing left was hate. My gaze came back to the dead animal in front of me.

I walked forward crouched low a deadly growl on my lips. I pealed my lips back from my teeth and grinned.

_So little one you wish to die too. _I wondered for half a second why I could hear him, maybe that was Edward's gift to me; hearing him as he dies.

"Do you have any last words _Dog_! Before, I eat your heart."

_You are going to be fun. I will enjoy you._ He grinned showing bloody teeth. My husbands blood. I was tired of talking I wanted to be with Edward. I stalked forward. I watched and listened and as he lunged I feigned and he flew past me. I turned to face him again as I heard his teeth clack on air. I smiled again with menace. I walked forward again and again he lunged and missed.

He was shaking with anger. I was a female no match for him. I smiled a feral grin. "Perhaps I am the revenge of every woman you have touched with your foul hands." He raged. He flew at me murder in his eyes. _I love you. I'm coming._ I sent my love to heaven.

I saw it in slow motion. I saw him fly I fell and let him come over top of me and as he did I drove my hand in his chest and ripped his heart out crushing it. I felt it falling to bloody pieces in my hand. I heard his keening and saw him fall. "No!" I screamed. "You cheated me I am supposed to die too. No!" I fell to my knees and screamed I couldn't stop screaming. I couldn't be here without him I just couldn't. I walked to the beast as he die and ripped his head from his shoulders and threw it as far as it would go. I turned and saw him, I didn't think his name that would be unbearable. I went to him blinded with pain. I sat beside him. He looked peaceful. His eyes were closed. I touched his chest. The blood was pooled around us. I pulled him into my arms.

"You can't leave me. You can't; I can't even die and be with you. He died before he could kill me.." I closed my eyes and laid down beside him.

I don't know what happened then. I looked around and I was in the bed. I was sitting and rocking. How long had I been like this? Did it matter? No it didn't. What had happened to the other werewolves maybe one of them would kill me. I could never get Jake to do it. Maybe Sam. No not Sam. I would find a way.

_I will find a way Edward I swear. I won't be long I promise. _I stood up and felt weak.

I stumbled out to the garage. No one was there. I looked at Bells. I went and sat on her hood. I contemplated trashing the car but, Edward loved it. I couldn't do that. So I patted her and walked up stairs.

Everyone was sitting; the two werewolves were there.

I knew because I couldn't smell them. I couldn't see them I was still blind

As I walked in Emmett and Jake stood and walked towards me. I looked and saw the Weres then I saw red I wanted them dead. I wanted to be dead. Jasper tried to touch me I could feel the look that was on my face. He pulled his head back. I wondered for a moment about the fact that I had frightened Jasper.

Then my concentration came back to the two Weres sitting at my familie's dining room table like friends.

I launched myself at them. I heard Jake's arm breaking as I threw him off. I felt Jasper and Emmett and I felt myself trying to rip them to pieces all of this had happened over a few seconds since I had left my room. I felt the table crumble in my hands. Then I was pretty sure I was delusional again because it was like the first time he was gone. I heard the most beautiful voice in the world inside my head. _Bella, No Bella please no. _

I fell to the floor and everyone stopped the room froze, I whimpered. "But, your gone what else can I do. I can not live without my life."

_I can not live without my soul. _I covered my ears I wanted to keep out everything but that voice.

_Love please. I am here. I am here with you. Please don't I could never leave you, you know that. I can not see you but, I am here. _I jumped to my feet and looked around at the faces. I put my nose up and took a breath, and my feet were flying. I broke the door in my rush then froze he was there. I walked into Carlisle's office and on a hospital bed was my life. I flashed to the bed and touched his head and his hands. I touched his eyelids. _Edward can you hear me? Please tell me this is not a fantasy. Tell me you're here with me. _

_I am here love. I am here. I can feel you but, I can't move. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. _

_Damn right you shouldn't have. _

_You were amazing. I saw you. I watched you. It was beautiful. I am so proud of you. But don't ever do that again._

_Well I am angry with you for almost taking yourself away from me. Is this what it felt like for you._ I had a new understanding.

_Yes. I begged Aro to kill me. I was so angry I tried to attack him. Jane dropped me like a rock. _

_Does it hurt?_ I looked at the wounds. So deep but healing. I could see it now. They were not near as bad as they were. I smelled something too. Is that…

_Yes love human blood Carlisle got some from the hospital. I guess I'm going to have red eyes for a while. No it doesn't really hurt as much as it's cold. I don't remember ever feeling cold but, I'm not sure I like it. I feel so weak. I f only I could open my eyes and look at you._

_No love you heal. You will see me soon enough._

_You sound tired are you hurt. I couldn't tell did he hurt you._

_No Darling he didn't hurt me. _

"Bella, he is going to be fine." Carlisle came from behind me and touched my shoulder.

"I know Carlisle I can hear him." Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"I wondered if you were ever going to admit that. You've been able to do that for years. I knew Edward could block us out too because I would ask him a question and he wouldn't respond till I said it out loud. I have to let him feed now do you need to leave?" I looked up at him and shook my head but, I held my breath. I needed to hunt. He smiled solemnly and fed Edward.

It went on like that. I never left. I stayed with him. Nessie and Jake came in I apologized to him but I wouldn't leave. I sat there for five days.

At one point I realized the irony of the situation.

_Ha! Now I am the one that is sitting here chiding you for not waiting to talk to me._

_You finally get to be superman. Now I'm Lois Lane._ Then I heard the best thing I had heard since I heard him in my mind. I heard his laugh. It was scratchy but it was there. I laid my head on his shoulder and felt him take his first breath for over a week.

I had apparently been carried back to the house and been unresponsive for two days. I was still in the same bloody clothes. Alice knew I would snap out of it but, she couldn't see my reactions till I made the decision to move then I was too fast for her to warn anyone.

_Please look at me love I need to see you. _I looked at him and saw his beautiful eyes. I was a little worried they wouldn't look the same to me. They were a deep burgundy but they were Edward's eyes. I smiled. He frowned.

He reached up and weakly touched my face. "Thirsty"

"I'm fine. I'll hunt when you can go with me." He scowled.

_You need to take care of yourself. You are in pain. It hurts me too you know. _

I frowned then and felt panic starting to set in. _Can't leave. Just can't. _

_I'll be fine. Just go hunt you need it. Please for me. _I shook my head.

_Please Bella. I can't feel you in pain it's too much to bear. Please!_

"Okay. I can't listen to you plead like that with out giving you your way. When did you get so manipulative?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

_I learned from the best._

_Ha! Ha!_ I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I will be back in an hour."

"I'll be here." His crushed velvet voice croaked.

I pursed my lips but I left the room. I walked out and saw that everything looked pretty much like it did when I had left. There was a new table. I would have to apologize to Esme for that. Then I saw why it looked the same the Weres were still here. I hissed and fell into a crouch.

"No Bella please. I don't want to have, have Jane hurt you but..." I looked at Alice incredulous. "Oh yeah that won't work will it. Well don't anyway. We can talk about this while we hunt." I frowned at her but, I straightened showing my teeth to the Weres one more time before leaving. They looked afraid. Good. I thought to my self as we left the house. I wanted them afraid I wanted them dead.

"Alice tell me there is a good reason for the_ living_ Weres in the house." I glared down at her. We were on our way back, I had found a wolf several and, had gleefully hunted them. I was still very angry. I would worry about guilty later. She scowled.

"Bella you didn't used to be so unforgiving." I glared at her. "Those two didn't have anything to do with Edward getting hurt. They are only werewolves at all because Az turned them. Did you know that is the same wolf that nearly killed Caius. And, you killed him." I looked at her in shock. I knew she was right that I could not hate the Weres for just being Weres. What a hypocrite I would be. But, I was not ready to let go of my anger.

"And if it was Jasper lying in that bed in there?" I raised a brow.

She grimaced. "I see your point. Well still, Edward is going to be fine. He will just have to wear sunglasses and contacts for a couple weeks thats all."

"Will it scar?" I thought about his perfect chest marred and I got angry all over again.

"I don't know we'll have to ask Carlisle." We were at the house. I ran to Edward, this time not even looking at them. Just hissing as I ran by. I was at Edward's side with fifteen minutes to spare I had even taken a couple minutes to change. I sat down and grabbed his hand. I kissed his hair and his eyes. Then I bent and kissed his lips softly.

His eyes opened. "So what did you get?" I thought about it for him and his brows lifted. "You really are angry."

He went through his memories of the last hour I had missed. Emmett had come in and told him about me attacking the Weres he thought it was cool. He told Edward he was sorry he had ever called me tame. I smiled at that till I remembered the Crunch of Jakes arm. I flinched and he patted my hand.

_When I thought you were dying I broke his hand twice. He heals fast. _

I set my head down on his shoulder staying away from the almost healed hole in his chest. I had avoided looking at it but now I studied it. Trying to decipher what had happened in the second of time when I could not see him.

_He tried to bite me in half. That is his muzzle and his teeth. _He thought all of this with out the least bit of emotion. I was livid all over again. I wished I could kill him again.

_`That was the werewolf that almost killed Caius. Oh, Edward. I could have lost you. I told you, you can't leave me. Ever. _

He looked at me and smiled. " Never." He touched my face and I turned into the hand and kissed his palm. I started to feel my vampy passion so I purposely tried to calm myself.

_I would love to but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. You'll have to hold on to that thought. _

I laughed._ I am always holding onto that thought. Before, during, after it seems to be pretty constant. Maybe I am a tramp. _Now he laughed.

_I'll keep you anyway. You're a good tramp and you kick werewolf butt. Who could ask for more?. _His face turned serious.

_Don't ever do that again. I might have lost you._

_No you're stuck with me, stubborn tramp and all. _

_Forever_

_And, ever. _

_**Epilog **_

_Forgiveness_

It took another full week before Edward was actually up and around. We had our first hunting trip together two weeks and three days after he was hurt. It did leave a scar. Just two faint lines actually it looked like a cross. He said it looked like an X but, I stood by my cross theory. We weren't very far from the house. I didn't want him to get too tired. He was still weak. He couldn't pass out but he could become immobile. We hunted elk I bagged a doe and, two bucks then I sat to watch him. He was just as beautiful as ever and only someone like me would notice the difference. He was a little slower and a little less graceful. But, he was alive and in a few more weeks he would be his old self.

"What do you think should be done with them?" He asked as we slowly walked back, he was a little breathless but fine.

"I don't think I am the one to ask." I answered coldly.

He chuckled. "That is why I am asking. I want to know what you're feeling. You have been blocking me out." I smiled apologetically. I had been blocking him out because he was being so darn forgiving and reasonable. I didn't want to be reasonable.

"Bella it is not in your nature to hate. Don't change who you are for me." I hadn't not really but, I didn't want to feel for them I just didn't I couldn't help it but, I didn't like it. I rolled my eyes and opened my mind.

_Happy._

He stopped and took my face in his hands and kissed me. It felt like he hadn't kissed me ever as if this was the first kiss all over again. I was dizzy and breathless when it was over and, not completely steady on my feet.

"Yes I am happy. Exceedingly so."

We walked the rest of the way hand in hand. Now we just had to deal with the dogs.

We stepped in the house and everything looked pretty much like it had when I first became conscious. Or aware may be a better word. This time though I was calm Edward was with me and that made it all right. He squeezed my hand to affirm his agreement.

"Okay I guess we have to decide what to do with you two." Edward sat. Jane had left with Demitri once she knew for sure Edward would live she went to go tell Aro about Edward and the wolf I had killed. Caius would want to know.

Jake and Nessie had gone home too. Jake had said he had to leave because he was tired of hearing me say I was sorry compulsively. They wanted they're baby. As Jake left he chuckled to himself and looked at me. "I could have saved myself a trip._ You_ are mean enough for a pack of werewolves." He rubbed his arm and walked out the door.

Nessie had said goodbye to Dad crying and told him he should keep me around to take care of things I was lethal. Then she cried and she hugged me too. Then she looked at us both very sternly. "You can't be good grandparents dead; try to stop getting in near death situations. Maybe you guys need a hobby." She shook her head and walked out.

Edward and I had just stared after her.

He looked at them now with a slight frown. Like you would look at children who had done something so awful you weren't sure how to punish them.

Everyone had agreed it was up to Edward to decide what to do with them since it was him that had been hurt by this. They were afraid to let me be in charge.

The two wolves looked frightened but resigned. They had, had a long time to reconcile themselves to their fate.

Listening to their thoughts almost made me laugh. They were okay with anything except being handed over to me. Right now they were debating if they would rather be killed by Edward or me. They both agreed that they would rather it be Edward. They were both certain that I would torture them to death. They had visions of being pealed apart piece by piece. I smiled at them. I couldn't help myself. They cringed.

_Bella Please. _I just looked at him and, faintly smiled.

"I would like to hear the story for myself, of your origins, before I make any decision about your fate." Then Edward settled in and waited. I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder. I needed to touch him it grounded me.

Mark took in a shuddering breath, took one more sideways look at me, and started. Matthew was silent his hands clasped on the table in front of him.

"Matthew and I were born in the year of our lord thirteen and twenty in the highlands of Scotland. Our father had died fighting the English. Our mother did the best she could to provide for us. We were both grown when she met Az. He was charming. And he was Irish. Or he claimed to be. He was tall and had pale silver hair. His blue eyes captivated our mother. I really believe he loved her in his way. He left for the week of the full moon every month. We did not notice really but we would hear stories of a wolf ravaging the countryside. Sheep and cattle. Sometimes a shepherd. Then one month my mother confronted him. She had seen him change. She thought he was a demon. She cursed him and swore at him. Damning him to hell. He was so enraged he took her violently and then killed her. We came home in the middle of the change. We were so terrified. Then he bit us." He put his hands over his face. "Och our mother was gone and Az was all we had. Especially when he told us of what we had become. What else were we to do. We had no idea how to deal with what we were. He was all we had. We hated him for and long time we plotted to kill him but he was too strong we attacked him together time after time and, he would wound us near to death and then nurse us back to health. We were terrified of him I am ashamed to admit.

We saw him attack this ancient vampire the one you call Caius he was so strong but Az nearly killed him. Just as he nearly killed you. I wager he carries the same scar. We saw him kill hundreds of your kind and ours over the centuries. We considered him invincible." Mark looked at me and shivered. "Grateful I am to you for killing him." Then he frowned. "I wish it could have been us though for our mother but I am sure grateful he is dead.

Now I don't know if you'll believe me but, we never had anything to do with murdering children or the ravishing of women. That was all Az, we tried to focus him onto the hunters in the woods but he would always come back to the most horrible of things." He smiled then.

"I know what our fate is, we may not have done those things but, we did not stop him. It took her to do that." I looked at him realizing the agony he and his brother must have suffered at the hands of that monster.

A real monster. More like the thug in the alley a life time ago than the creatures of myth I was and was surrounded by. I realized right then something I had known all along but had never consciously thought about. What you were did not make you the monster. It was who you were. Who you chose to be. I looked at my family and my husband. Then at these two men who had been victims as much as Stacy and all the others even … Edward…I felt the panic but he smiled at me and I felt it ease away. He nodded and I looked at them and spoke quietly.

"I don't think you should die. I think you've paid for your sins a thousand times over. I think that you are better than your actions and I think you deserve a second chance." That was very hard to say because part of me still wanted revenge against someone for my nearly lost soul.

Az had died to soon and I hadn't gotten my fill of his murder before it was over. So with that thought in mind. I smiled at them with menace. Just as they were relaxing. They both gulped. "However, I am still very angry. I am not sure how many lifetimes it will take for me to not feel animosity about this but, I would think it best that you not be seen by me for a very long time. Maybe you should go home. I don't intend to go to Scotland in the next hundred years. Maybe by then I will not see my husband bleeding to death every time I look in your eyes." I looked up at my husband who was breathing and vital. I took a deep breath the deepest breath I had taken in two weeks and three days. I smiled up at him. "What do you think?' He smiled back.

_I think I'm feeling very lucky and very happy. And I believe I am feeling much better. _Then my very gallant and proper gentlemanly husband put his hand on the inside of my thigh and slowly ran it upwards in a very ungentlemanly fashion. I gasped and was so glad that I couldn't blush anymore.

"I think." He spoke with out emotion. How did he do that? I was still trying to breath at a normal rate and he didn't even look fazed. This hesitation took less than a second no one even noticed. "That you should not take such gratitude for granted. I also think that you should refrain from hunting humans. Caius is not hiding in his tower anymore and though he has given up his bitterness I would not test him." they nodded.

"I think we've had enough of killing. Again I thank you for doing what we could not." And with that they stood and warily walked out the door and hopefully out of our lives.

I looked at my family and they were all smiling at me. "What?" I asked self conscious.

"We are just so thankful for you." Esme walked up and put her arms around me.

"What did I do?" I hugged her back. I was still lost in Edward's touch.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward is right you are absurd. You have single handedly saved the world from the nastiest werewolf in over a thousand years." She ran to me and kissed my cheek "And, you saved my brother again."

"Oh."

We sat there in silence for a while. I was a little overwhelmed. Well I was a lot overwhelmed.

_Are you ready to go to bed Love?_ Edward looked down into my eyes. His burgundy eyes were smoldering at me and he was smiling my favorite crooked smile so of course I was what a silly question. I nodded. He stood and pulled me up into his arms.

"Edward put me down you'll hurt yourself." He just chuckled and rolled his eyes. He looked at his family and smiled warmly then he turned and walked us back to our home. He opened the door and kicked it shut behind him. He set me down but, he kept his arms around me.

His hands moved up and wrapped my arms around his neck and then followed them back to my shoulders and then up to clasp my face. He was looking deeply into my eyes. "Bella." I was lost in his maroon eyes. They were really quite beautiful. I would be glad though when the gold was back. I could see it just around the very edges where the hunt today had ringed his burgundy eyes with gold trim. So pretty. I couldn't concentrate. "Ummm." was all I could say. He was smiling too it was completely distracting. I was enthralled.

"Bella, I love you." I grinned like an idiot.

"Me too." He was touching me and he was smiling at me and I was so happy. I was glad he was there to smile at me. He was alive. Well and truly alive. I ran my hands down his chest as I unbuttoned his shirt. My hands spanned his chest running the length of it. I lightly felt the scar and frowned. I had come so close. I had thought he was dead. I knew now what it had felt like for him to think I was dead not just gone but, dead. I thought I had known pain. I hadn't had a clue. "You're alive." I looked up into his eyes again.

He was still smiling. "Yes because of you." I nodded. I was finally strong enough that no one would ever take him away. I would kill anyone who tried.

He grinned and tapped my nose. "You know I used to look at you angry and, I would think of you as a furious kitten. You are so adorable when your angry." I frowned. A furious kitten. That doesn't sound dangerous. I had felt pretty dangerous the last couple of weeks. That didn't seem to fit.

"You didn't let me finish. I did use the past tense." I looked at him expectant. "After watching you, you are not a kitten. Not anymore. You have grown into a tigress, glorious and terrifying, a goddess, unstoppable." He smiled down at me. "Bella in all my existence I will never see anything like you. I still can't believe your mine."

I grinned at him. "Your mine too."

"Always."

I couldn't take it anymore and he knew it he kissed me and we fell to the bed and didn't leave it till morning. We had our happy ending. The prince was mine and the dragon was slain. Curse broken. We had forever to enjoy our happiness. Things might happen but we would deal with them together…


End file.
